O que pode mudar sua vida?
by Ephemerom
Summary: Às vezes o nosso futuro está invariavelmente ligado ao passado que renunciamos e preferimos esquecer para evitar a dor. E quando isto acontece, nem mesmo um Cavaleiro de Ouro pode fugir para sempre. ÚLTIMO CAP ON LINE - fic de Medéia
1. Prólogo

Nota da amiga da autora (): Bom galerinha, essa fic é especial...é de uma grande amiga minha, a Déia, que escreve bem pra caramba...espero que gostem da história!!! Eu estou adorando!!!

PR"LOGO

No decorrer de nossa jornada, abandonamos muitas pessoas e depois de algum tempo, algumas delas caem no esquecimento. Em compensação, vivemos o presente com tanta intensidade, que a partida de um amigo é absurdamente dolorosa e passamos a nos perguntar o quanto ficaremos sozinhos à partir dali. Cegos pela saudade, ignoramos o que nos restou e o que já abandonamos, sem se dar conta que em algum lugar, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, alguém pode estar sentindo uma saudade absurda de nós. E que este alguém, encontra-se absurdamente próximo...

Na verdade, às vezes o nosso futuro está invariavelmente ligado ao passado que renunciamos e preferimos esquecer para evitar a dor. E quando isto acontece, nem mesmo um Cavaleiro de Ouro pode fugir para sempre. Nem mesmo o próprio Escorpião pode evitar ser envenenado pelas mãos delineadoras do Tempo. Porque uma simples folha que cai no chão com o soprar do vento, será suficiente para mudar o curso de sua vida...

CONTINUA...

N/A: Olá para todos! Sou a Déia, amiga da Ephe e estou escrevendo uma fic do Miro de Escorpião, que em homenagem a "Visita Inesperada" tem uma certa ligação com a partida de Kâmus e Anuska. Como puderam perceber, é um romance (não consegui resistir!). O primeiro capítulo ainda está em andamento, mas a Ephe insistiu para que eu já colocasse o prólogo, então... Espero que gostem, e que não queiram me matar por ele ser tão curtinho! Vou procurar escrever logo, embora a faculdade esteja acabando comigo com tantos trabalhos. Mas enfim, ela está me servindo de alívio de stress (como minhas histórias e desenhos sempre servem). Particularmente esta, está sendo muito divertida de escrever, já que nela Miro tem uma tia muito carismática e tagarela, da qual já se tornou minha personagem favorita da história!


	2. Folhas que caem ao vento

  
  
O QUE PODE MUDAR A SUA VIDA? 

**Capítulo I- Folhas que Caem ao Vento**

O Suave frescor da manhã despertara o Santuário. Naqueles dias absurdamente tranqüilos, todos temiam sequer pronunciar a palavra paz. Miro sai à porta de sua casa para admirar o sol enfraquecido pelas nuvens.

À poucos dias que Kâmus partira para a França e por mais que não gostasse de admitir, Escorpião sentia um vazio muito grande invadindo todas as doze casas. Principalmente num dia como aquele, seu aniversário. O velho amigo obviamente já lhe telefonara para felicitar-lhe e, empolgado, tecer um monólogo de meia-hora sobre como estava feliz com Anuska e do quão maravilhosa estava sua terra, a qual nunca mais abandonaria. Mas o fato era que sentia-se diferente após a partida de Aquário. A saudade era tanta que, sem perceber, vestira a mesma roupa que usara para ir ao desfile no Parthenon: a última vez em que conversara longamente com Kâmus diante das estrelas.

O vento do norte sopra pouco mais forte, trazendo algumas folhas da vegetação local, chamando atenção de Miro para um dos degraus em que uma delas caíra. Algo lhe incomoda naquela cena, como se devesse lembrar de algo que perdera-se nas profundezas da memória. Ele respira fundo, ainda com os olhos fixos na folha, os cabelos negros balançados pelo vento restante.

- Puf... (suspiro) Antes que eu me esqueça, quero agradecê-lo pela companhia. Não teria conseguido chegar sem sua ajuda!

- Não foi nada. É no próximo lance, senhora.

O olhar de Miro estreita-se, voltando-se para o horizonte quando sente, um pouco tarde, a cosmo-energia acolhedora de Mu.

- Tia Madge?!

- Exatamente, seu velho rapaz ingrato! Puf... Por pouco apenas o meu fantasma, mas que seja, cá estou eu! Deveria ser terminantemente proibido que uma senhora com a minha idade subisse tantos degraus para ver um sobrinho tão desnaturado como você, Ptolemaîos!

- Tia! Porque não pediu para me avisarem? Eu descia para ver a senhora!

- E desde quando você faz algum esforço para visitar a família, tão terrivelmente próxima daqui? Claro que sinceramente, eu não vinha...

Miro desce rapidamente os degraus restantes e a abraça forte, sentindo-se alegre e renovado pela visita.

- Mesmo sabendo que completa 27 anos de vida e pelo menos 12 de ingratidão! Mas teve alguém que me atormentou a semana toda para que eu a acompanhasse até aqui, depois de saber que as coisas estavam calmas para Athena. Não é mesmo querida?

Só então Miro percebe que ao lado de Mu, havia também uma bela moça que lhe sorria timidamente. Estava com um vestido vinho leve e solto, frente única. Seus cabelos castanho-escuros tocavam-lhe pouco abaixo dos ombros, formando grandes e densos cachos nas pontas. Os olhos negros estavam alegres e suaves, e deviam estar a observar-lhe desde que chegara. Mas não se recordava de conhecer tão bela moça. Até que ela lhe acena com a mão direita, ampliando o sorriso mais lindo de que se recordara. Sim, ele se lembrava daquele sorriso cheio de luz, mas era chocante demais dar-se conta disso, ela era tão menina e agora tão fascinante...

- Ande, não fique aí parado! Vá abraçar a menina, ela é a única que ainda te considera na família! Vai, Miro! (Tia Madge)

Recobrando-se do transe, porém ainda vislumbrado pelo que via, Miro desce um pouco mais as escadas e segura a moça levemente pelos ombros.

- Sofia, você está tão... linda. Tão bonita, tão moça... O tempo foi muito cruel comigo. Minha pequena priminha...

A moça parece desfalecer com as últimas palavras, como se fosse um detalhe do qual gostaria que fosse esquecido. Sem perceber a reação dela, ele a abraça repleto de saudade e de uma nova e estranha sensação que o incomodava tremendamente. Mu sorri levemente, e vai-se em silêncio com um aceno amistoso.

- Feliz aniversário, Miro. Sentimos muito sua falta.

Ela o abraça mais forte, recostando-se em seus ombros. Gelada, sente seu estômago embrulhar e um nó na garganta tomar toda sua consciência.

- Tive tanto medo de perdê-lo... Tanto medo de não voltar a vê-lo vivo...

- O que não deixa de ser uma grande besteira, Lídia! Desde quando um Ptolemaîos se vai tão fácil?! Ainda mais uma raça tão ruim quanto a do teu primo Miro! Sorte a sua não partilhar deste sangue afinal, ou estaria tão furiosa com ele quanto eu.

Miro afasta-se da prima, incomodado com o arrepio que lhe descera pela espinha com suas palavras. Ele ri-se, percebendo o quanto as broncas de sua tia lhe fizeram falta naqueles anos todos. Os três sobem inconscientemente o lance de escadas na direção da oitava casa.

- Ora tia, você sabe muito bem porque não entrei em contanto com vocês! Eu...

- Sei, sei! Sei exatamente, seu magrelo descarado! Só não entendi porque nunca nos fez uma visita depois das guerras terem amenizado! Um telefonema, Miro! Um telefonema e saberíamos ao menos que estava bem!

A simpática senhora de baixa estatura, um pouco fora de peso, tão pálida quanto Sofia e de cabelos tão negros quanto Miro, apontava-lhe o indicador furiosamente.

- Ok, tia me desculpe. Você tem razão, sou incorrigível.

Ao virar-se novamente, percebe Sofia pegando a folha que anteriormente chamara sua atenção.

- Aliás, a rebeldia parece reinar até mesmo na perfilhada de seu tio Egídio! Não sabe como foi difícil convencê-la a vestir-se com gente! Ultimamente só se veste como se fosse a algum velório ou festa do dia das bruxas e pra piorar fica ouvido aquelas porcarias horríveis e barulhentas, trancada no quarto o dia todo! Sua tia Ágata está a ponto de enlouquecer!

Girando a folha nas mãos, Sofia sorri meio sem jeito de olhar firme dirigido à tia.

- Pode ser barulhento, mas não horrível, tia Madge. E não são porcarias, são clássicos. – e com olhar divertido para Miro, finaliza - Ela sempre implica quando escuto rock.

- Talvez se ouvisse numa altura saudável, eu não me preocupasse tanto com sua audição, sua pequena rebelde!

- Não sou rebelde, apenas sozinha.

Chegando na porta da casa, Escorpião abre caminho para que suas convidadas entrem em seus aposentos.

- Miro, você precisa me ajudar com essa menina! Não tem amigas, namoradinhos ou coisa que o valha! Alguns até se arriscam em bater à porta, mas você por um acaso acha que ela os atende? Hunf. Não tem do que reclamar, Sofia. Você é que escolheu assim. Uma menina tão jovem como você não deveria ser tão reclusa!

- Gosto de ficar só, com meus pensamentos.

- Ah, Deus nos ajude, Miro! Deus nos ajude!

- Não liguem para a bagunça, não costumo receber boas visitas. Por favor, sentem-se.

- Obrigada, aceito com prazer, estou morta! Parece até que paguei algum tipo de promessa. Sofia, por que você não larga essa folha e entrega a seu primo o que comprou há mais de um ano?!

- Mais de um ano?! Isso é sério?

- Exagero da titia.

Madge fica indignada por alguns instantes com a resposta da sobrinha, mas conteve-se em responder, sabendo que a tinha constrangido com aquele detalhe. Sofia coloca a folha dentro da bolsa e dela retira uma pequena caixa preta. Miro sente-se enrubescer ao notar-se observando o cruzar de pernas da prima e procura recompor-se antes de ser notado. Sofia abre a caixa e entrega a Miro. Dentro dela, em uma corrente de ouro muito discreta, pendia um pequeno pingente, símbolo do signo de Escorpião.

- Obrigado, Sofia. Não devia se incomodar.

Sofia troca um olhar com a tia, que a aprova. A moça levanta-se para colocar a corrente no cavaleiro. Miro remexe-se na cadeira, incomodado com as mãos de Sofia em seu pescoço.

- Obrigado mais uma vez, Sofia. Gostei muito. – ele aperta a mão esquerda da prima oferecendo-lhe um sorriso. - E como vão todos, tia Madge?

- Não muito diferentes de quando você partiu, apenas mais velhos e doentes. Seu tio Georgio continua com a fazenda, que prosperou e ganhou alguns alqueires a mais. Seus outro tios, continuam morando naquelas casas distribuídas ao redor da fazenda, ajudando da maneira que podem. A Berenice conseguiu terminar a faculdade e tem dado aulas de piano particulares, quando não está no Hospital. (Madge)

- O tio Adônis é que tem viajado muito, procurando compradores novos para colheita do final de ano. (Sofia)

- É um Aécio, querida. Eis aí uma família que nunca aterrissou em algum lugar por muito tempo, sempre enxergando novos horizontes de caça. (Madge)

- É bem verdade! E os seus pais, Sofia?

- Ah, eles estão bem.

- Enlouquecendo com esta menina, Miro! Não sabem o que fazer pra que ela se relacione com as pessoas da idade dela! E o pior é que eles acham que ela ficou assim, depois que você...

- Tia! Não tem nenhum problema ser um pouco diferente. E meus pais adotivos não estão enlouquecendo, só um pouco preocupados à toa. Papai ajuda com os animais e a mamãe tem feito algumas compotas pra vender. No mais, é exagero da tia Madge.

- A mesma família unida e batalhadora de sempre... Que saudade daquela bagunça!

- A escolha foi sua, Miro. (Madge)

- É, eu sei, tia. E não me arrependo. Sinto muita saudade de todos, mas se voltasse no tempo, minha escolha ainda seria a mesma. Claro, que tentaria não magoar a minha priminha, como acabei magoando, mas... Sofia?

- Ah, deixe. Deve ser uma das faltas de ar dela. Às vezes parece uma claustrofóbica, mas não é nada sério. Sabe o que eu estava pensando? Gostaria muito que seus amigos viessem almoçar conosco, eu mesma posso preparar. O que você acha?

- Não precisa se incomodar, tia.

- Deixe de ser anti-social! Quantos são mesmo, contando com o mestre do Santuário? Onze?

- Dez, já que um dos nossos partiu há alguns dias. Mas não sei se o Saga poderia vir.

Sofia saíra pelo lado oposto da casa de escorpião. Encosta-se na pilastra, tentando conter a respiração acelerada. Sua mente vagava sem controle enquanto segurava forte um anel que pendia em seu pescoço, perdida no passado em que tinha apenas três anos.

_- Já estou indo, Sofia. Mas não vou esquecê-la, nem quero que se esqueça de mim._

_- Por que você vai embora?_

_- Eu já te expliquei, Sofia. Pelo mesmo motivo que tenho treinado tanto e ficado fora quase todos os dias._

_- Você não gosta mais de mim._

_- Não diga bobagem. Olha só o que eu trouxe pra você!_

_- Esse anel é muito grande._

_- Eu sei, por isso ele está nessa corrente. Para que quando tenha a minha idade, você possa usá-lo.- Miro coloca cuidadosamente a corrente na criança._

_- Você vai demorar tanto assim pra voltar? Mas você é meu namorado, não pode ir embora!_

_- Não, Sofia. Sou seu primo. E talvez eu nem volte, pequena._

_- Você volta sim! E quando voltar, eu vou estar grande e você vai poder namorar comigo._

_- Não posso te prometer que volto, mas vou tentar. E eu não posso namorar com você, princesa! _

_- Pode sim! Eu vou ficar aqui te esperando!_

_- Sofia, não é simples assim. Logo você vai entender porquê. Você é muito..._

_- Então vai embora, mesmo! Você nem gosta de mim! Vai me esquecer e não vai voltar nunca mais, então vai embora!- a pequena Sofia começa a chorar e o empurra, antes de correr para longe._

_- Sofia, espera!_

Lágrimas corriam livremente por seu rosto pálido. Fica ali por muito tempo ainda, sem conseguir controlar os soluços. Ela fora tão ingênua, tão idiota de voltar a vê-lo com as mesmas esperanças da infância...

Aioros saíra da nona casa, ainda rindo de seu irmão. Acabara de receber um telefonema de Leão falando sobre uma linda moça que iria ver Escorpião; que ele deveria vê-la e, quem sabe, descobrir quem ela era. Estava achando tudo aquilo no mínimo uma ousadia, quando flagra um vestido vinho encostado na pilastra da casa de Escorpião. Aioros fica parado, por alguns instantes, admirando sua beleza jovial e tão tipicamente grega. Mas por que ela estaria ali sozinha, se viera visitar o aniversariante? O sol escapa das nuvens por um momento, e um brilho passa pelo rosto da moça. Não eram apenas os raios, eram lágrimas. Sagitário não se contém ao ver aquele rosto triste e caminha até Sofia silenciosamente. Sofia sequer o nota, parecendo absurdamente longe.

- Desculpe pela pergunta idiota, mas está tudo bem?

CONTINUA...

**CRIANÇA**

A tua presença me encanta

Em teus olhos vejo uma criança

Que ainda não aprendeu

Em sua madura ingenuidade

Esperar a chegada

Do seu verdadeiro grande amor.

( Fernando B. Gasparetto)

"O lago de dúvidas se infiltra no assoalho

lavando as máscaras de antigos tormentos

ruídos da rua cinzenta onde alguém

sozinho se lamenta.

Não sei se fantasmas vão se apoderar de mim

E me obrigar a ouvir melodias que ninguém

ouve e ver quadros que ninguém pintou."

(Trecho da poesia "A Sombra do fogo", de autoria de Rodrigo - Ursulão).

Olá para todos! Esta é a primeira parte da história. A seguir nós vamos ter uma pequena interferência de Aioros, e é claro, "o almoço"!

Como eu já disse antes, espero que gostem e perdoem o tamanho reduzido. Vou procurar fazer os capítulos um pouco curtos pra que eu tenha tempo de ir preparando a continuação sem deixá-los esperando por muito tempo. (Tenho um pouco de amor à vida! Rs...)

Bom, até a próxima!

;Déia

N/A/A (nota da amiga da autora): acostumem-se com isso, como eu não posso colocar review, a opinião vai no texto mesmo..hehehe É tudo tão meigamente colocado nessa fic!! E a presença de Tia Madges só deixa a história ainda mais leve e engraçada...hehehehe...espero poder ver o cap II em breve, assim como todos vcs...eu acho!

E gente, coloquem reviews, é a primeira fic dela, vaaaaiiiii!!! hehehehe


	3. Raízes do passado

  
O QUE PODE MUDAR A SUA VIDA? 

**Capítulo II- Raízes do Passado**

Eu nunca me senti satisfeito diante do sofrimento alheio. E ao ver tão delicada mulher parada diante das nuvens, tão fraca quanto uma flor no meio do deserto, deixando escapar tantas lágrimas daquelas duas ônix negras que eram seus olhos, foi impossível não correr ao seu auxílio imediatamente.

- Desculpe pela pergunta idiota, mas está tudo bem?

Ela levanta o rosto e enxuga uma de suas lágrimas com as costas da mão enquanto ri da pergunta que eu fizera.

- Você prefere uma resposta igualmente idiota, ou a verdade?

- A que te fizer se sentir melhor.

- Está certo. Bem eu não estou, mas acho que sobrevivo.

- Meu nome é Aioros.

- O meu é Sofia.

- Você e o Miro são amigos? Desculpe, sei que não é da minha conta.

- Somos primos. Os tios dele me adotaram quando eu tinha menos de um ano. E você deve ser o cavaleiro de Sagitário. É uma honra conhecê-lo.

As lágrimas insistiam em brotar de seu rosto tão independentes e constantes quanto o vento, sem dar-lhe tempo para enxugar o rosto.

- Perdoe pela minha insistência, mas me intriga vê-la do lado de fora da casa. Será que posso ajudá-la? Qual é o problema?

- Está tudo bem, eu só estou um pouco arrependida de ter vindo. Mas que isto fique entre nós.

- Como quiser, srta. Mas qual é a razão de seu arrependimento? O que foi que houve?

- Por favor, me chame de Sofia. Não houve nada, mas é exatamente esse o problema.

Sua expressão torna-se tremendamente séria, e ela desiste de enxugar o rosto, baixando o olhar.

- Está tentando me confundir ou é apenas um jeito educado de despistar e pedir que eu me retire?

- Aioros, não é nada pessoal. Mas acontece que... É melhor que eu não diga mais nada.

Neste momento ela foge não só de minha presença, mas da porta da casa de Miro, como se isto também pudesse afastá-la de seu problema. Prontamente eu a acompanho, mantendo ainda um certa distância ao seu lado direito, e um tom de voz mais baixo e cúmplice.

- É sobre o Miro, não é?! Por qual outro motivo deixaria de dizer algo que está visivelmente engasgado na sua garganta...

- Exatamente.

- Tem haver com o fato de este anel não estar em seu dedo?

Ela volta-se para minha direção, com um sorriso rápido de ar muito cansado, com os olhos ainda marejados. Mas havia uma luz naquele sorriso triste, que com certeza, permaneceria em minha mente para sempre.

- Você é bem insistente. Já disse para não se preocupar.

- Perdoe minha indelicadeza, mas não me agrada em nada ver uma mulher tão linda e prima de um dos meus melhores amigos chorando desse jeito, e ainda por cima sozinha. O que mais você precisar que fique entre nós não será dito à ninguém.

Um soluço entrecortado quase roubou-lhe um novo sorriso, mas ela desfaleceu em prantos, cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos e virando-se para sol. Agora eu podia ver o quão grande era a perfeição de seu traços: seu rosto deveras teria sido esculpido por Deus com afinco. Mas quão profunda também era a sua tristeza, talvez guardada consigo até o presente momento. Quando dei por mim, eu já a envolvera pelos ombros com o braço esquerdo. Ela pareceu fortemente sensibilizada com o gesto, e prontamente encostou o rosto em meu ombro, perdida em lágrimas. Por um longo tempo permaneci em silêncio, simplesmente deixando que ela colocasse toda sua angústia para fora.

- Ele nunca vai olhar pra mim! Eu vou sempre ser a "priminha", a maldita "priminha" que não larga do pé dele! Eu sou uma cega, uma idiota!

Aquela simples explanação foi suficiente para que as coisas começassem a fazer algum sentido em minha mente. A bela grega estava apaixonada por meu amigo Miro sabe-se lá desde quando, mas sentia-se impedida por seu parentesco, e arriscava-me a pensar, também pela idade.

- Você não é idiota, Sofia. Mesmo não a conhecendo posso afirmar isso com toda certeza.E talvez quem não esteja enxergando o fato, seja outra pessoa.

Sofia estava visivelmente alterada, soluçava feito uma criança. Eu me sentia cada vez mais um intruso que não estava ajudando em nada, e já não sabia o que fazer quando uma pergunta escapou de minha boca.

- Desde quando você o ama, Sofia?

A pergunta era ousada, com certeza. Mas qual não foi minha surpresa ao receber a resposta prontamente, numa voz abafada que vinha daquele rosto escondido em meus ombros ainda sem conter a cascata de seu olhos...

- Desde sempre. Desde que... Desde que me conheço, mesmo antes de ter mais de dois anos, é tudo que eu posso pensar, eu... Ele não sai da minha cabeça! Nem mesmo nos sonhos eu posso ter paz desde que ele se foi!

A apertei mais forte com aquelas palavras. Era um amor tão puro que Sofia revelava ter pelo cavaleiro de Escorpião, um sentimento tão natural e verdadeiro, que desejei que fosse recíproco; pois era exatamente o que meu amigo merecia depois de todos aqueles anos dedicados à Athena.

- Eu achei que vindo aqui isto tudo acabaria, ou ele me olhasse diferente, sei lá! Mas nem uma coisa, nem outra. Nada mudou para mim e muito menos para ele!

Naquele momento, eu me pegava pensando que seria impossível que Miro não a tivesse visto com os mesmos olhos de espanto e encantamento que eu no momento em surgiu no Santuário. E também eu, não conseguia entender qual era o problema de sua idade. Ela devia ter por volta de vinte anos, talvez um pouco menos: mas no que isso importava realmente?

- Sei que não é pergunta que se faça a uma mulher, mas quantos anos você tem?

Aos poucos Sofia pareceu se acalmar e, embora não pudesse ver seu rosto, pude saber que parara de chorar.

- Doze à menos do que deveria.

- E quantos anos você deveria ter, meu anjo?

- Vinte sete.

A idade de Miro, como eu imaginara. Mas isso significava que... Por Athena, ela tinha tão somente quinze anos...

- Praticamente uma mulher. Porque desejar mais, enquanto tantos querem retornar a esta época?!

Ela levanta o rosto, finalmente olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

- O problema se concentra na palavra "praticamente". – disse ela enxugando o rosto os dedos no meio de uma careta. – Muito provavelmente se ela não existisse na frase em que as pessoas me definem, e nem fosse substituída por "quase" ou alguns de seus sinônimos, eu até poderia concordar com você. Mas o fato é que ela me persegue feito uma sombra, de complô com a palavra "prima" e seus diminutos abomináveis!

Era quase engraçado vê-la disparar a falar de repente, naquele tom revoltado e irônico, de olhos ainda vermelhos. Mesmo ela teria deixado escapar um sorriso diante de suas próprias palavras, se as mesmas não fossem a principal razão de suas preocupações.

- É compreensível. Quando foi que o viu pela última vez?

- Mais de onze anos. Eu poderia te dizer exatamente há quantos dias e talvez até mesmo as horas, mas soaria deprimente demais.

- Posso expor minha opinião sobre tudo isso?

- Pode, não tenho nada a perder com isso depois de ter despejado tanta coisa em cima de você.

- Em primeiro lugar, mais de onze anos é quase uma vida. Nesse meio tempo, com certeza vocês dois mudaram muito, e você precisa avaliar se o novo Miro ainda é, na essência, a pessoa que você ama. Em segundo lugar, coloque-se no lugar dele.

- Onde quer chegar?

- Quero dizer que não se precipite em suas conclusões. Você acabou de chegar. Como pode saber se tem alguma chance com aquele turrão do Miro? Imagine-se na posição dele. Há onze anos, sua prima era uma criança. De repente ela vem te visitar no seu aniversário com um vestido vinho, tão linda quanto uma ninfa! Pelas mesmas preocupações que talvez não sejam dele, mas dos outros, ele pode ter criado um bloqueio contra você. E se te ver assim, mexeu com ele, não são dez minutos que farão ele concluir se é amor à segunda vista, ou apenas seu instinto de homem dizendo que sua prima cresceu e se tornou uma beldade. As mesmas coisas que te impedem de chegar a ele, podem estar impedindo o Miro de raciocinar. Ele ainda deve estar chocado, Sofia, deixe o tempo correr mais um pouco. Fique o tempo que precisar, volte a visitá-lo, deixe seu telefone, algo do gênero. Mas dê-lhe um tempo para pensar, em vez de concluir de pronto que é o fim do mundo. Em tem mais uma coisa.

- Nossa, desse jeito eu vou me jogar daqui de cima!

- Bobagem, não estou criticando você. A última coisa que vou te dizer, é que você pense no seguinte: para que ele se sinta disposto a desencanar destes detalhes de idade, "parentesco" e cia., ele precisa perceber ou pelo menos intuir, que ele não é o único que está disposto a deixar tudo isto de lado. Não estou dizendo que você precisa se declarar pra ele diretamente, mas que ele precisa pelo menos de uma pista.

- Eu entendo o que quer dizer. Agradeço por perder um pouco do seu tempo com uma aborrescente pessimista. - diz ela colocando a mão sobre meu ombro voltando a iluminar o Santuário com aquele sorriso de anjo. - Mesmo que nada se resolva, estou umas três vezes mais leve. Obrigada por tudo, você foi muito gentil.

- Não há o que agradecer, porque acabo de conhecê-la e mal ouvi como é o seu nome e o que nos dá a honra de sua presença.

Sofia franziu a testa, sem compreender muito bem o que eu estava fazendo. Apontei o olhar rapidamente para a direção da porta da casa de Miro e, compreendendo com a mesma rapidez, ela conteve o riso, com um olhar ainda mais agradecido.

- É Sofia. Sou prima de Miro. Estava sentindo um pouco de falta de ar, então...

Miro aproxima-se, me observando com ar de quem me perguntava o que eu estava fazendo ali, flertando com sua prima. Ele toca os ombros de Sofia, que sente um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

- Sente-se melhor, Sofia?

- Huhum, está tudo bem. Aioros veio ver se eu precisava de ajuda.

- Espero que tenha um ótimo aniversário, Miro.

- Obrigado, Aioros.

Cumprimentamo-nos com um aperto de mão.

- Nós do Santuário temos algo pra você, mas fica para mais tarde.

- Minha tia também está aqui e os convidou para um almoço lá pelas treze horas, ela adora esse tipo de coisa. Pode avisar os outros por mim?

- Claro, eu aviso sim.

- Será que o Saga também viria?

Vendo-os ali, um do lado do outro, conclui que formavam um casal tão harmonioso, que ninguém duvidaria se ambos declarassem-se irmãos. E ao mesmo tempo eram tão diferentes que suas vidas se encaixavam perfeitamente. Eu já estava torcendo tanto por eles, que seria difícil imaginá-los separados dali em diante.

- Daremos um jeito. Com sua licença, vou subir e começar a avisá-los. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Sofia.

- Igualmente. Obrigada pela sua atenção.

Subi rapidamente, deixando-os sozinhos, pois teriam muito o que conversar naquele dia.

Assim que sai, o silêncio pareceu escravizá-los por alguns minutos, formando um vácuo de inquietude. Sofia suspira longamente, e volta-se para Escorpião com um brilho diferente no olhar.

- Seu amigo é uma graça de pessoa.

- Não posso reclamar de nenhum deles. Todos nos damos muito bem, são boas pessoas. Acha que já pode voltar lá para dentro?

- Há, aposto que a tia Madge já me chamou de claustrofóbica!

- É, você acertou, rs.

- Ai, meu Deus! Você bem que podia voltar para casa, assim quem sabe ela parasse de implicar comigo em dobro!

_- Sofia! Pode vir aqui me ajudar, filha?! (Madge)_

- Não estou dizendo?! Mal amanhece e ela já está na cozinha para um almoço às treze horas! _Já estou indo!!! _Vamos entrar antes que ela tenha um troço.

Escorpião não contém o riso e ambos entraram à casa no mesmo momento em que eu pegava o telefone para ligar para meu irmão. Ele tinha muitas perguntas a fazer quando descobriu que eu falara com Sofia, mas a todas elas despistei. Avisei-lhe sobre o almoço e pedi que todos passassem na casa de capricórnio um pouco antes, para que eu explicasse algumas coisas. Aioria estava me odiando, mas não me importava nem um pouco.

Na hora marcada, todos estavam caprichosamente arrumados, inclusive Marin e Shina marcavam presença. A ansiedade estava estampada nos olhos de cada um, mas eu não poderia entrar em detalhes que comprometesse minha promessa à Sofia.

- Então, Aioros, qual é a nova do "Escarlate"? (Saga)

- Eu só preciso informar-lhes sobre uma coisa antes de entrarmos.

CONTINUA...

"Ela é só uma menina

E eu pagando pelos erros

que eu nem sei se cometi

Ela é só uma menina

E eu deixando que ela faça

o que bem quiser de mim

Se eu queria enlouquecer

essa é a minha chance

É tudo que eu quis

Se eu queria enlouquecer

Esse é o romance ideal

Não pedi que ela ficasse

Ela sabe que na volta

Ainda vou estar aqui

Ela é só uma menina

E eu pagando pelos erros

Que eu nem sei se cometi

Se eu queria enlouquecer

essa é a minha chance

É tudo que eu quis

Se eu queria enlouquecer

Esse é o romance ideal"

Romance Ideal – Paralamas do Sucesso

N/A: .' Oops... Acho que fugi do almoço acidental e conscientemente... Pois é, né... eu sei que eu disse que ele estaria neste capítulo, mas a conversa de Aioros e Sofia acabou se prolongando mais do que pensei, e eu preferi manter o mesmo tamanho do Capítulo anterior, já que os trabalhos da facul estão me deixando cada vez mais insana! . E a história está saindo em doses terrivelmente homeopáticas quando forço uma brecha do meu "não-tempo". Espero não decepcioná-los pelo meio do caminho e que também continuem gostando da nossa história favorita (Miracle Angels)...'

Beijos a todos,

Obrigado pelos reviews anteriores ;D! Por favor continuem a colocá-las! XD

**;D**éia

N/A/A: Tia Ephe se infiando no meio da fic novamente...geeeeenteee...não matem ela...pode deixar que eu a torturo pra vcs por ter parado em parte tão critica da história...sim sim...ela foi má...e foi consciente!!!

Mas esta ficando bom, num ta? Espero que vcs tbm estejam gostando meninas! Mandem mais reviews, please!!

Bjos e até a próxima...pegando a colher de pau da mão da Tia Madge pra ir atrás da Déia


	4. Lançadores de Sementes

O QUE PODE MUDAR A SUA VIDA? 

**Capítulo III- Lançadores de Sementes**

- Eu só preciso informar-lhes sobre uma coisa antes de entrarmos.

- Pois então prossiga, Aioros. (Mu)

- Bom, é o seguinte: imagino que todos estão querendo saber quem é a moça que chegou aqui acompanhada da tia de Miro pela manhã, então eu gostaria de explicar a situação.

- Para de onda e fala logo, mano! (Aioria)

- O nome dela é Sofia, prima dele. Acontece que é um caso típico de que está escrito na testa dos dois que se interessam um pelo outro.

- É que amor de primo é eterno, isso é clássico!(Shura)

(risos)

- Ela deve ser abençoada pela minha deusa com beleza grega, para balançar aquele turrão!

- Ela é realmente muito bonita, Afrodite. E não só no sentido literal, mas também no carisma. Mas enfim, eu só estou falando isso, porque preciso de uma forcinha para que o Escorpião perceba que mesmo que ela seja muito nova, está bem longe de ser uma menina.

- Como é que é?! (Saga)

- Ele quer provoquemos o Escarlate pra que ele fique com ciúmes da Sofia. Estou certo? -disse Carlo com os braços cruzados, levantando a sobrancelha com um sorriso cínico.

- Entendam como quiserem, o que importa é o objetivo.

- Vocês são mesmo terríveis! Concordo com o fato de dar um empurrãozinho ao nosso amigo. Mas a moça acaba de chegar e vocês pretendem constrangê-la?!

- Imagine, Marin! Eles não são nem loucos de fazer uma coisa do gênero. Sei que eles são bem criativos pra encontrar outras maneiras. Não é mesmo, Shura?

- Então vamos entrar logo em ação, que este Santuário já estava ficando muito monótono! (Aldebaran)

Todos seguimos para a casa do aniversariante entre risos. Miro nos esperava na porta, com um sorriso diferente. Era parecido com o que ele tinha na presença de Kâmus, mas mais radiante e renovado, como se as lembranças do passado tivessem redobrado suas forças. O tumulto em cima dele foi imediato.

- E aí cara! Pronto pra balada de hoje?! (Mu)

- Como é?

- Ou por um acaso você acha que a gente não conseguiu um vip pra você?! (Aioria)

- A gente só ia contar mais tarde, mas já que sua tia estragou nossa surpresa... (Saga)

- Nossa, a última vez que o vi tão elegante foi no desfile de Anuska! (Afrodite)

- Entrem, Sofia e minha tia estão na cozinha há horas, mas devem sair num minuto.

- Vamos levar isso pra lá, então. – diz Marin apontando para mim que carregava um bolo de festa.

Nós levamos o bolo até a cozinha onde encontramos Madge terminando o arroz enquanto Sofia decorava um bolo com o dobro do tamanho do que trazíamos.

- Com licença. (Marin)

- Ah, olá queridas! Deixe-me ajudá-la. – rapidamente Madge abre a geladeira para que eu colocasse o bolo. – Vocês devem ser...

- Shina.

- Marin.

- E eu sou Madge, como já devem saber.

- Acho que nosso bolo nem mesmo era necessário, rs. (Marin)

- Ah, que isso! Esse bando de homens pode dar um jeito nisso, com certeza! (Madge)

Sofia, que já notara a nossa presença, mas não era muito boa com palavras, deixara a tia nos receber e somente agora virara-se.

- Então você é a famosa Sofia. Aioros e Mu nos falaram muito de você. (Shina)

- É um prazer conhecê-las. Quando Miro ainda nos enviava cartas, sempre as mencionava com admiração invejável. (Sofia)

- Não deve ser nada fácil lidar com todos esses marmanjos o tempo todo! (Madge)

- Na verdade é bem fácil. (Marin)

- Rs, eles reagem bem à ordens femininas. (Shina)

(risos)

- E a srta. Saori, ela...? (Sofia)

- Ela não veio para que o Saga pudesse deixar o posto. (Marin)

- Ah. (Sofia)

- Pronto. Agora é só levar até à mesa. Será que vocês podem nos ajudar?

- Claro. (Shina e Marin)

Nós três fomos na frente, enquanto Sofia terminava o bolo pensando que "as duas amazonas pareciam princesas de bege e preto, em vestidos estonteantes e ao mesmo tempo tão simples". Sorriu meneando a cabeça, ao notar que por pouco não teria desejado ser uma de nós.

Os rapazes estavam aos risos, com certeza falando besteira. Minutos depois, todos se calam subitamente, enquanto Miro tentava se livrar de um "rala-côco" de Aldebaran. Só então ele percebe o motivo do silêncio.

_- Você teve a ousadia de chamar esse mulherão de priminha?!_ – o Carlo não tinha muito amor a vida...

_- Querido, você foi mesmo muito cruel!_ (Afrodite)

- Ah, tia! Sofia! Deixe-me apresentá-los. Este é o Saga, cavaleiro de Gêmeos e atual mestre do Santuário. Aldebaran de Touro, Carlo de Câncer, Shaka de Virgem, Shura de Capricórnio, Afrodite de Peixes, Dohko de Libra, Aioria de Leão e o seu irmão Aioros de Sagitário, que a Sofia já conhece. E creio que já foram apresentadas a Mu de Áries, Shina de Cobra e Marin de Águia. Por pouco não conheceram Hiyoga de Aquário, mas o filho dele estava para nascer e ele precisou se ausentar.

- Puxa, espero que não se importem se eu esquecer o nome da maioria! São nomes e denominações demais pra um velha só. (Madge)

(risos)

- A senhora não é velha, tia. (Miro)

- Estão vendo? Esta é a forma mais baixa de chamar uma mulher de velha: senhora! Então por favor arranjem outra forma de me chamar. E não fiquem aí parados. Sirvam-se, pois eu não estou tão disposta pra encher tantos pratos!

- Ela quis dizer para ficarem à vontade. (Sofia)

- A senhora, digo, Madge... Lembra muito a minha nona no jeito de falar. (Carlo)

- Sua família é italiana! Deve ser enorme. Mas pode ter certeza que ao contrário de sua avó, o macarrão que eu faço é horrível.

- Desculpa tia, mas essa eu preciso confirmar! É a coisa mais horrível e grudenta que ela já tentou fazer na cozinha.

- Sofia, comporte-se!

(risos)

- Sabe, quando Mu nos contou a recepção de Miro, confesso que te imaginei com no máximo 12 anos, Sofia. (Shaka)

- É típico do Miro esconder o ouro. (Dohko)

- Eu acho melhor vocês não abusarem da sorte, pois a cara do "Escarlate" não está nada favorável! (Aldebaran)

Miro começa a rir e dá um tapa nas costas de Aldebaran. Quando estes dois tinham um ataque de riso era difícil segurar.

- É de família! O pai dela ainda acha que Sofia tem 5 anos! (Madge)

- Ah, esse tipo de atitude é comum em qualquer família. (Afrodite)

- E mesmo isso nos faz muita falta depois. (Marin)

Sofia sorriu concordando e pareceu ficar muito distante em seguida.

- Preciso mencionar que a comida está maravilhosa. (Mu)

- Isso é verdade, tia. Sua comida está ainda mais gostosa do que me lembro. (Miro)

- Aí é que você se engana, sobrinho. Porque a maioria das coisas foi a Sofia que fez, eu só ajudei e não o contrário.

Opa! Acho que alguém engasgou com essa... Os homens são tão previsíveis!

- Está muito bom mesmo. (Aioria)

- Sofia? (Aioros)

Afrodite toca de leve nos ombros dela, que parece sair assustada de um devaneio.

- Sofia? (Afrodite)

- Desculpe. O que estavam dizendo? (Sofia)

- Estávamos elogiando sua comida. (Saga)

- Está se sentindo bem? (Shura e Shina)

- Estou. Estou sim, eu... Obrigada. (Sofia)

Foi um almoço muito divertido, considerando que os rapazes estavam inspirados e que tia Madge não deixava por menos. Como ela previra, os cavaleiros deram um jeito nos dois bolos com facilidade e sem nenhum sacrifício, já que estavam muito bons. Sem falar nas piadas sarcásticas de Saga e Shura, na doçura do Mu, Shaka e Aioros ou nos ataques de riso de Aldebaran e Miro. Nenhum deles, em nenhum momento, perdeu a oportunidade de lembrar Escorpião de alguma maneira sutil ou descarada que Sofia era uma bela moça. E estava na cara que ela era louca por ele e que podia muito bem ter uma chance. Não me recordo ao certo quem fez a pergunta, mas por boa parte do tempo ficamos a ouvir tia Madge contar como Sofia havia sido encontrada ainda bebê pelo pequeno Miro sobre o corpo morto da mãe nas proximidades do Santuário e da alegria provocada por sua adoção. Mas eu fico me perguntando se só eu dei tanta importância à mulher morta no Santuário e à falta de ar repentina de Sofia que saiu em seguida, na direção da casa de Libra.

À esta altura, todos já estavam preocupados em se despedir, pois já estava escurecendo e ainda íamos sair com o aniversariante.

- Esta tudo bem mesmo, Sofia? Você saiu tão de repente. (Shina)

- Ah, está sim, eu... Só preciso ficar aqui um pouco.

- Você não deve gostar muito de ouvir aquela história sobre a sua mãe, não é?!

Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça, procurando pelas primeiras estrelas.

- Talvez um dia você descubra o que aconteceu realmente e isso acalme seu coração.

- Shina, obrigada por se importar, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Como quiser. Foi bom conhecê-la, Sofia. Espero revê-la um dia desses.

- Você é muito legal e eu também gostaria de revê-la, mas é pouco provável.

Trocamos um rápido abraço e Shura começou a gritar lá de baixo para que eu parasse de enrolar.

- Homens! Nunca pense que serão sensíveis algum dia.

(risos)

- Tchau, Sofia. Foi um prazer.

Sofia acenou e eu já ia descer quando me lembrei de algo importante.

- A fama de seu sorriso correu todo o Santuário, Sabia?

- Quem foi que disse isso, rs?!

- Bem, logo que todos nós chegamos aqui no Santuário flagramos o novo cavaleiro de Escorpião olhando de um jeito esquisito para uma folha no chão. O vimos fazer isto muitas vezes e chegamos a considerá-lo meio maluco por isso, até que Kâmus fez ele contar. Eu não me lembro bem o que era, mas se referia a uma garotinha que se dizia sua namorada e dona de um sorriso que ele não conseguia esquecer.

Ainda sem olhá-la nos olhos desci alguns degraus, então ela me chamou pelo nome e virei.

- Obrigada.

Ofereci-lhe um sorriso seguido de uma piscada cúmplice e desci fazendo uma careta para o impaciente capricorniano.

Sofia ficou parada ali ainda por muito tempo, até que todas as estrelas já tivessem se apresentado no céu. O dia chegara ao fim e ela ainda não encontrara nenhuma oportunidade de dizer a Miro o que realmente a trouxera ali. E esta talvez fosse a última vez que o veria...

Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, Miro sai ao luar a sua procura e, encontrando Sofia sentada no primeiro degrau a admirar as estrelas, faz o mesmo.

- O que faz aqui sozinha? – ela estava novamente com aquela folha entre os dedos.

- Hunf, fugindo da "berlinda" da tia Madge.

Seu olhar estava tão distante e seu sorriso tão acolhedor que ele desejou beijá-la naquele instante.

- Ela dormiu assistindo TV.

- Tadinha, devia estar mesmo muito cansada. Esse tipo de coisa não costuma acontecer!

- Imagino que não.

- Aquela é a sua constelação, não é?!

- A de escorpião? É ela sim.

- Gosto dela. Digo, das estrelas de um modo geral.

- Verdade?

- Não há coisa melhor do que conversar sob as estrelas, mesmo que seja com as próprias nuvens.

- É verdade. Eu e um grande amigo fazíamos isso muitas vezes.

- Porque não fazem mais?

- Ele partiu para a terra dele, a França, junto com sua amada.

- As pessoas boas partem logo de nossas vidas. Deve ser um lugar muito bonito.

- Dizem que sim. Mas sou suspeito pra responder. Prefiro mil vezes a nossa Grécia. Até o céu parece ser o mais bonito, na minha opinião.

- A titia acha que escuto rádio muito alto, mas na verdade é pra que ninguém entre no meu quarto, quando estou no telhado observando as estrelas.

- Não sei por que não estou surpreso!

- Porque você me deu o mal exemplo! Se soubessem brigariam comigo, como brigavam com você. E sob as estrelas me sinto mais perto...mais perto...

- De quem está longe.

- Isso mesmo. Como meus verdadeiros pais... ou...os seus.

- Diga-me, Sofia, como tem sido sua vida?

- Na mesma. Talvez muito mais vazia, mas isso não importa.

- Porque vazia? Você tem a tia Ágata e o tio Egídio. Sem contar a tia Madge, o tio Georgio, o tio Adônis e tia Berenice!

- Não sei explicar. Há muito que não me sinto numa família. É como se me faltasse um pedaço. Como se eu ainda não tivesse encontrado meu lugar, como se continuasse sem um coração. Não que seja culpa deles, mas é assim que me sinto.

- Você disse "há muito tempo". Isso quer dizer que já se sentiu numa família. Quando foi?

- Eu não sei. Nada foi o mesmo desde que você partiu. A casa é formada por adultos. A primeira e última criança dos Ptolemaîos foi você.

- E você não conta, Sofia?

- Não, eu estava falando de um verdadeiro Ptolemaîos. Nossos tios ficaram tão tristes com sua partida... Acho que eles têm medo de que seu sobrenome se perca no brilho das estrelas. Você era a única chance que eles tinham, o único sobrevivente "puro-sangue", rs.

- Quem te disse uma bobagem dessas, Sofia?

- Certas coisas não precisam ser ditas, eu não sou tão ingênua quanto pareço, Miro. E talvez você não saiba que a tia Berenice perdeu outro bebê. Nunca mais tentou outra vez. Tia Madge também desistiu há muito tempo, desde a morte de sua mãe, para olhar por você. E meus pais adotivos, você sabe bem que não podem ter filhos. Como disse, você era a única chance deles.

Sofia se levanta, como que fugindo de suas conclusões. Miro a acompanha até a porta da oitava casa, mas segura sua mão, impedindo-a de entrar.

- Falando assim, parece ter uns dez anos a mais.

- Bem que eu queria. Mas sou apenas uma aborrescente chata.

Miro a toca no ombro, mas ela ainda não tem coragem de virar-se.

- Bobagem. Obrigado por ter vindo, Sofia. De verdade.

Ela abaixa a cabeça e ele a abraça pela cintura.

- Não é muita coisa, eu sei. Tudo que tenho são quinze anos e um sangue diferente do seu.

- Tenho pensado nisso o dia todo e confesso que a última parte da história tem sido a única boa notícia.

- Não abandone sua família de novo, agora que tem uma chance, Miro.

- Não posso abandonar o Santuário. Gosto de saber que posso ajudar a salvar um mundo que contém pessoas tão especiais como você.

Sofia vira-se e o toca na face.

- Não acha que já pagou caro demais? Será que chega de tanto altruísmo?

- As perdas foram grandes, é verdade. Mas posso agüentar muito mais que isso.

- É uma pena.

- Vou visitá-los quando puder, eu prometo.

- E eu finjo que acredito!

Sofia desvencilha-se dele para olhá-lo nos olhos por alguns segundos de silêncio que pareceram horas de tortura. Num gesto impulsivo, Sofia aproxima-se dele e o beija de leve nos lábios.

_- Então esse é o gosto de sua boca_...

- Sofia querida! Vamos embora, já ficamos mais do que devíamos! (Madge)

- Pode pegar minha bolsa?! Deixei em cima da mesa!

Sofia segura uma das mãos dele e antes de se afastar, entrega-lhe a folha que carregava com um sorriso desafiador.

- Se cuida, Miro.

CONTINUA...

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight**

**(Elton John)**

Existe uma calma rendição ao tumulto do dia,

Quando o calor de um vento rodopiante pode ser afastado.

Um momento encantado e ele me acompanha até o fim,

É o suficiente para este guerreiro inquieto

simplesmente estar com você.

E você consegue sentir o amor esta noite?

Ele está onde estamos.

É o suficiente para este peregrino de olhos abertos,

Que tenhamos chegado tão longe.

E você consegue sentir o amor esta noite?

Como ele está estendido para repousar...

É o suficiente para fazer reis e vagabundos

Acreditarem no melhor.

Existe um tempo para todos, se eles apenas aprendessem

Que o caleidoscópio que gira move a todos nós, um após o outro.

Existe um verso e motivo para as vastidões ao ar livre,

Quando o coração deste viajante desafortunado

Pulsa em ritmo com o seu.

**Errata:** no capítulo anterior, onde coloquei "casa de Capricórnio", o correto é "casa de Libra.

NA.: Podem me linchar, eu sei que demorei! Fui viajar e isto só atrasou mais as coisas, mas finalmente está aí o tal almoço (que particularmente eu odiei, mas creio que cumpriu sua função na história e foi o melhor que consegui fazer). E será que alguém esperava por esta da Sofia? (Essa foi a parte que gostei, hehe.) Eu não esperaria...

Bom, procurarei atualizar bem mais rapidamente da próxima vez. Até mais!

**Medéia ;D ( ;Déia )**

Pequena nota da Ephe-chan: não dá vontade de acabar com a raça dela??? Ai ai...esses 'continuas' da vida...mas tudo bem...eu tbm faço dessas!!! Ah...a Tia Madge vai acabar tendo fã clube!! Como eu amo ela!!!! Hehehehehe.... Tou só esperando pra ver o que acontece no proximo cap...hmmmm....


	5. Por que é preciso se cuidar do broto

O QUE PODE MUDAR A SUA VIDA? 

**Capítulo IV- Porque é Preciso se Cuidar do Broto...**

Miro estava paralisado, sem forças para falar ou mover-se e apenas deixa sua prima partir. Então, de repente, olhando para aquela folha, com a sensação do toque dos lábios de Sofia a inundar-lhe a alma de desejo e desordem, é capaz de se ver correndo atrás daquela garotinha tão pequena, que recostara-se debaixo de uma árvore e chorava por ele.

_- Você não pode ficar? (Sofia)_

_- Não, Sofia. Fui convocado para servir Athena finalmente, não posso negar esta honra. Um dia você vai entender minha escolha. (Miro)_

_- Fica aqui com a gente!_

_O vento sopra, e derruba algumas folhas sobre seus pés. Miro observa uma delas, e encontra um __modo de tentar consolar a pequena menina:_

_- Está vendo isto, Sofia? Às vezes uma simples folha que cai, pode simbolizar mudanças na vida da gente. Quando o vento sopra, pode carregar muita coisa com ele. Para longe, ou para perto. Mas se vamos aceitar ou não aquela folha, é algo que só a gente pode decidir. O vento está soprando Sofia, e eu quero aquela folha do Santuário. Para isso, terei de ir para longe de vocês, mas não significa que deixei de am�-los._

_- Você vai lembrar de mim quando outra folha cair?_

_Ele sorri divertido, percebendo que ela não entendera nem metade do que dissera._

_- Claro que sim. Vamos, não me deixe partir sem me dar um abraço! Não fique furiosa comigo, priminha._

Miro sobressalta-se ao sentir que alguém apertava seu ombro esquerdo.

Vai assustar o Leão, Aioros!

Já faz uma hora que você tá aí, cara. Desistiu da balada?

Desculpe, estava meio longe. Eu já vou me arrumar.

Ok, a gente espera lá embaixo. Mas acho que você precisa conversar.

Miro levanta uma das sobrancelhas fazendo careta.

Preciso?

Será que só eu te acho problemático por se contentar com isto?

O cavaleiro apontava para a folha de Sofia, com ar divertido. Miro ficou visivelmente sem graça e riu instintivamente fazendo menção de entrar.

Não me aborreça.

E entrou em direção ao quarto, seguido do amigo completamente inconformado com sua atitude escorregadia.

Miro, não me deixe falando sozinho.

Decidido a manter o silêncio, o aniversariante vira-se para observ�-lo com um sorriso cínico e tenta fechar a porta do quarto. Aioros rapidamente o impede.

Você vai mesmo deixar essa oportunidade passar?

Ele revira os olhos e solta a porta. O amigo entra no quarto a tempo de vê-lo guardar a folha num pequeno baú ao lado de sua cama.

Ela é linda, doce, inteligente e é óbvio que é completamente apaixonada por você. É impossível que seja imune a uma mulher como a Sofia.

Escorpião fecha o cenho, visivelmente irritado com a ousadia do companheiro, que instintivamente dá um passo para trás.

Aioros, eu sei que somos amigos e tenho um profundo respeito por você. Mas eu não admito que fale dessa maneira sobre a minha prima.

Tá. Desculpe pelo mal jeito, ao menos você respondeu. O que me preocupa é o quanto esta visita te deixou abalado, cara. Olha só pra você: ficou parado lá fora por mais de uma hora olhando pro nada! Além disso, se o problema é o parentesco, você sabe que ela não é sua prima.

Ah, é! Tenta dizer isso pro meu tio! Ou melhor: pros meus tios! Até parece que você não conhece uma família grega... Ainda mais a minha, que praticamente me deserdou depois que decidi ficar aqui.

Você vai anular a possibilidade de ser feliz com alguém que nunca saiu da sua cabeça, (e nós temos o Kâmus como prova das suas confissões...) porque teme a reação da sua família?

Por acaso naquela conversinha com ela, você também perguntou sua idade?

Você realmente se importa com isso, Miro?

Aioros, por favor, sai do meu quarto.

O quê?

Sai do meu quarto. Agora.

Sagitário suspirou pesarosamente, pensando que Escarlate tinha determinadas características que nunca mudariam.

Tá. Tudo bem. Acho que a verdade te ofende.

Foi ter com os demais em seguida, deixando Miro sozinho com seus pensamentos por cerca de quarenta minutos.

Sentado em sua cama, Escorpião se pegou observando o presente que pendia em seu pescoço. Sorriu e meneou a cabeça negativamente, para então fechar os olhos com força. Naquele momento, sua mente estava embaralhada com um turbilhão desconexo de sentimentos e sua cabeça estava doendo e latejando. Praguejou, imaginando que seria péssimo ter uma enxaqueca agora. Além disso, seu coração o traía com seus batimentos terrivelmente acelerados desde que vira Sofia, e aquilo só piorou depois daquele beijo. Mas apesar de tudo, era uma sensação reconfortante. Sentindo a frieza do ouro entre os dedos, conclui que a visão de Sofia o levava de volta pra casa. E o leve toque de seus lábios parecia empreguinado em sua boca, incitando-o a imaginar como seria tom�-la nos braços.

Miro levanta-se alarmado, quando d�-se conta de que estava sonhando acordado com algo no mínimo improvável. Depois de quase uma hora amaldiçoando a despeito de sua fraqueza e insanidade, imaginando que era o mesmo que pedir que o universo conspirasse contra ele; vai até a sala e com as mãos trêmulas encara a garrafa de vodka que chegara pelo correio em nome de Kâmus naquela tarde. Sorri, ao admitir ter sido salvo pelo amigo mais uma vez. Enche um copo com a bebida forte e a sorve num único gole, para finalmente ter coragem de sair e descer.

Ele teve ainda muitos dias para pensar. Para ser mais exato, mais de um mês. Percebia o quanto os amigos ansiavam por ouvi-lo ou dar-lhe conselhos sobre o que pensavam saber com mais clareza do que ele. Mas Miro preferia se calar e tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre o que devia ou não fazer.

Era muito fácil conden�-lo, para quem estivesse de fora. Parecia covardia de sua parte a olhos alheios, mas ele sabia que este nunca fora seu problema. E que ficar com Sofia não era o mais difícil ou a solução de todos os problemas. Decidir seguir seu coração e desejo, era o mesmo que preparar-se para uma guerra-santa que o atingiria não fisicamente, mas moralmente. Significava oferecer-se em sacrifício aos deuses Ptolemaîos e rezar para que o baque não o separasse daquela que agora ele sabia que realmente amava. A reação dos Ptolemaîos e a maneira com que ele correspondesse, é que seria realmente decisiva. E a simples idéia de poder ser o responsável por ferir ainda mais o coração de Sofia, era motivo pra se odiar.

Aioros tinha razão. Tinham Kâmus como testemunha de que estava sempre distraído com uma folha que caía sob seus pés. Com o tempo, claro, principalmente depois de Hades, as lembranças foram se apagando defensivamente; e só depois daquela visita desconcertante ele se tocara de que, no fundo, desde que partira, apaixonara-se pela pequena criança que lhe era a referência de sua missão no Santuário: salvar os inocentes.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Ágata admira a bela fazenda que divide com os irmãos e sorri sincera, carregando o que restara dos doces na venda da manhã. Avista o balanço de sua varanda tão branca quanto o restante da casa e em seguida verificando que suas adoradas plantas estavam devidamente regadas. Habilidosa com o imenso molho de chaves, abre a porta da ante-sala, feliz por voltar a tempo de fazer um almoço rápido. Ao passar pela soleira da porta sente o cheiro de pinho e pára para ouvir o silêncio. Os móveis brilhavam aos raios do sol, vindos da grande janela aberta. Ao percorrer em volta da residência, nota todos os cômodos igualmente impecáveis e conclui que aquele tipo de limpeza metódica só podia ser arte de sua filha num momento de ansiedade. Aproxima-se da cozinha e escuta alguns sons de metal e vapor, em seguida acompanhados de um cheiro agradável de temperos.

Sofia? Lídia, meu bem, você está aí?

Ágata surge na soleira da porta, encontrando a filha cantarolando distraidamente sobre as panelas, entretida com um disk man no volume máximo. A senhora de olhos esverdeados e cabelos escuros fica ainda a observ�-la por algum tempo, admitindo-se terrivelmente coruja por achar a voz da menina tão suave e afinada quanto a de um pássaro. Mas no segundo seguinte, é flagrada por Sofia.

Mãe!

Aí está você, Lídia... Agradando meus ouvidos com sua voz de rouxinol.

Sofia sorri largamente e tira o fone dos ouvidos para abraç�-la com carinho.

Oi, mamãe. Você chegou cedo.

Cedo! Estava aqui desesperada com o horário do almoço!

Então não se preocupe mais. Tudo bem com as vendas hoje?

Ah, foi um pouco fraco esta manhã. Voltei com cinco compotas.

Ai, mãe! Que exagero! É claro que foi bem, você levou umas vinte!

Ah, mas eu já voltei mais cedo pra casa, sem mais nenhum pote e tendo prometido mais!

Ambas escutam um ruído de fritura e Sofia se alarma, voltando as panelas apressadamente.

E eu que cheguei aqui imaginando o que ia fazer pro almoço, o encontro praticamente pronto! E pela quantia absurda que fez, é para os seus tios também... Já ligou pra Madge? Você sabe que ela arruma a comida muito cedo e se for agora não dá mais tempo...

Já. Avisei sim, mãe.

Notando Sofia concentrada demais no que fazia para dar muita atenção à sua conversa, Ágata retira os potes da sacola e coloca sobre o balcão para poder empilh�-las no armário; mas resiste ao silêncio por pouco tempo.

Essas faxinas impecáveis estão se repetindo com freqüência querida, está com algum problema?

Sofia finge não ter ouvido.

É impressão minha, ou desde que visitou seu primo você anda inquieta?

Que foi, mãe?

Estou perguntando se você se arrependeu de ter visitado o ingrato do teu primo. Você tem andado pela casa igual barata tonta, quando não está trancada no quarto!

Não fala assim do Miro, mãe.

Ah, querida, me desculpe, mas seus velhos aqui não têm coração forte o bastante pra se conformar com a maneira como ele nos abandonou. Se você não se lembra, custou muito convencer o seu pai a deixar você ir até lá.

Ágata começa a pegar os pratos e talheres para a mesa e Sofia suspira pesarosamente.

Sim, eu sei. Se eu não tivesse convencido a tia Madge a ir comigo ele não teria deixado.

Pois então. O que te incomoda pra você estar desse jeito, minha filha! Você pode enganar seu pai com essa carinha, mas não a mim!

Nada, mãe. É que ir até lá me fez sentir falta dos velhos tempos, só isso.

Por isso eu não ponho meus pesinhos naquele lugar! Me dá arrepio só de pensar em vê-lo moço e não reconhecer nem a sua voz, sabendo que cresceu longe de nós sem nos dar um único sinal de vida! Provavelmente eu cairia em prantos ao ver o belo homem que deve ter se tornado.

Ágata sai com a louça empilhada nos braços em direção a sala de jantar e Sofia agradece aos céus por sua mãe ter se contentado com a última resposta. Sofia desliga o fogo e destrái-se pegando os copos do armário.

Lídia! Telefone pra você!

A moça estremece e derruba alguns copos no chão, fazendo careta quando vê os estilhaços sob seus pés. A remota possibilidade de receber um telefonema de Miro a deixou apavorada e seu coração disparou. Sua mão tremia e ela tentava convencer-se de que era muito improvável que fosse ele.

O que foi isso?

Nada mãe, foi um copo que caiu. Quem é no telefone?

Ah, meu Deus! Um copo ou alguns copos! – Ágata veio a passos rápidos na direção da cozinha.

Me diga que não é a louça de sua avó... Ai, graças aos céu que são esses copos velhos!

Sofia passa a recolher nervosamente os cacos do chão.

Toma, eu transferi pro sem fio. É o Tales de novo.

Ai! – Sofia corta o dedo em um dos cacos e leva o indicador até a boca.- Diz que não estou!

Mas que juízo, menina! Já falei pra não pegar essas coisas como a mão! E além do mais eu já disse que você estava, querida. Deixe de ser ingrata e atenda, ele é um bom rapaz.

Um bom rapaz que só sabe falar nele mesmo,e no quanto eles estão enriquecendo. "Ai, o que você achou do meu cabelo! Ai, você viu o relógio de ouro que eu herdei do meu pai!" Ah, mãe, ninguém merece! Diz que eu estou no banho ou qualquer coisa assim.

Como você é dura com as pessoas, Lídia. Parece uma velha.

Sofia respira fundo e pega uma vassoura para recolher os estilhaços, ainda praguejando pelo dedo cortado.

T�, mãe. Se te deixa feliz me dá aqui que eu atendo.

Me passa esses copos antes que você termine de quebr�-los.

Oi, é a Sofia. Alô? Ah. A ligação caiu.

Eu também teria desligado se tivesse te ouvido dizer aquelas coisas horríveis a meu respeito. Na minha opinião é mais um bom pretendente que desiste de você.

Ah, mãe, pelo amor de Deus! Vocês ainda vão me deixar louca!

Sofia termina de limpar o chão e faz menção de sair para o quarto, mas o telefone toca novamente.

Eu não vou atender ninguém! Vou subir pro meu quarto e desço num minuto pro almoço! Me avisa quando o papai e os tios chegarem.

Ágata suspira pesarosa ao vê-la subindo nervosamente as escadas e atende o telefone.

Fazenda dos Ptolemaîos. (...) Alô?

Ouve tempo suficiente apenas para escutar algo que não conseguiu identificar como um chiado do telefone ou uma respiração nervosa.

Tales, é você?

Silêncio.

Tem alguém na linha?

Ouve-se um estalo e a ligação é cortada.

Mas que praga de telefone!

A senhora larga o aparelho no balcão da cozinha para finalmente levar os copos até a sala de jantar. Quando já estava saindo, o telefone volta a tocar e ela respira fundo, largando os copos.

Praga. Só me faltava ser a Berenice dizendo que não vem...

E o atende após o terceiro toque.

Pronto. (...) É da fazenda dos Ptolemaîos. (...) Sim, é Ágata. Quem está falando? (...) Ah, meu Deus! Só pode ser brincadeira! (...) Se você não me dissesse, não o reconheceria nunca. (...) Ah, querido é uma pena... ela está indisposta, não creio que ela queira atender. Mas se quiser eu posso tentar falar com ela, de repente... Hum... Então está bem.(...) Claro! Imagine, ninguém te deserdou meu bem, você é que sumiu. (...) Huhum. Não querido, não tem ninguém aqui zangado com você, isso é exagero da sua tia Madge...

CONTINUA...

**Meu Mundo Gira em Torno de Você**

**(Kid Abelha)**

A folha ama a árvore

Te amo mais

A estátua grega ama o mármore

Te amo mais

Mais que a casca ama semente,

Mais que o ovo da serpente, a serpente

Porque meu mundo gira em torno de você...

Um pouco de amor

Resiste a tudo

O mundo inteiro gira em torno de você

Eu sei que o zero ama o infinito

Te amo mais

Assim como bolero é bonito

Você é mais

Mais que eu amo a melodia,

Mais que o poeta a rima e a metonímia

Porque meu mundo gira em torno de você...

Um pouco de amor

Resiste a tudo

O mundo inteiro gira em torno de você

Um começo sem começo é até o fim sem fim

Cuido de você, meu bem, você cuida de mim

Te amo mais... Te amo mais...

**NA.:** Aew! Finalmente o Miro tomou um Dan'up! E o que será que vai pegar agora? Ai, que falta de educação a minha, olá para todos!

Finalmente pude atualizar essa fic! Ufa... Pensei que não ia conseguir dessa vez!

Eu queria agradecer muito pelos comentários positivos que estou recebendo e aliás espero que a fic continue agradando. Neste capítulo, vocês conheceram um pouco da mãe da Sofia. Nas palavras da tia Ephe, a tia Ágata é mais "serena" (dentro do possível)... mas não adianta, a tia Madge É A TIA MADGE e não tem pra ninguém. Aliás fico muito feliz em saber que as pessoas têm se identificado com esta tia maluquinha do Miro! Essas tias e avós são fogo...

Como deu pra perceber melhor neste capítulo, o nome da Sofia também é Lídia. Ou melhor, Sofia Lídia Ptolemaîos. (Mais tarde eu digo o motivo da escolha do nome dela e de Madge.) Por hoje, posso dizer o significado do nome da Ágata: "bondade", e o nome do pai da Sofia (que se vocês não se recordam é Egídio), que significa "aquele que protege". E o sobrenome deles se vocês também não se lembram, significa "guerreiro". Por aí vocês já podem começar a ter uma base sobre o que aguarda o nosso pobre Escorpião...tsc, tsc, tsc. Só tenho a desejar-lhe boa sorte, Miro!

Bom, até mais!

**Medéia ;D ( ;Déia )**


	6. Pra que a vida nos dê flor

**O QUE PODE MUDAR A SUA VIDA?**

**_Capítulo V - ...Pra que a vida dê flor..._**

_"Cai a noite sobre a minha indecisão  
Sobrevoa o inferno minha timidez" _

Eu estava mais uma vez do lado de fora de minha casa, tentando não só tirar minha prima do pensamento, como tentando encontrar uma solução para meu dilema. Insegurança era uma palavra que me definia muito bem, pois mesmo depois de ter falado com tia Ágata uma semana antes, meu coração ainda queria recuar, na incerteza de que eu pudesse estar cometendo um grave erro.  
- Aê, Escarlate?! Ou vai ou racha, sabia?! Não vai resolver nada, se você ficar aí plantado com esta cara de cão sem dono, ombre!  
Eu andava distraído demais para o meu gosto! Lá estavam o Shura e a Shina na soleira da porta da casa de Capricórnio e eu se quer notara.  
- Shura, não me aborrece, se não quer que eu perca minha educação. – E entrei em casa mais furioso comigo, que com ele.  
- Eu disse que ele tava de "Chico" por causa da prima!  
E numa hora dessas, onde está nosso querido Kâmus...?!  
- A gente não pode deixar esse cara enlouquecer assim por causa de uma garota. Alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa, ele precisa se tocar que...  
- Nós faremos. (Mu e Aldebaran)  
- Como é que passaram aqui despercebidos assim?!  
- Shina trocou um meio sorriso com a dupla.  
- Deixa pra lá. Depois a gente se fala. (Mu)  
Quando os dois entraram na sala de estar, encontraram-me praguejando por ter tropeçado no sofá.  
- Mas que b...! Era só o que me faltava pra fechar uma noite perfeita como essa!

_"Um telefonema bastaria, passaria a limpo a vida inteira  
Cai a noite sem explicação, sem fazer a ligação  
Na hora da canção em que eles dizem "baby",  
Eu não soube o que dizer. Ah! Vida real!"_

- Boa noite, Miro. Como é que vão as coisas?  
- Se vocês vieram me encher o saco feito o espanhol lá embaixo, podem sair por onde entraram.  
- Ei, ei! Calminha aí! A gente só está aqui porque você expulsou o Aioros mais de uma vez quando ele tentou conversar com você.  
- Achamos que você não pode ficar sem fazer nada a respeito do que houve naquela noite do seu aniversário. Será que só você não entende que ignorar isso está te fazendo mal?  
- Esperem aí! Eu acho que quem não entendeu foram vocês, que não têm nada a ver com isso!  
- Escarlate, o Kâmus não está mais aqui para aturar esse teatrinho. Mas nem por isto esse Santuário deixou de ser uma família! E seja qual for a besteira que esteja fazendo com você mesmo, nós não vamos deixar você se afundar assim!(Aldebaran)  
- Senti minha vista embaçar diante daquela demonstração tão forte de amizade e perdi todas as minhas defesas, desabando no sofá.  
- Não me levem a mal, só me deixem em paz. Não há nada que possam fazer.  
- Mas você pode, Miro. (Mu)  
- Vocês não entenderam nada. Não é tão simples assim.  
- Faça-me um favor, Miro! Você lutou contra Hades! Você encarou o Submundo para salvar a Terra e vem me falar que as coisas têm de ser simples?! Se Aquário soubesse disso, se encarregaria pessoalmente de dar um murro bem no meio da sua cara! (Aldebaran)  
O Deba sabia exatamente onde e como me atingir em cheio.  
- Vocês podiam parar de falar sobre o que o Kâmus faria ou deixaria de fazer se estivesse aqui, porque ele não está!  
- Exatamente, Miro: ele não está. E você tem que parar de agir como se isso fosse o fim do mundo.(Mu)  
- Não se esqueça também que ele não está aqui porque teve coragem suficiente de buscar sua própria felicidade no mundo lá fora! (Aldebaran)  
- Tsc. Mas que saco, vocês não vão me deixar em paz.

_"Esperei chegar a hora certa, por acreditar que ela viria  
Deixei no ar a porta aberta no final de cada dia  
Cai a noite, doce escuridão, de madura vai ao chão  
Na hora da canção em que eles dizem "baby"  
Eu não soube o que dizer. Ah! Vida real! Como é que eu troco de canal?" _

- Você está realmente precisando ser deixado em paz. Só que fugir dos próprios sentimentos só vai piorar a situação. (Mu)  
- Isso sem contar esse mal-humor horrível, que não tem quem agüente! Tenha dó, você não pode...  
- Eu já liguei, tá bom?! Já liguei pra casa dos meus tios! Eu vou jantar lá! Estão felizes agora?!  
- Diga ao menos que falou com ela. (Mu)  
- Teria falado, se ela quisesse me atender. Agora vão embora daqui, por favor!  
- Como assim, ela não quis te atender?(Aldebaran)  
- Não quis, Aldebaran! Não quis! Você é surdo?!  
- Mas como pretende se resolver com a Sofia na presença dos seus tios?(Aldebaran) ¬  
- P...q...p...! Se eu não me acertar com meus tios, não vai ter o que resolver! Entendeu agora?! Parem de me aborrecer, eu já estou bastante atrasado pra ficar aqui respondendo a enquete de vocês!  
E esta foi a forma mais adequada que encontrei no momento de dizer a eles que graças a sua insistência, eu não desistiria de ir jantar no meu antigo lar e tentar falar com a Sofia...

_"Hoje os ventos do destino começaram a soprar"_

Era um frio final de tarde, porém ensolarado e acolhedor. Sofia saiu pela varanda cor-de-salmão da casa de tia Berenice, carregando a bandeja dos refrescos. Respirou fundo, sentindo o vento gelado bater no rosto enquanto admirava os parentes no jardim.  
- Como eu gostaria de sentir-me realmente parte de tudo isto...  
Ela desce as escadas e observa o céu avermelhado, constatando que a noite seria estrelada.  
- Sofia, meu bem! Venha logo!  
A dona da casa, de ar jovial e densos cachos negros caindo-lhe até metade do pescoço, caminha rapidamente na direção de Sofia com sua calça de um azul suave e camisa clara estampada com flores amarelas e azuis.  
- Você perdeu a piada do seu tio Georgio, devia pedir que ele repetisse pra você!  
E tomou a bandeja de suas mãos, seguindo pra a mesa entre risos. Sofia sorriu diante da cena. Quando se sentou, os presentes ainda estavam dominados pela gargalhada, com direito a típica pancada na mesa que nosso tio Adônis, grande e corpulento, sempre deixava escapar quando já estava sem fôlego para rir mais. Até mesmo seu pai que era o mais sério, meneava a cabeça, trocando um olhar divertido com o irmão incorrigível.  
Madge passa a travessa de salada para a sobrinha, enquanto belisca Georgio por debaixo da longa mesa de madeira.  
- Coma alguma coisa, menina! Sua mãe disse que mal almoçou! (Madge)  
- Obrigada, tia.  
Enquanto Sofia se servia, as risadas iam cessando, dando margem a uma mudança repentina de assunto por parte de Egídio.  
- Droga. Meu pai está me olhando daquele jeito outra vez...  
- Você também soube, Adônis? O filho mais velho de Péricles voltou do extremo da Europa.

_"Nosso tempo de menino foi ficando para trás"_

- É verdade, ouvi rumores sobre isso no mercado. Estava estudando, não é?! (Georgio)  
- Sim, estava. Alguma coisa relacionada com informática. (Egídio)  
- Ainda acho um desperdício que garotos como ele, desprezem a educação dos gregos! Como disse que é mesmo o nome dele, querida?! (Adônis)  
- Aquiles. Acaba de completar dezoito anos e é muito bonito, Sofia! Devia ver como é inteligente. (Berenice)  
- Por acaso não foi ele que ligou na semana passada, procurando pela menina?(Madge)  
- Não. Quem ligou foi o Tales. (Ágata)  
- O problema não é nem esse. O fato é que ela não atende ninguém. E é sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar com você, filha. (Egídio)  
Sofia comia sua salada silenciosamente, tentando parecer indiferente.  
- Por que você não aceita passar um tempo com o Aquiles, querida? Vocês são jovens, precisam se distrair! (Berenice)

_"Com a força de um moinho que trabalha devagar"_

- Bom, ao menos eu saberia que não posso dar-lhe uma flechada no calcanhar. (Sofia)  
Egídio esmurra violentamente a mesa, sacudindo os talheres.  
- Está vendo?! Foi o que eu disse, Georgio! O que acham que devo fazer, colocá-la num convento, ou obrigá-la a arranjar algumas amigas, pra variar?  
- Tenha paciência querido. Ela só tem quinze anos... (Ágata)  
- E já está insolente!  
- Sofia, seu pai tem razão. Devia ao menos fazer amizades. Eu sempre a vejo sozinha e enfiada no quarto. (Adônis)  
Neste instante uma rajada de vento ameaça levar os guardanapos e Sofia encontra a deixa que precisava para fugir da conversa.  
- Eu vou pegar uma blusa, ou vou congelar. Com licença.

_"Vai buscar o teu caminho, nunca olha para trás"_

Ela estava farta daquelas conversas. Farta de sentir-se descartada para o primeiro negociante ou filho de um para quem ela sorrisse. Caminhava tensa e rapidamente, contendo-se para não chorar. Ela não precisava de amigas que a achassem esquisita por ser reservada, gostar de coisas diferentes que os outros jovens ou por não falar o tempo todo sobre garotos, roupas ou sapatos. Quando chegou ao quarto, já estava descontrolada e fechou a porta. Ligou o rádio em uma estação de rock, pegou seu diskman, o caderno de desenho e subiu em direção ao telhado enxugando as lágrimas.  
Lá de cima, admirando as terras dos Ptolemaîos, colocou o fone para ouvir as melodias que a consolavam e amenizavam-lhe os maus pensamentos. Seu rosto aos poucos foi entrando em "transe" e os soluços diminuíram, deixando-se levar pela ópera. Cantava baixinho e decidiu terminar o desenho iniciado pela manhã, detestando-se pela facilidade com que a faziam chorar.  
- Eu disse que aquela fujona não voltaria. Agora não há quem a tire do quarto. (Madge)  
- Será que fizemos bem em não contar a ela que...(Ágata)  
- Claro que sim! Já viram que horas são? Se ele não vier, não há motivo para que ela se magoe com nada. (Egídio)  
- Já era pra ele ter chegado há umas duas horas... (Georgio)

_"Hoje o tempo voa nas asas de um avião"_

Neste instante um grande carro preto de vidro escuro estaciona nas proximidades do gramado. Desci do banco traseiro e fiquei algum tempo dando instruções ao motorista do Santuário de como voltar. Eu vestira uma calça jeans cinza-escuro e uma blusa cor-de-champagne de linho, de gola v e mangas compridas alcançando metade das palmas das mãos. Havia prendido meus cabelos para evitar as implicâncias costumeiras sobre o seu comprimento, e usava um grande anel dourado de pedra vermelha no dedo médio da mão direita, herança de meu pai. Despedi-me do motorista, peguei meu casaco de couro preto e olhei em volta. Eu realmente me lembrava de cada detalhe de meu antigo lar. Senti um frio na espinha quando olhei para todos, temendo a reação de cada um deles.  
O silêncio foi interrompido por Berenice, que se levanta bruscamente.  
- Miro! E não é que você veio mesmo, seu sumido!

_"Sobrevoa os campos da destruição  
É o mensageiro das almas dos que virão ao mundo depois de nós"_

- Sim, tia. Aqui estou eu. - dei de ombros, sem graça por estar bastante atrasado.  
Tia Berenice me recebe com um abraço carinhoso.  
- Ágata me contou, mas eu não acreditei!- ela afasta-se segurando-me pelos ombros, e constatei que seus olhos castanhos ainda tinham o mesmo brilho encantador de outrora.  
- Por Deus! Como está bonito e mudado! Quase não o reconheço. (Berenice)  
- Seja bem vindo, sobrinho. - Adônis aproxima-se, batendo brutalmente em minhas costas, como de hábito.  
Observando meu tio, percebi que seus cabelos estavam mais brancos e uma grande falha se formava no alto da cabeça, mas os olhos azuis e brincalhões, e as grandes bochechas vermelhas pouco mudaram desde que eu partira.  
- É muito bom finalmente poder vir até aqui. Achei que nunca mais fosse olhar pra essas terras.  
- Meu Deus, querido... Por que foi nos deixar assim?!- Tia Ágata me agarrou igualmente a comadre e se desmanchou em lágrimas, deixando-me com um nó na garganta.  
- Seu teimoso Insolente! Eu lhe avisei que aquele lugar o deixaria ainda mais magrelo! - Georgio aproxima-se grande e imponente, com a mesma magreza da juventude, para esfregar o punho sobre minha cabeça com uma força que me fez lembrar de Aldebaran.  
Apenas o tio Egídio ainda estava imóvel no banco, com seus olhos cinzentos e perspicazes semi-cerrados a analisar-me cada movimento com uma seriedade mortal, que eu já esperava de sua parte.

_"Hoje o céu está pesado, vem chegando o temporal  
Nuvens negras do passado... Delirante flor do mal"_

Quando Madge consegue aproximar-se, coloca as mãos na própria cintura com ar repreendedor.  
- Está um pouco atrasado, não acha?!  
- Eu sei, tia Madge, desculpe. Mas é que o motorista errou o caminho e... Ai!!!  
Ela me puxou pela orelha esquerda até a sua altura e deu-me um beijo no rosto.  
- Estou aqui angustiada e tudo que tem pra me dizer é que o motorista errou o caminho?! É muito descaramento, mesmo! - e finalizou dando-me um tapa no braço.  
- Sinto muito, eu devia ter ligado.  
Finalmente Egídio levanta-se e segue em minha direção.  
- Há quanto tempo, tio Egídio! Está mais forte e parece mais saudável. Como anda a sua pressão?  
- Vai bem. E você está lembrando seu pai quando jovem, embora os olhos se pareçam mais com os de sua mãe.  
- O senhor ainda está chateado comigo por ter partido...  
- Você faz falta, rapaz. Não faz idéia do quanto. - Seus braços ainda estavam cruzados e tensos, mas o olhar entregava-lhe sua emotividade por rever-me.  
- Queria impedir que pessoas inocentes morressem, tio. Não consegui evitar este instinto.  
- Não é a mim que deve dizer isto. Não me importa mais o motivo, mas o que causou à menina. Você é tão perfeito sob os olhos dela, que nunca mais aceitou outra pessoa como companhia e amizade. No máximo conversa com velhos como nós, quando recebemos alguma visita.

_"Cometemos o pecado de não saber perdoar  
Sempre olhando para o mesmo lado, feito estátuas de sal"_

- E somente isso é que eu gostaria de mudar. Infelizmente não posso dizer-lhe que me arrependo das escolhas que fiz.  
Egídio respira pesadamente e coloca a mão sobre meu ombro, apertando-o.  
- Está certo, filho. Não é hora para discutirmos isto. Seja bem-vindo ao lar... Só não desapareça, ou vai feri-la ainda mais.  
Consenti e finalmente meu tio mais velho me deu um abraço caloroso, com direito a fortes tapas nas costas. Mais aliviado e com a consciência um pouco mais tranqüila, finalmente consegui pronunciar a pergunta que estava engasgada em minha boca desde que chegara.  
- E onde está a Sofia?  
- Vá arrancá-la daquele quarto, querido. Fechou-se lá por desculpa de uma blusa. (Berenice)  
- Será uma boa surpresa e assim você a convence a comer conosco. (Egídio)  
- Surpresa?! Mas ela não sabe que estou aqui?  
- Tememos que você não viesse e preferimos não dizer nada a ela. (Ágata)  
Segui na direção da casa de Sofia e subi as escadas, ainda muito apreensivo. Tinha tantas coisas para dizer-lhe e meu tempo a sós com ela seria tão curto... talvez resumisse-se estes poucos minutos em que eu a chamaria para o jantar.  
Um som pesado sala do corredor, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Bati na porta antes de abrí-la devagar, olhando ao redor. O ruído estava muito mais alto agora que entrara. O quarto tinha um clima acolhedor, nostálgico... Embora diferente, assim como Sofia, não parara no tempo e perdera seu ar infantil.  
Encostei a porta. Era um recanto tipicamente feminino, que entregava o gosto de minha prima por roxo, lilás e constelações. Ao aproximar-se do rádio para abaixá-lo, encontrei uma foto de meu último aniversário em um porta-retrato antigo e notei a janela aberta. Sorri ao lembrar-me de sua confissão naquela noite e por segundos, o toque inocente dos lábios dela sobre os meus voltou a inundar-me os sentidos. Um vento gelado soprou e um pequeno caderno agitou suas folhas, chamando minha atenção.

_"Hoje o tempo escorre nos dedos das nossas mãos  
Ele não devolve o tempo perdido em vão"_

Eu sabia que não deveria lê-lo, mas a curiosidade venceu quando uma folha seca escapou do caderno e a recolhi para devolvê-la no lugar.

"Somente hoje, eu compreendo a história de meu primo sobre as folhas e as escolhas. Isso nem de longe me consola ou ameniza o que sinto, mas sei agora que as coisas mais banais e poucas vezes percebidas podem mudar o curso de nossas vidas radicalmente, anunciando a próxima estação. Como o dia em que ele partiu... Ainda posso sentir toda a raiva e dor que se acumularam no meu peito, anunciando o longo período de inverno que eu enfrentaria. Nunca mais me senti em casa desde então. Com a partida dele, os sonhos que sempre tive aumentaram bastante. E por que Escorpião?! Droga, por que ele foi tomar-se justamente um dourado de Escorpião?! Exatamente como o homem que vejo em meus sonhos. Agora tudo se mistura: o que sinto por ele, o medo de perdê-lo...  
Às vezes aquele homem me visita para conversar, apenas. Mas em outras eu o vejo morrer violentamente em algum tipo de guerra sem armas de fogo. E quando me aproximo dele para tentar ajudar, a face que vejo é a de Miro: meu tão amado primo, meu tão querido amigo... travando batalhas igualmente violentas por nós. Por todos nós.  
Acho que meu pai nunca vai entender a escolha que ele fez, assim como eu talvez nunca me conforme com sua ausência. Mas eu não consigo entender por que fui me apaixonar! Começou com uma bobeira de criança, mas em vez de sumir aos poucos, foi crescendo junto comigo. Já cheguei a pensar se não poderia ser pelo fato de ele ser o único a ter visto o rosto de minha mãe ou por ter me encontrado e protegido. Mas não me parece explicação suficiente, já que eu era um bebê quando aconteceu. Provavelmente eu o amo simplesmente porque quando ele me abraçava eu me sentia em casa, numa família que era minha, protegida, querida...  
Ah, Miro! Se você estivesse aqui não deixaria que nossos tios bancassem os casamenteiros comigo. Não deixaria que eu me sentisse assim: um peso. Um grande peso. E sozinha. Tão alheia ao que todos querem que eu me interesse. Eu sei que você me entenderia se estivesse aqui. Não morra Miro, por favor! Volte pra casa. Venha ver que sua luneta ainda pousa sobre minha janela e que todas as noites ainda repouso meu olhar sobre ela para ver minha casa... A casa de minha mãe... Para te ver. Meu conforto e esperança estão sobre as estrelas, sobre a constelação que todos insistem em dizer que me protege por ter brilhado mais forte na noite em que você me encontrou e espero que, como eu faria se pudesse, proteja a você também. Boa noite, primo. Sinto sua falta. Fico imaginando se olharás para o céu esta noite..."

Senti meu estômago revirar-se e fechei rapidamente o diário, sentindo uma dor aguda que me subiu até o peito. Era o peso do remorso, não somente por ter lido aquelas palavras tão pessoais e sinceras, mas por revelarem tudo que eu precisava saber, sem que tivessem saído daqueles lábios tão pequenos por livre e espontânea vontade.  
- Sofia, o que foi que eu fiz...?

_"Diga a verdade ao menos uma vez na vida:  
Você se apaixonou pelos meus erros"_

Voltei-me para a janela, desta feita enxergando minha antiga luneta e abri a portinhola que ficava logo abaixo da janela e dava acesso a uma minúscula sacada. Larguei o casaco sobre a mureta e arregacei as mangas para subir no telhado.  
- Sofia?!  
Lá de cima, escutei uma voz suave cantarolar e a avistei. Pareceu-me uma boneca de porcelana, tão pálida e delicada ficava sob o luar. Estava debruçada sobre um caderno com os olhos úmidos, como se há pouco tivesse chorado. Calçava um cads lilás, uma saia preta de tecido cru descia-lhe pouco abaixo dos joelhos e uma blusa roxa afinava-lhe a cintura, adornando-lhe os braços com algumas fitas no lugar de mangas. Sentei-me ao seu lado e mesmo assim ela não percebeu, entretida com a música e um desenho que me surpreendeu por sua habilidade com o lápis carvão e por reconhecer meu próprio rosto nele.  
Fiquei imaginando se haveria alguma forma de chamar-lhe a atenção sem assustá-la, mas fracassei. Ela olhou para o lado em busca de um limpa-tipos e sobressaltou-se. Pendurou o fone de ouvido sobre o pescoço, piscando os olhos repetidas vezes, como se verificasse se o que via era real.  
- Eu estou aqui de verdade, rs. Você ainda não enlouqueceu.  
- O q... O que você está fazendo aqui?!  
- Seguindo alguns dos seus conselhos. Você não tá congelando aqui em cima, sem nenhuma blusa?!  
Ela deixou-se rir e limpou as mãos em um pano que retirou do bolso da saia.  
- Cada vez que eu revia aquele sorriso, meu encantamento aumentava com um salto brusco de meu coração.  
- Na verdade, estou. Mas esqueci disso completamente. - e fechou o caderno.  
- Você estava aborrecida quando subiu?  
_  
"Não fique pela metade, vá em frente minha amiga  
Destrua a razão desse beco sem saída"_

- Um pouco. Sabe que ainda não acredito que você...  
- Tudo bem, não é a única. Esta não era pra ser uma visita surpresa, mas todos duvidaram que eu viesse e decidiram não te contar.  
Sofia recolhe o limpa-tipos que estava procurando e suspira.  
- Não sei por que eles fazem essas coisas.  
- Pra te proteger?  
- De você?! Rs...  
- Sofia, a gente precisa conversar.  
- Agora ela também estava tensa, embora disfarçasse muito bem.  
- Você está... chateado comigo? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?  
- Ela sempre me surpreendia com sua facilidade em falar sobre assuntos particulares comigo.  
- Não. Não é nada disso.  
- Então vamos lá pra baixo. Porque agora que sei que estou com frio, sinto que vou congelar se ficar aqui, rs. - e levantou-se para descer.  
- Você quer ajud...? - Antes que eu terminasse de falar, Sofia já saltara agilmente para a sacada. - Eu acho que não.  
Quando desci, encontrei-a guardando o caderno, o diskman e o diário que eu lera à pouco numa gaveta da cômoda e os outros apetrechos num estojo. Fiquei desconcertado e soube que a culpa só aliviaria se eu lhe contasse.  
- Sofia... Antes de a gente conversar, eu preciso te confessar uma coisa.  
- Pode dizer. - respondeu distraidamente enquanto procurava por uma blusa nas outras gavetas.  
- Respirei fundo de nervosismo e resolvi ser rápido e direto.  
- Eu li uma página do seu diário.  
- Não vai esquecer seu casaco lá fora.  
- Sofia, você ouviu o que eu disse?  
Ela encontra uma jaqueta de lã fina da mesma cor de seus calçados e só depois de vesti-la voltou-se para mim.  
- Ouvi.  
- Você não está furiosa?  
- Não vejo nada demais em uma página.  
- Mas é como se eu tivesse lido sobre sua vida inteira...  
Minha prima segura o riso, dando de ombros e vai atrás do meu casaco.  
- Aposto que foi aquele dia em que escrevi algo sobre a sua luneta no final. Toma seu casaco.  
- Como você sabe?  
Ela desliga o rádio.  
- Em primeiro lugar, porque nesse dia eu quase lamentei sobre toda a minha vida de uma vez só. E segundo, porque tem uma folha seca no meio. Ele sempre abre naquela página por causa disto, ficou viciado, rs. (...) Tá tudo bem, Miro. Ninguém mandou eu deixar ele largado aqui. (...) Ora, não fique com esta cara! Eu teria te contado tudo aquilo algum dia, se tivesse a chance. - e entrou no banheiro, deixando-me com o som abafado da torneira. - Agora seja o que for que precisa dizer, vai ter que ser rápido, ou ouviremos as gritarias daqui de cima.  
- Eu sei disso. Sabe, eu esqueci de comentar na hora, mas aquele desenho ficou muito bom.  
- Obrigada. Mas acho que tem alguma coisa errada com o contorno do rosto. Já que agora você está aqui eu presto atenção e descubro.

_"Diga a verdade, ponha o dedo na ferida:  
Você se apaixonou pelos meus erros"_

Ela sai do banheiro, encontrando-me parado na frente da porta. Constatei que ela ficava muito bem com sua cor preferida e me senti perdendo o equilíbrio com o olhar que recebi.  
- Vira o rosto pra lá. (Sofia)  
- Por quê?- Fiz uma careta, sem entender o que ela queria.  
- Porque foi assim que eu te desenhei, oras! Vira pra lá, pra eu ver uma coisa!- e posiciona o meu rosto com uma das mãos, ficando a observar-me por alguns segundos com os olhos apertados. Fiquei com falta de ar no mesmo instante.  
- Tá me deixando sem graça...  
- Há, há! Que raridade! Espera só mais um segundo. - Ela estreita os olhos ainda mais, deixando-me com uma vontade quase incontrolável tomá-la nos braços.  
- Agora eu sei o que é. Que cabeça a minha! Não tinha reparado que seu rosto ficou mais anguloso! (...) Pronto, seu bobo. Doeu? - e sentou-se sobre a cama, achando graça da minha falta de reação. - Agora senta aqui comigo e fala logo, antes que tenhamos companhia.  
- E se eu dissesse que depois dessa, eu esqueci?  
- Mentira sua. Isso é feio, sabia?! Você mesmo me ensinou que é.  
- Tudo isso é alegria de me ver?  
- Claro. Olha só, você está usando a corrente que eu te dei!  
- E porque eu não usaria?  
- Porque não é obrigado a gostar. Eu só achei que ia, porque o pingente também parece a inicial do seu nome e é fácil de esconder debaixo de uma blusa, se quiser. (...) – ela estava me enrolando e logo percebeu que eu não estava disposto a cooperar. - Tá bom, eu vou deixar você falar!  
- Você sabe que estamos declarando guerra contra os Ptolemaîos, não sabe?  
- O que você quer dizer com "estamos"?  
Suspirei pesada mente. Claro que ela não aceitaria resolver as coisas por indiretas. Mas eu não ia conseguir ser muito específico ainda, pois o nervosismo falava mais alto. Até que encontrei uma saída ótima...  
- Sofia, sabe aquela folha?  
- A do meu diário?  
- Não. Aquela que você me deu.  
- Ah, aquela que peguei na escadaria! Tinha me esquecido. O que tem ela?  
Segurei-lhe a mão esquerda e seu delicado rosto com a outra mão, olhando-a nos olhos de maneira tão profunda que ela parou de respirar com aquela seriedade repentina.  
- Eu a quero... - falei em tom ambíguo e sincero.  
- C-como?  
Senti-me inseguro outra vez, diante do seu olhar perspicaz. Adquiri uma expressão pensativa.  
- O problema é que além de tudo, perante a lei eu estarei cometendo um crime.  
- Isso só se alguém mais também pensar que é.  
- Você nem mesmo se importa com essas coisas!!!  
- Não é isso. Eu só acho que para estar errado, algum de nós teria de estar sendo forçado a fazer algo que não quer, ou que estivesse enganando o outro. Não é o nosso caso, é?  
- Não. Mas é uma péssima hora para dividir a notícia com nossa família.  
- Rs... Só se você pretendesse o suicídio! Meu pai o ajudaria com um certo prazer. Faça o que achar melhor, Miro. Mas se acha um problema tão grande assim eu ser de menor, imagine que daqui três anos ainda sentirei o mesmo por você, mas provavelmente seus tios já tenham me prometido a algum comerciante ambicioso, com nome de herói ou filósofo que esteja de olho na terra de seus pais...Venha, vamos descer.  
Ela estava me provocando e fugindo deliberadamente, mas eu não deixaria que a cena do meu aniversário se repetisse. Levantei-me atrás dela, segurando a porta.  
- Espera, eu ainda não acabei.  
Ela ficou a observar-me em silêncio com olhar assustado e a respiração acelerada.

_"E eu perdi as chaves, mas que cabeça a minha!  
Agora vai ter que ser para toda vida"_

Retirei o colar que pendia no pescoço de Sofia, lembrando-me do que ela dissera quando criança.  
- Você sempre foi uma garota muito esperta, sabia? - retirei o anel de pedra negra da corrente, deixando a mesma sobre a mão esquerda dela e puxando-lhe a direita para colocar o anel. - ...Sempre soube exatamente o que queria. - Com aquele gesto, os olhos de Sofia deixaram saltar lágrimas ligeiras direto para o meio de seu rosto. Enxuguei uma delas com a mão enquanto me aproximava. - E não é que você conseguiu mesmo? - "O sorriso é a manifestação dos lábios quando os olhos encontram o que o coração procura", vendo esta frase refletida no rosto de Sofia, encontrei em seu doce olhar o consentimento de que precisava. Puxei-a pela cintura devagar, inclinando-me para beijá-la de modo apaixonado, sem nenhuma pressa: sentindo cada suspiro, a delicadeza dos pequenos lábios, curtindo cada segundo daquilo que tanto desejara. Um pouco para gravar o instante na memória com precisão e outro tanto por puro carinho, pela simples preocupação de mostrar que a amava de verdade.  
O restante do mundo e tudo aquilo que eu já vivera parecia desmanchar-se no ar, restando-me aquele sentimento indescritível de tocar o paraíso com os lábios. Não havia nada mais a conquistar que conseguisse completar-me o sentido da vida como ter Sofia em meus braços. Tudo aquilo que busquei durante todos aqueles anos (proteger a vida, trazer e obter a paz em nome do amor) sempre esteve ali, tão perto de mim... O que eu protegi e invejei, desistindo de alcançar para mim mesmo, contanto que outros o tivessem. Inocente e encantadora Sofia. Aquele vazio que nunca se preencheu porque procurei longe demais, sem perceber que estava ao meu lado desde o início da busca. Por sorte o amor nunca desistiu de mim como eu dele, e finalmente conseguia abrir meus olhos com uma delicadeza infinita.  
Eu já a beijava por bastante tempo e consequentemente com mais intensidade. Só então notei que ela estava perdendo o fôlego e afaste-me, segurando seu rosto com as mãos.  
Afastei o rosto e segurei o dela também com a outra mão.  
- Aconteça o que acontecer, Sofia... Lembre-se que eu te amo de uma forma que não devia, mas eu não pretendo mais tentar fugir disso.  
Sofia permanece alguns segundos sem fala, sentido que lhe faltava o chão. Aquelas palavras... Aquele beijo tão sincero... O quarto estava rodando à sua volta. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe por toda a espinha e um calor que se espalhava no seu peito com uma intensidade assustadora. Outra lágrima, desta feita escorrendo lentamente até seus lábios. Ela encheu-se de um sentimento de felicidade e realização que nunca havia experimentado até aquele momento. Sentindo que lhe faltava força sobre os joelhos, soltou o colar sobre a cama e depositou sua própria mão sobre a minha, imaginando se algum dia pensou que aquilo com que sonhara a maior parte de sua vida a faria perder o controle de tal maneira.  
- Eu também te amo, Miro. Muito mais do que eu queria amar, mas não me importo.  
Suspirei de medo pelo que acabara de ouvir e beijei-lhe a testa carinhosamente. Ela pareceu me abraçar com toda a força que possuía.  
- Está tudo bem agora, meu anjo. Eu não vou mais te deixar.  
- Você jura?  
- Eu juro.  
- Agora a gente precisa mesmo descer...  
- Infelizmente, sim.  
- Mas eu não quero.  
Caí no riso e enquanto a abraçava, notei que ela ainda era muito mais baixa que eu e que quase desaparecia sobre meus braços. Depois de acariciar seus cabelos por mais algum tempo, testando meu autocontrole ou "falta de", finalmente consegui convencê-la a descer.  
O jantar transcorre animadamente sob os olhares curiosos e cautelosos dos mais velhos. Talvez no fundo, todos soubessem e temessem o que estava para lhes acontecer, afinal o anel de Sofia poderia ter levantado a pista suficiente. Mas desconfiados ou não, preferiram não tocar no assunto.  
Sofia ficou visivelmente mudada ao meu lado e isso fez com que eu me sentisse mais seguro e feliz. Seus olhos brilhavam, seu sorriso era mais freqüente e sincero, estava mais solta e segura de si. Adquiriu uma alegria contagiante e qualquer coisa lhe era motivo para rir ou fazer brincadeiras e disparou a falar como nunca  
Em mim também se podia notar uma pista relevante de que havia algo no ar, pois olhava freqüentemente na direção dela e procurava disfarçar certo nervosismo quando algum de meus tios me encarava por alguns minutos.  
Tudo isto, para Madge era suficiente. Não lhe pareciam indícios, mas davam-lhe a certeza de ter em mãos, provas irrefutáveis de que o que sempre temera estivesse para acontecer, se já não tivera acontecido: seus dois sobrinhos estavam apaixonados e não pareciam dispostos a reverter à situação.  
Quando todos recolhiam as coisas, Sofia se lembrou que ela e a tia haviam comprado ingressos para assistir a última parte da peça de "Jasão e os Argonautas". Madge precisou apenas de um segundo para imaginar que fosse o que fosse, precisaríamos conversar e nos decidir. Desculpou-se por seu cansaço, sugerindo que eu a levasse em seu lugar. Ela sabia que a situação daria oportunidade para mais do que uma simples conversa, mas era um risco que tinha que correr.  
Vesti o casaco de couro e Sofia deixou-me sem fala ao aparecer na soleira da porta com um vestido de dégradé de violeta para preto, com um longo casaco preto por cima. Quanto mais eu a observava, mais bonita ela me parecia. Também senti meus nervos congelarem quando Egídio deixou-nos na porta do teatro e me chamou de canto; mas foi com alívio que descobri que era apenas para dizer-me que tomasse conta da filha e que não deixasse que garotos mal-intencionados a rondassem.  
_  
"Somos o que há de melhor, somos o que dá pra fazer  
O que não dá pra evitar e não se pode escolher" _

Realmente a situação era inevitável e eu não pude escolher por não me apaixonar, mas escolhi que lutaria com a disposição de um dourado pelo que sentia. Era quase engraçado pensar que mesmo por trás de tanto segredo e tensão, eu fosse capaz de estar feliz, mas eu realmente estava e isto era indisfarçável.  
O final da aventura de Jasão era trágico, mas Sofia nem respirava de tamanho encantamento, pois sempre fora apaixonada por teatro como era por música. Nem mesmo para comentar sobre como gostava da personagem Medéia e que tinha pena da forma como ela enfrentara sua própria tragédia se voltava para mim, que a deixara encostar-se em meu ombro e agarrar meu braço.  
Ao fim da peça, ela até tentou conter sua emotividade, mas mesmo isto não evitou que eu tirasse um sarro ou lhe prometesse que não lhe daria motivos para que ela se transformasse em uma Medéia.  
Como era de se esperar, ela preferiu voltar a pé. A distância não era longa e o frio estava ameno, apesar do vento. Só então consegui a sua atenção. Enquanto caminhávamos de mãos dadas, falei-lhe de meus receios de feri-la ou não conseguir o consentimento de nossos tios, sobre a diferença de nossas idades que imporia outro obstáculo, que talvez um dia eu ficasse velho e chato demais...  
Desculpei-me pela demora, já que precisara pensar com muito cuidado em todas aquelas coisas antes de revê-la. Não deixei de lhe contar nem mesmo que detestara descobrir o que estava sentindo e ainda mais quando meus amigos alertaram-me de que fazia muito mais tempo do que eu quisera admitir, mas que depois de beijá-la eu não conseguia detestar mais nada. Sofia ouvia a tudo atentamente, retrucando de modo sagaz e inteligente quando julgava necessário e claro, quando eu menos esperava.  
Sentíamos como se já estivéssemos juntos há muito tempo e não tínhamos nenhuma pressa em extravasar nossos sentimentos com muitos beijos naquela noite, pois sabíamos e desejávamos que nem de longe ela fosse a última. Mesmo porque, eu ainda possuía um certo receio ao tocá-la e foi numa parada brusca que confessei: se íamos mesmo encarar isso juntos, havia mais umas coisas a dizer-lhe. Não podia prometer-lhe um futuro, já sabido que não abandonaria o Santuário. Mas não queria perdê-la, pois nunca estivera amando alguém como eu a amava. Também admiti que não sabia como lidar com garotas como ela, (percebi pelo beijo que lhe dera em seu quarto que ela nunca fora beijada), mas que eu queria respeitá-la acima de tudo.  
- Essa situação toda é um pouco nova pra mim. E por isso eu te peço que... Me dê uns cortes, se eu me empolgar demais, se é que entende.  
- Pode deixar comigo, rs! Mas eu confio em você.  
- É, mas não devia... – disse-lhe roubando um beijo.  
- Tá bom, digamos que eu acredito na sua força de vontade, rs.  
E que força de vontade! Logo eu, que sempre fui tão intenso e agora experimentava algo novo, mais forte e significativo do que tudo que já sentira por uma mulher. Bastava que encostasse em mim que eu perdia a razão, meus instintos e desejos despertavam furiosamente, mais fortes do que nunca. Fiquei imaginando se seria sempre assim e por quanto tempo eu manteria meu juízo e sanidade.

_"Se eu tivesse a força que você pensa que eu tenho  
Eu gravaria no metal da minha pele o teu desenho  
Feitos um pro outro... Feitos pra durar  
Uma luz que não produz sombra"_

Sofia dormiria na casa de Madge, pois seus pais acordariam muito cedo e a tia ainda iria querer saber o que "sua menina" achara da peça. Paramos na varanda para nos despedirmos. Olhamos em volta cautelosamente, mas esquecemos de olhar para o alto e tia Madge passou despercebida atrás do vidro da janela do sótão.  
- Eu voltarei em breve para resolvermos e esclarecermos as coisas.  
- Tem certeza de que eu não estou delirando?  
Enquanto eu a beijava, escutei os passos de minha tia descendo as escadas e acendendo as luzes da sala. Afastei-me de Sofia, e nossa tia pareceu esperar alguns segundos antes de gritar:  
- Sofia... é você, meu bem?!  
Sofia faz uma careta na mesma hora, me deixando aos risos.  
- Sim, tia, somos nós! (Sofia)  
- Então entrem os dois, não vou deixar que o Miro volte para aquele fim de mundo há essa hora e com esse frio! Ou não me chamo Madge Lisaneas Ptolemaîos! - e abriu a porta. - Vamos, saiam logo dessa friagem!

_"Somos o que há de melhor, somos o que dá pra fazer  
O que não dá pra evitar e não se pode esconder..."_

CONTINUA...

_**NA:** Xi... Acho que vem encrenca por aí, tia Madge não parece muito feliz com o resultado!  
Cara, que capítulo imenso! (E teria ficado maior se eu não me "tesourasse" em vários momentos! Mas enfim, "muitas águas ainda vão rolar", então o romance precisava desenroscar neste capítulo de qualquer jeito). Ufa! Pensei que não ia acabar nunca, ainda mais com a saga do meu computador que não para de quebrar... Salva pelo scanner da faculdade que reconhece texto!!!  
_

_Como vocês puderam notar, desta vez optei por uma song-fic. Isso porque havia três músicas dos Engenheiros do Havaí que se encaixavam mais do que perfeitamente para este capítulo e eu não tive capacidade para escolher, rs... Então para não ficar maçante para vocês, essa foi a melhor forma que encontrei de inseri-las na história. Para quem se interessar pelas músicas, ou quiser conhecer a letra toda de cada uma, aí vão seus nomes na ordem em que foram inseridas: "Vida Real", "Depois de Nós" e "3X4". Todas pertencem ao último acústico MTV.  
_

_Outra coisa importantíssima: A Ephe sabiamente me lembrou que nem todo mundo conhece a história dos Argonautas e pode não ter entendido qual foi o drama que emocionou Sofia e nem qual foi a piadinha do Miro. Então como meu nic não foi escolhido ao acaso, (mas por ser o objetivo da aventura dos Argonautas o símbolo do meu signo, e por eu gostar muito deste mito e desta feiticeira), abaixo segue um resumo da história.  
_

_Quem se interessar, o Google disponibiliza muitas coisas legais se você digitar o nome da aventura ou de um dos heróis, além de livros de mitologia com os contos de Eurípedes, Ésquilo, Sêneca ou Apolônio de Rodes que vocês também podem espiar. _

_**Jasão e os Argonautas**_

_No reino da Beócia, o Rei Atamante, casado com Néfele, teve dois filhos: Frixo e Hele. Atamante se apaixona por outra mulher, Ino, e renega a rainha, provocando a desgraça da Beócia, fazendo sua terra ficar infértil. Ino sugere a Atamante que sacrifique seus filhos a Zeus para que a terra frutifique. Néfele, para salvar seus filhos, pede ajuda a Poseidon que lhe entrega um carneiro voador com o pelo de ouro (velocino), fruto da união dele com Teófana. O carneiro, chamado Crisómalo, leva em fuga Frixo e Hele para o reino da Cólquida, no fim do mundo, fugindo da ira de Ino e Atamante. Chegando à Cólquida, Frixo oferece o carneiro em sacrifício a Zeus e oferece o velocino de ouro ao rei Eétes da Cólquida. Interessado em ter em seu poder o velocino, que trazia fartura à terra, Eétes oferece sua filha em troca do velocino. Desta união nasce Argos, filho de Frixo, que é morto para que o velocino ficasse definitivamente na Cólquida. Argos é lançado ao mar para morrer, mas é recolhido pelos deuses do Olimpo.  
Num outro reino, chamado de Iolco, Esão acabara de assumir o trono e se casa com Polímede, tendo um filho chamado Jasão. Pélias, meio irmão de Esão, usurpa o trono e mata Esão e Polímede, lançando ao mar a criança herdeira do trono. Jasão, ainda bebê, é recolhido pelos deuses e levado ao Olimpo, onde é educado pelo centauro Quíron junto a outros heróis.  
Matando os reis de Iolco, Pélias provoca a ira dos deuses e a terra se torna infértil. Aos 21 anos, Jasão é incumbido de recuperar seu trono. Indo ao reino da Cólquida, desafia seu tio a entregar-lhe o trono. Pélias concorda em entregá-lo em troca do velocino de ouro que se encontrava no fim do mundo. Jasão aceita esta tarefa impossível e convoca seu amigo Argos para construir uma nau e chama outros heróis para ajudá-lo nesta busca. São convocados, dentre outros, Hércules, Orfeu, Argos, Aquiles, Castor e Pólux. Em homenagem ao seu construtor, Jasão batiza a nau de ARGOS, e os tripulantes de tornam os ARGONAUTAS, seguindo viagem protegidos pelas deusas Hera e Atena.  
Chegando a Cólquida, Jasão pede a Eétes que lhe entregue o velocino de ouro. Eétes diz que o velocino de ouro se encontra no fundo de uma caverna, protegido por dragões e por sua filha, a feiticeira Medéia. Auxiliado por Medéia, que recebera uma flecha de Cupido a pedido de Atena se apaixona por Jasão, o herói consegue roubar o velocino. Medéia o auxilia também na fuga, levando seu irmão Absirto como refém. Em fuga pelo mar, perseguidos pela esquadra de Eétes, Medéia, num ato desesperado para salvar os Argonautas, esquarteja o irmão lançando seus pedaços ao mar. Enquanto Eétes recolhe os pedaços de seu filho, a nau foge e não é mais alcançada. Durante a longa viagem de volta, Jasão casa-se. Em Iolco, Pélias, mesmo com o velocino de ouro trazido por Jasão, se nega a entregar o trono. Medéia trata de matar Pélias, fazendo ser entronado Jasão por direito. Jasão, já entronado, apaixona-se por outra mulher e renega Medéia. Cheia de ódio, ela envenena a amante de Jasão e trucida os próprios filhos, fugindo para a Cólquida para enfrentar seu pai. Jasão é deposto pelo povo, que vê em Jasão uma pessoa indigna de ocupar o trono. As filhas de Pélias, orientadas por Medéia, ressuscitam seu pai que assume definitivamente o trono de Iolco._

_**Medéia **  
A poderosa maga Medéia foi manipulada pelas deusas Hera, Atena e Afrodite em favor de Jasão para apaixonar-se por Jasão e, tendo ele lhe jurado amor eterno, depois de ajudá-lo a realizar sua missão, seguiu com o grupo para a pátria de Jasão: Iolcos, na Tessália. Mais tarde, Jasão apaixonou-se por Glauce e abandonou Medéia. Inconformada, ela estrangulou os filhos e presenteou a rival com um vestido mágico que grudou na sua pele e incendiou-se ao ser vestido, matando-a juntamente do pai que tentou ajudá-la. Medéia casou-se, depois, com o rei Egeu, de quem teve um filho: Medos. Por ter, porém, conspirado contra a vida de Teseu, filho de Egeu, foi obrigada a refugiar-se em Atenas. Medéia foi honrada como deusa em Corinto e sobretudo na Tessália. Sua lenda serviu de tema a obras artísticas e literárias de todos os tempos, das quais a mais conhecida é a tragédia Medéia, de Eurípides.  
_

_**Jasão **  
Entre os heróis da mitologia grega, a figura de Jasão, ao mesmo tempo valente e volúvel, é das que apresentam maior ambigüidade. Jasão era filho de Esão, rei de Iolco. Pélias, irmão de Esão, privou o rei de seu trono e Jasão ainda menino, foi educado longe da corte pelo Centauro Quíron. Aos vinte anos, Jasão retomou a Iolco para reclamar o trono. Pélias prometeu concedê-lo, com uma condição: que trouxesse o mítico velocino de ouro guardado por Eétes. Jasão aceitou a missão considerada impossível e partiu com um grupo de heróis no navio Argos, com mastro feito de um dos carvalhos de Dodona, (cujas árvores eram oráculos. Depois de numerosas aventuras, Jasão com a ajuda de Medéia, conseguiu apoderar-se do velocino. Casou-se com Medéia e depois da longa viagem e aportaram em Iolco. Medéia conseguiu a morte de Pélias e fugiu com o marido para Corinto, onde viveram dez anos e tiveram filhos. A história termina tragicamente: Jasão abandona a esposa por Glauce, filha do rei de Corinto, e Medéia vinga-se matando a noiva. Em seu furor mata também seus dois filhos com Jasão. O final deste é incerto. Segundo algumas versões, enlouquecido de dor, suicidou-se; segundo outras, morreu por castigo divino, por ter quebrado o juramento de fidelidade que fizera a Medéia._


	7. e fruto

**O QUE PODE MUDAR A SUA VIDA?**

_**Capítulo VI - ...E fruto**_

_"Estremeci completamente quando Miro retirou meu colar e percebi o que ele faria. Quando segurou minha mão direita para colocar o anel que me dera há anos atrás, as lágrimas deslizaram sem controle sobre meu rosto e eu perdi a força nas pernas. Tudo o mais pareceu transcorrer em câmera lenta. Foi com muito medo e incredulidade que senti as mãos dele envolvendo minha cintura e o toque suave de seus lábios. Praticamente desfaleci em seus braços, sentindo toda a paixão dele invadir a minha boca de modo carinhoso e experiente._  
_O chão me faltou, parecia que tudo o mais estava girando. Aquele sentimento, aquela atitude repentina de Miro, o forte arrepio que percorreu minha espinha quando ele intensificou o beijo e me deixou sem ar nos pulmões... Naquele momento eu percebi o quão infantil eu ficava perto dele, o quanto a palavra "desejo" era capaz de me assustar extraordinariamente quando seu significado se espalhava pela minha pele com o seu toque arrebatador. Quando ele finalmente se afastou e segurou o meu rosto, eu ainda sentia vertigem e o oxigênio pareceu-me difícil de absorver._

- _Aconteça o que acontecer, Sofia... Lembre-se que eu te amo de uma forma que não devia, mas eu não pretendo mais tentar fugir disso._

_Outra lágrima escapou de meus olhos. Minha felicidade era tão intensa que eu não tinha palavras, era tudo muito confuso em minha mente para que eu conseguisse exteriorizar aquela sensação de sonho."_

A cena toda não me saía da cabeça, a todo o momento eu sentia um aperto no peito que me fazia rever cada detalhe com precisão absoluta. Sua voz sussurrara-me que não mais fugiria de seus próprios sentimentos e ele parecia bastante disposto a provar o que dissera. Foi só depois de um beijo muito suave de despedida, que ouvimos tia Madge nos chamando para entrar e ela parecia um pouco irritada.

- Então entrem os dois, não vou deixar que o Miro volte para aquele fim de mundo a esta hora e com esse frio! Ou não me chamo Madge Lisaneas Ptolemaîos! - e abriu a porta. - Vamos, saiam logo dessa friagem!

- Tudo bem tia, estamos entrando. Boa noite para você também.

- Ora, Sofia, deixe de ser implicante, está muito gelado aí fora.

Tia Madge beijou-me no rosto, conduzindo-nos para dentro com rapidez. Havia algo estranho em seus olhos me dizendo que já sabia de tudo. Baixei o olhar defensivamente, ainda segurando a mão de Miro ao entrar.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, passando a mão sobre os ombros dele e empurrando-o para o centro da sala silenciosamente. Tudo já estava apagado, com exceção das luzes mais fracas da sala de estar. Miro estava quieto, mas insistia em sorrir para nós duas de modo acolhedor. Acabei por soltar sua mão enquanto ele e titia sentavam no sofá em frente à mesa de centro, permanecendo de pé ao lado deles.

- Fique esta noite conosco, querido. Não posso deixar que se vá com este tempo! E, Sofia, sente-se também. Depois você arruma suas coisas.

Mal eu me sentei ao lado de Miro e uma forte rajada de vento causou um estrondo no vidro da janela, seguido de uma longa trovoada que confirmou as aflições de titia.

- Estão vendo só?! Aposto que teremos uma tempestade esta noite!

- Não precisa insistir tanto, tia. (Miro)

Miro remexeu-se sobre o sofá e apoiou os cotovelos sobre as pernas, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos. Eu ainda não estava acreditando no que acontecera naquela noite e observava-o com admiração, desejando ter lápis e papel para desenhá-lo como estava.

- Se não for atrapalhar vocês, eu fico aqui esta noite para te deixar menos aflita, tia Madge.

Ele segurou a mão dela com carinho e sinceridade, mas também já estava bem ciente de que o real desejo de nossa tia era encostar-lhe na parede atrás de explicações consistentes.

- Não vai atrapalhar ninguém, o seu quarto ainda está como o deixou! Eu arrumei a cama para a Sofia, mas posso deixá-la no meu quarto sem problema nenhum.

- Imagine, tia. Eu fico aqui na sala mesmo, não precisa tirar a Sofia de lá. Além disso, acabaríamos acordando o tio Georgio.

- Está tudo bem, Miro. O quarto é seu.

- Então quero que durma no meu quarto, Sofia. Eu ficarei bem aqui na sala, de verdade.

Eu o odiava sempre que me olhava com aquele sorriso misterioso e os olhos apertados, pois fazia meu coração parar e eu sempre acabava vermelha, por mais que me controlasse. Tia Madge era a única que tinha o dom de me salvar destas situações desconcertantes e desta vez não foi diferente.

- Todos uns teimosos, não há quem se salve entre os Ptolemaîos! Deixe que ele durma no sofá, como quer, Sofia. Os homens estão sempre precisando bancar nossos salvadores ou sentem-se desnecessários! Vá buscar um travesseiro e as roupas de cama lá em cima, querida, por favor. E pegue alguma coisa do seu tio para emprestar ao seu primo.  
Consenti rapidamente e subi as escadas, tentando me recompor e raciocinar. Os dois esperaram até que eu desaparecesse pelo corredor para continuar a conversa.

- Tia Madge, eu sei que preciso...

- Precisa me dar algumas explicações mesmo, seu magrelo. Quero falar muito sério com você, mas não pretendo acordar o seu tio, para que ele não o esfole e escorrace daqui com ajuda de Egídio. Amanhã cedo quando ele sair nós nos entendemos.

- Como quiser, tia. Mas queria que soubesse que eu realmente...

- Nos falamos amanhã cedo, ou eu o esbofeteio agora mesmo.

- Tudo bem, não precisa ficar tão nervosa, tia. - Miro abaixou o tom da voz ao ouvir passos na escada.

- Ainda não me viu nervosa, querido e é melhor que continue assim. Mas conte-me, aposto que Sofia se emocionou com o final da peça. Não deve se quer ter respirado durante a apresentação, ela sempre se encanta demais!

Voltei para sala com o que titia me pedira, sentindo que os dois tentavam disfarçar o clima de tensão entre eles.

- Ela nem piscava, rs. É um fim bastante trágico, daqueles heróis. E a feiticeira era meio agressiva, não me lembrava que ela chegava a matar os próprios filhos!

- E o que seria do nosso teatro sem os finais trágicos?!

Eu estava colocando os lençóis e o travesseiro em um canto do sofá, quando ouvi o comentário da tia Madge e lembrei-me de meus pais biológicos. Acabei deixando escapar parte do pensamento.

- Algo mais gentil e suave que a vida real, talvez.

- Meu bem, você realmente consegue ser mais dramática que o teatro! Que horror!

Tentei rir um pouco, para parecer menos melancólica e entreguei uma camisa e uma bermuda do tio Georgio para o Miro.

- Creio que isto deve te servir, Miro. Tem certeza de que não quer que eu...?

- Tenho sim, não se incomode comigo. Obrigado. - disse isto afagando meu rosto com aquele sorriso que me obrigava a desviar o olhar.

- E então minha sobrinha? Estou curiosa para saber o que você achou da peça!

Ao mencionar o enredo do espetáculo, minha tia conseguiu como sempre, dissipar as minhas tristezas e empolgar-me com as lembranças de cada cena.

- Ah, tia, foi maravilhoso! Uma pena que a senhora não tenha ido conosco.

- Eu aposto que sim. -disse ela sem perder a oportunidade de ironizar Miro com um rápido olhar. - Sente-se um pouco e me conte os detalhes!

Eu me encostei sobre o braço do sofá muito empolgada com o assunto e comecei a contar as várias coisas que me fascinaram durante a peça. Devo ter ficado a maior parte do tempo falando de como foi incrível e emocionante quando uma das atrizes recitou um poema em melodia digna de uma ópera italiana, pois foi o momento do espetáculo que mais me surpreendeu e deslumbrou. Eu devia estar mais ou menos na metade desta narrativa, quando Miro aproveitou uma pausa para pedir licença e levantou-se para telefonar a alguém do Santuário e em seguida ir se trocar.

- Fique a vontade, meu desnaturado predileto. Se ainda se lembra onde ficam o telefone e o banheiro pode ir!

- Sim, minha adorável tia Madge. Ainda sei exatamente onde ficam, obrigado.

Enquanto os dois trocavam as alfinetadas e sorrisos habituais, eu só conseguia pensar no quanto aquelas discussões me fizeram falta naqueles anos todos, a ponto de me fazer esquecer o quanto me divertiam. Fiquei ainda mais algum tempo falando do meu deslumbramento, mas logo arrumamos as coisas para dormir.

- Tia Madge, eu vou... Onde é que ela foi?!

- Lá em cima pegar alguma coisa.

- Bom, então... boa noite, Miro.

- Sofia?

- Sim?

- _S'ayapo_.

Naquele momento meus pés pareciam presos ao chão, eu não estava nem um pouco preparada para ouvir uma declaração, esperava um 'boa noite" ou "diga a titia que...". Mas ali, sob o teto de tia Madge, Miro arriscava-se a dizer que me amava e sorria abertamente como se estivesse muito grato por aquela noite. Provavelmente minha expressão era das mais estúpidas e as palavras teimavam em ficar presas na minha garganta. Ele riu baixinho, aproximando-se com o olhar mais acolhedor de que eu podia me lembrar.

- Impressão minha, ou te deixei sem fala?

Abaixei o olhar. Eu estava visivelmente sem graça e olhei de relance para seu ar de malícia com um sorriso tímido e aceno negativo. Senti o toque dos seus lábios mais uma vez, antes que pudesse prever sua atitude ainda mais ousada. O beijo foi suave. A boca dele era macia e quente, dotada de um gosto muito próprio que empreguinava em meus sentidos e me desligava do resto do mundo em segundos. Com a mesma suavidade, ele se afastou num suspiro e percebi que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você é o maior e mais valioso presente que vida poderia me dar. Como foi que eu consegui passar todo esse tempo longe de você?

- Se isso for outro sonho, eu não quero acordar nunca mais.

- Não, não é sonho. É muito real e por isso mesmo não será fácil. Mas eu não vou te deixar. Não mais. Nunca mais.

- Você acha que eles vão deserdar a gente ou nos separar de alguma maneira?

- Eu já fui deserdado, esqueceu, rs?! Não se preocupe com isto, nós daremos um jeito de aceitarem uma hora ou outra.

- Mas e se não aceitarem... e se meu pai...?!

- Eu levo você embora daqui para bem longe!

- Miro, você sabe que eu não quero...

- Eu sei, eu sei, calma! Estava só brincando, eu não seria tão ingrato assim com minha família. Já os magoei demais com minhas escolhas e pretendo reverter isto em vez de piorar. Vamos do início, ver como a tia Madge reage quando eu conversar com ela. Se conseguirmos o apoio dela... Tenho certeza que ela vai tentar nos ajudar, logo não precisaremos manter segredo nenhum e aos poucos eles vão aceitar. Agora fique tranqüila, pode ir dormir. - e afagou meu rosto antes de se afastar.

Fui deitar ainda com a sinestesia do último beijo, o som de minha ópera preferida me levando ao sono rapidamente, graças a sensação de paz que me atingiu em seguida. Quando despertei assustada, era muito mais tarde do que eu pretendia acordar. Provavelmente o café já estava pronto e tio George já saíra há muito. Me vesti rapidamente, imaginando se Miro também já se fora. Quando abri a porta, pude então ouvir o tom exaltado de titia lá em baixo e esperei alguns segundos sob a escada para ter certeza do que estava acontecendo.

- Mas meu filho, você ficou louco?! Ela é sua prima, Miro! Sua prima! Sangue do teu sangue!!! Como você tem coragem de me dizer uma coisa destas e esperar que eu aceite?!

- Tia, fica calma, nós dois sabemos que encontrei a Sofia perto do Santuário e que não é bem assim! Ela pode ser uma Ptolemaîos, mas não tem o nosso sangue!

- Isto não faz com que ela deixe de ser sua prima, seu magrelo! Ela foi criada sob o teto de sua tia Ágata, foi criada como sua prima e sempre será a sua prima!!!

- Tia, tente ser um pouco mais razoável.

- Deus do céu eu nunca deveria ter levado a menina para aquele inferno! Nunca!!!

- Mas levou, tia, levou! Hunf... Você mais do que eu deveria saber o que ela sentia por mim.

- Ilusão de criança, Miro! Ilusão de criança! Achei que ela fosse esquecer essa bobagem de uma vez. Ou que você fosse ter juízo suficiente para tirar isso da cabeça dela!

- Pois é, mas não esqueceu. Não esqueceu e me fez enxergar o quanto eu desejei ter o mesmo caráter que ela e admitir o que sentia.

- Miro você perdeu o resto do juízo?! Ela tem quase metade da sua idade, pelo amor de Deus!!! Você não pode tê-la amado antes, porque ela era só uma criança!!!

- Tia, você não entende?! Ela foi...

- Não, eu não entendo!!! Você está confuso porque ela ficou bonita, mas isso não muda nada! Ela continua tendo 15 anos e sendo sua prima!!!

- Ela foi a melhor lembrança que eu fui capaz de guardar da minha vida aqui! Se tem alguém em eu mais desejei proteger quando me tornei um cavaleiro, esse alguém foi ela! Eu me apaixonei pela lembrança, pelo bem que ela me fez esses anos todos, sabendo o quanto eu era importante para alguém!

- Hunf... Filho... Meu filho, tira essa idéia da cabeça, você está fora do seu juízo! Está confuso, mas vai passar. Tudo isto vai passar e os dois vão ficar muito bem.

- Tia, eu sei que parece errado, mas... desde que eu a vi de novo, ela não sai da minha cabeça, não consigo ignorar o que estou sentindo!

- Você já devia ser inteligente o bastante pra saber que foi a beleza dela mecheu com você e que você não pode sentir o que está dizendo pela sua própria prima!

- Eu sei. Eu sei de tudo isso. Só que eu sinto. Por Deus, tia eu sinto... não sei desde quando nem muito menos porque, mas eu sinto!

- Ôh, meu Deus que desgraça, que desgraça...

- Tia, por favor não faça isso. Não precisa chorar desse jeito.

- A culpa é toda minha. Eu não devia ter levado ela até lá, não devia... que desgraça, meu Deus!

- Pára de dizer que é uma desgraça! Você... Pensa que eu queria? Você pensa que acho isso divertido? Acha que eu não pensei em tudo isso que você disse? Eu não sou idiota, tia.

- Se pensou, por que veio até aqui? Por que está fazendo isto com a menina?! Por que você não continuou fazendo o que escolheu fazer? Por que então, não deixou ela em paz?!

- Tia, porque eu a amo! Será que dá pra entender, eu me apaixonei! Por favor, nós precisamos pelo menos da sua aprovação...

- Aprovação?! Não, não... Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Não pode ser verdade. Você não pode confundí-la assim, a pobrezinha já tem tantos problemas, por que confundí-la ainda mais?!

A esta altura, eu já havia corrido para a cozinha e parei em frente a porta, preocupada com titia que não parava de chorar. Ela estava sentada à mesa com as mãos sobre o rosto e foi a primeira a me ver ali.

- Aí está, falei alto demais. Vá lá pra cima, querida, deixe eu falar com seu primo. Discordando de seu pedido, me aproximei e abaixei-me perto dela, afagando seus cabelos.

- Titia, por favor não fica assim...

- Querida, suba por favor, não quero que ouça.

- Mas eu quero ouvir. Titia, eu sei que eu sou muito nova, mas... eu não sou mais criança, por favor não deposite a culpa toda em você ou no Miro.

- Filha... Meu bem... vocês estão confundindo as coisas, não podem estar apaixonad... não podem estar se gostando como dizem que estão!

- Mas eu estou. E agora... agora sei que ele também. Se a senhora não nos ajudar ninguém mais vai.

- Está vendo Miro? Está vendo só?! Pelos deuses! Vocês precisam tirar essa idéia absurda da cabeça!

- A questão é que eu não quero.

- Como é, Miro?! Eu ouvi direito, você não quer?!

- Eu não quero. Não quero, porque eu nunca me senti tão bem, nem tão feliz. Não quero porque eu nunca amei tanto assim e não vou jogar isso fora. Em 27 anos eu nunca senti nada parecido e não estou nem um pouco afim de ignorar uma coisa tão boa.

- Pelos deuses! Não posso apoiar isso, não posso! Vocês estão malucos e me enlouquecendo também!  
- Titia... É tudo que eu sempre quis... Você sabe que eu nunca esqueci o que eu sinto pelo Miro e agora o que ele sente também é real. É estranho... Mas não pode ser uma coisa ruim.  
Saiam daqui, por favor.

- Titia...

- Saiam, vão lá pra sala. Preciso respirar e vocês estão me sufocando.

- Mas, tia...

- Saiam eu já disse! E não me façam nenhuma besteira, pelo amor de Deus!

A guerra contra os Ptolemaîos inevitavelmente começara e era muito mais assustadora do que imaginei. Quando dei por mim, lágrimas escorriam também dos meus olhos, desejando nunca ter depositado aquele peso sob a consciência de minha mais querida tia. Miro me segurou pelos ombros, fazendo com que me levantasse e beijou-me o topo da cabeça, sussurrando para que a deixássemos um pouco sozinha. Provavelmente o tempo real foi de pouco mais de uma hora de silêncio abraçada com Miro na sala, ambos com o pensamento longe, mas pareceu-nos muito mais e estávamos quase voltando para a cozinha ver como estava Madge, quando ela surgiu na soleira da porta com os olhos vermelhos.

- Eu devia espancar vocês. Os dois. Mas principalmente você, seu moleque.

Silêncio. Nenhum de nós sabia o que dizer porque nada amenizaria a situação, ou a tornaria mais fácil.

- Miro venha até aqui, por favor. E Sofia não saia daí.

Senti a força de seu abraço aumentar por alguns segundos enquanto ele respirava fundo e beijava minha testa. Sem mais, levantou-se com olhar pesaroso na direção da porta, de onde ambos desapareceram em seguida. Já na cozinha, Madge impulsivamente começou a bater com um guardanapo no ombro dele, perdendo a calma outra vez.

- Por que você tá fazendo isso comigo?! Por quê?!

Miro permanece calado, esperando Madge acalmar-se, até que ela pára e solta um profundo e dolorido suspiro, que parece restabelecer parte das suas forças.

- Filho, você tem idéia da gravidade do acabou de dizer?

- Claro que sim. Se eu não estivesse certo disto, nem estaria aqui.

- Hunf. Eu sinceramente não sei o que quer que eu faça. Você acha mesmo que ela também...

- Acho, tia. Na verdade, tenho certeza.

- Ela é só uma menina, Miro.

- Eu sei disso também. Mas não foi suficiente para me fazer esquecer.

- Eu devia ter previsto isso. Não podia ter deixado acontecer!

- Ninguém deixou, tia. Aconteceu.

- Você já imaginou o que seus tios vão dizer, eles nunca vão aceitar isso! Nunca!

- Não me importo mais. Na verdade ninguém nesta casa jamais aceitou quaquer coisa que viesse de mim, então não seria novidade.

- Não é bem assim, você sabe que não é assim.

- Sempre foi assim e eu não esperava que isso mudasse. Mas eu não ligo mais. Só que você é a única pessoa que me importo, se não aceitar.

- Isto quer dizer, que se eu disser que não pode continuar com isso, você tira essa idéia maluca da cabeça?!

- Não. Mas ficarei muito triste e a Sofia também.

- Ah, Deus... Você não sabe o que te espera!

- Eu sei sim. Dor, confusão, desaprovação, brigas e mais brigas... Mas vocês vão ter que aceitar, porque eu não vou desistir dela.

Um forte puxão de orelha foi a resposta de Madge.

- Mas será que a senhora pode parar de fazer isso sempre que me vê?!

- Ela é só uma menina, Miro! E você já é um homem feito. Você sabe que isso vai fazer diferença uma hora ou outra. E aí, como é que vai ficar?

- Tia, presta atenção... eu não vou desrespeitar a Sofia. Estou apaixonado, não cego. Eu não esqueci a idade dela e nem a minha. Pode confiar em mim, não vou fazer nenhum mal a ela.

- Você não está entendendo, você pode ter que esperar muito mais tempo do que você está imaginando, para... para... Ora, você sabe! Ela não é o tipo de mulher como as suas outras namoradas!

- Peraí, eu também não sou um animal, tia! Pelos deuses, eu já disse que não vou faltar com respeito com ela! Se quiser que eu jure, estou jurando agora. Mas imaginei que esta linha de raciocínio já estava inclusa quando eu disse que a amo de verdade.

- Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto de Eros! Meu coração não aguenta, eu já estou velha demais pra isso!

- Por favor, me ajude a fazer os tios compreenderem. Diga que pelo menos você, vai estar do nosso lado.

- Ai, era só o que me faltava, meu Deus...

Miro compreendeu que era o melhor "sim" que ela podia dizer no momento e a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Escute aqui, eu não disse que concordo com esta loucura! Não estou aprovando nada! Mas se estão tão covictos do que querem fazer, vocês estarão declarando guerra e alguém vai precisar acalmar os ânimos para que ninguém se machuque. E isso... Isso talvez eu possa fazer.

- Obrigado, tia. De verdade.

- Mas se você aprontar alguma coisa... Se a menina derramar uma lágrima por casa de você... Eu não preciso nem dizer o que vai te acontecer!

- Não, não precisa, rs.

- Ótimo. Mas como você pretende não matar os seus tios ou não morrer pelas mãos deles com a notícia, se eu mesma quase já não fiz isto por eles?

- Eu não sei ao certo, talvez não exista uma maneira de amenizar o impacto. Mas eu pretendo visitá-los mais vezes, voltar a fazer parte da família. Passar mais tempo com vocês e com a Sofia.

- Só que é mais provável que eles percebam o que está acontecendo antes que contem, porque você e Sofia não são muito bons em disfarçar e às vezes até esquecem disto!

- Mas talvez assim, eles acreditem que o sentimento é real e não uma ilusão como a senhora acha que é.

- E talvez funcione para que você e a menina tirem essa idéia absurda da cabeça.

- Pense como quiser, tia. Desde que não estrague tudo.

- Ah, eu não vou dar o gosto a ninguém de ser a responsável por desandar nenhuma loucura juvenil! Mas é melhor você ir embora agora e voltar outro dia, porque seus tios não merecem o tratamento de choque que tive que aguentar!

Madge foi rapidamente conduzindo Miro para que partisse, de maneira tão brusca que ele se quer pôde dizer adeus. Em seguida puxou-me para cozinha, onde eu finalmente poderia tomar um pouco de café.

- Nossa, tia. Não precisava ter expulsado ele daqui daquele jeito...

- Precisava sim, senhora. E a senhorita também me deve muitas explicações. Porque para o seu primo ter vindo até aqui e me desafiado desse jeito, alguma coisa você aprontou!

- Eu não aprontei nada, tia.

- Ah, Sofia me poupe! Um homem não fica tão desconcertado com uma mulher, só de olhar pra ela! Não mesmo! Alguma coisa você fez para ele ficar pensando mais de um mês no que fazer a respeito e no fim, cometer essa loucura! Sozinho é que ele não ia decidir nada!

- É que... é que eu o beijei, antes de partir com a senhora.

- Como é que é? Você o q...?

- Foi só... Foi tudo tão rápido, não foi nada demais. É que eu...

- Ah, só isso?! Fico muito mais tranqüila em saber que você não teve nada a ver com a loucura que ele está cometendo!

- Eu não planejei aquilo. Quando dei por mim já estava feito e saí depressa dali.

- Ah, que horror, Sofia! Você já tem 15 anos para saber controlar um absurdo desses! Eu não acredito que...!

- Está vendo como a senhora é?! Até agora pouco eu **só** tinha 15 anos e agora eu **já** tenho 15 anos! Então se eu **já** tenho 15 anos, **já** posso saber o que sinto de verdade! E eu imaginei que depois do que eu tinha feito, vendo que não tinha significado nada pra ele eu pudesse esquecê-lo...

- Que era a coisa mais sensata a fazer: esquecer essa asneira.

- Mas eu não esqueci. Não consigo, simplesmente não posso. E agora...

- E agora terminou de fundir a cabeça do seu primo, que nunca teve muito juízo!

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não, querida, não sinta. O que não tem remédio, remediado está.

Titia pareceu dispersa por longo tempo, partindo na direção da janela. O café ficou um pouco indigesto naquela manhã. Estava muito chateada por saber que aquilo entristecia tanto minha tia e entristesseria o restante ainda mais. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu estava feliz. E acreditando que podia me sentir parte dos Ptolemaîos finalmente e que aquele vazio na alma podia enfim me abandonar com a chegada do amor que minha constelação retribuíra.

Quando acabei a refeição e ajudei a arrumar a cozinha com minha silenciosa acompanhante, eu continuava sem saber o que dizer a ela. Sem mais, resolvi simplesmente voltar para casa em silêncio, mas antes que eu pudesse fechar a porta, ela sussurou cansada:

- Você realmente o ama muito, não é?!

Abaixei a cabeça tristemente. A pergunta tinha uma resposta extremamente óbvia, mas ela queria ter certeza que eu a assumiria novamente.

- Sim.

Madge suspirou demoradamente, com os olhos baixos.

- Hunf... Então não tem mais volta.

Eu jamais esqueceria aquele olhar de pesar antes que me virasse as costas. Sempre que passasse por momentos difíceis por estar ao lado de Miro, eu lembraria daquilo que traduzia o paradoxo do meu coração. Eu iria sempre lembrar daquele olhar de dor. O olhar de minha tia, que tão poucas vezes vislumbrei tão distante...

Um segundo antes de eu fechar a porta, ela me deteve com um último conselho, que nunca saiu de minha cabeça.

- Querida... Tome muito cuidado para não esperar demais de Miro, ou poderá se magoar.

Direto e reto. Como se ela própria já tivesse sentido na pele o que dizia. O que eu não poderia prever porém, era que eu também, como ela, cairia na fatal armadilha da expectativa antes que pudesse me dar conta. No entanto eu não fazia a menor idéia naquele momento, do quanto aquelas palavras fariam sentido e peso poucos anos mais tarde...

**CONTINUA...**

**Coração de Estudante (Milton Nascimento)**

Quero falar de uma coisa  
Adivinha onde ela anda  
Deve estar dentro do peito  
Ou caminha pelo ar  
Pode estar aqui do lado  
Bem mais perto que pensamos  
A folha da juventude  
É o nome certo desse amor

Já podaram seus momentos  
Desviaram seu destino  
Seu sorriso de menino  
Quantas vezes se escondeu  
Mas renova-se a esperança  
Nova aurora a cada dia  
E há que se cuidar do broto  
Pra que a vida nos dê  
Flor e fruto

Coração de estudante  
Há que se cuidar da vida  
Há que se cuidar do mundo  
Tomar conta da amizade  
Alegria e muito sonho  
Espalhados no caminho  
Verdes, planta e sentimento  
Folhas, coração,  
Juventude e fé.


	8. Tempestades

**O QUE PODE MUDAR A SUA VIDA?**

_**Capítulo VII – Tempestades**_

Miro levanta-se de sua cama pela quinta vez naquela noite, desistindo de dormir. Sentou-se ao lado da cabeceira esfregando as têmporas nervosamente, soltando um longo suspiro.

Olhou para o relógio, constatando que ainda não eram nem três horas da madrugada.

- Que saco...

Vestia apenas uma calça de tecido leve e de tom azulado e seguiu descalço para a cozinha sem acender as luzes. Sobre a mesa, a caixa de calmantes o atraiu mais uma vez, mas ao abri-la, notou que os comprimidos estavam no fim e a devolveu sobre o móvel. Se continuasse naquele ritmo, aquelas drogas acabariam lhe fazendo mal, se já não estavam; pois há várias semanas estava com problemas para dormir. Não adiantava se enganar, sabia exatamente o que o estava deixando assim.

Bebeu um pouco de água e saiu à soleira da porta da casa, para tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Ficou a fitar as estrelas, pensativo.

Como havia combinado com Sofia, manteve contato freqüente, ligando sempre que podia e até mesmo retornou à casa dos tios por duas ou três vezes. Mas aquela situação mal resolvida, era no mínimo desconcertante. Cedo ou tarde, teria de enfrentar seus tios - incluindo Egídio - e dizer a verdade.

O assunto o deixara desequilibrado e a insônia era tanta, que já estava sentindo-se um zumbi. Aquilo não podia mais prolongar-se...

Soltou o ar com pesar. Kâmus continuava lhe fazendo imensa falta, pois com certeza há esta hora estaria lhe dando uma bronca ou distraindo-lhe com assuntos mais suaves. Mas Kâmus estava em Paris, finalmente tendo uma vida... Sua própria vida. Talvez fosse chegada a hora de também ele desprender-se e seguir o exemplo do francês, mas este era um assunto ainda mais complicado, com o qual ainda não queria lidar.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, pois um sopro de brisa os arremessara para frente de seu rosto. Correu os olhos ainda mais uma vez pelo céu e visualizou sua constelação. Fechou os olhos, tentando fugir dos próprios sentimentos. A imagem de Sofia surgiu em sua frente no mesmo instante, com aquele sorriso cálido, a tocar seu rosto. Abriu os olhos assustado, com a sensação quente que invadira-lhe o rosto, como se alguém realmente o tivesse tocado. Mas não havia ninguém, todo o santuário estava adormecido. Passou a mão pela em face de qual sentira o toque suave e baixou o olhar num meio sorriso, constatando-se irreversivelmente enlouquecido.

Resolveu entrar. Sentou-se no sofá, sentindo o corpo pesado, com todo aquele cansaço acumulado. Ligou a tv, tristemente constatando que a maioria dos canais já estava fora do ar. Tentou o rádio... Mas nenhuma música distraía-lhe a mente caótica. Deitou no braço do sofá, fechando os olhos e passando as mãos sobre eles, começando a entrar em desespero. Passados alguns segundos, voltou a si, ainda com aquele aperto no peito.

O aparelho telefônico tornou-se o novo foco do seu olhar. Sentia-se ridículo, fraco, derrotado... Inconveniente. Mas já não suportava-se mais e com as mãos trêmulas, discou de uma vez o conhecido número. Depois de um longo tempo mudo, o celular finalmente começa a chamar. Miro raciocina, - martelando os dedos no braço do sofá - que ao terceiro toque ele desistiria. Esperou o quarto... E já estava para desligar quando o telefone ficou mudo outra vez. Uma respiração fraca surgiu do outro lado do aparelho e alguns ruídos denunciavam que a pessoa tentava despertar.

- Quem é?

Uma voz muito baixa e suave respondeu preocupada, aliviando imediatamente a aflição do cavaleiro, que suspirou, fechando os olhos por um momento e sorriu.

- Me desculpa, amor...

- Miro?

- Acordei você, não foi?

- Na verdade eu tinha acabado de descer pro quarto, deu sorte que eu não estava de fone ainda. Está tudo bem?

- Não... Quer dizer, está mais...

- Calma. Fala devagar.

- Eu acho que vou passar aí amanhã... Ou melhor... hoje, rs.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Miro?

- Ah, eu ando sem sono esses dias. Mas nada demais.

- Você precisa descansar, sabia?

- Sei, sim. Vou falar com seu pai, não consigo mais... tsc.

- Pára de se preocupar com isso tanto assim, vai te fazer mal...

- Já está me fazendo mal, Sofia.

- Que horas você ta pensando em passar aqui?

- Não, sei... acho que de manhã mesmo.

- Vê se não vai perder a cabeça e discutir com o papai, você sabe que ele...

- Sim, eu sei, Sofia. Não pretendo brigar com ninguém. Mas ele vai ter que me ouvir.

Um suspiro preocupado surge do outro lado e passam-se alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Está bem. Eu vou... tentar prepará-los um pouco aqui, então não venha muito cedo, ta?

- Tudo bem.

- Descansa um pouco Miro, você não precisa ficar assim. Vai dar tudo certo.

- hunf... Espero. Estou com um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso.

- O pressentimento dos homens é muito fraco, isso é especialidade feminina.

- há...Desculpe! Mas você precisa dormir também, mocinha, então eu não vou mais te aborrecer.

- Você nunca me aborrece.

Miro sentiu uma nova pontada no peito, louco para tê-la ao seu lado naquele momento para tomá-la nos braços. Apesar da saudade, lembrou-se que ao menos a veria dali algumas horas e apenas sorriu.

- Nos falamos pela manhã.

- Tenta descansar, por favor... Sua voz está até diferente.

- É a ligação que está ruim.

- Huhum... sei.

- Tá duvidando de mim?

- Eu te amo, seu teimoso... Estou com saudade de você, quase não aparece aqui.

- É essa situação esquisita... Bom, eu só liguei porque estava... eu sei lá, não estou raciocinando direito. Quando eu estiver saindo eu te ligo. Boa noite.

- Tenta se acalmar, ou não vai adiantar nada você vir aqui.

- É, eu sei disso.

- Então bom descanso.

- Ok. Bom descanso pra você também.

Assim que desligou o aparelho, o cavaleiro seguiu em direção ao banheiro, pedindo aos deuses que um bom banho solucionasse um pouco mais daquela angústia e o tornasse capaz de raciocinar novamente.

Por longo tempo, deixou simplesmente que a água quente recaísse sobre sua cabeça, como se ela tivesse o poder de levar consigo todo aquele torpor. E realmente, algo aliviou em sua mente - seja pela água ou pelo telefonema -, mas também sentiu a força do cansaço de todos aqueles dias sem dormir, transformar-se em dores musculares. Meio cambaleante, vestiu-se e seguiu novamente para o quarto. Jogou-se na cama num suspiro pesado e fechou os olhos.

- Miro!!! _¡Despierta, hombre! _Virou bela adormecida?!

O cavaleiro sobressaltou-se com o forte solavanco, flertando com um ataque cardíaco. Capricórnio apoiara os pés em sua cama e provavelmente a havia chutado para chamá-lo. Sentia que fechara os olhos por um único segundo, mas notou que a luz do sol já invadira seu quarto e sentou-se assustado.

- Vai pra balada, se _enamora_ por aí e _ahora __duerme en servicio!_ Athena está chamando há horas! Quer deixar todo mundo maluco? Pensamos que até estivesse _muerto_! Quase destrocei a porta de tanto bater e gritei feito um louco lá fora!

Miro levantou-se meio titubeante, sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça.

- Que horas são?

- São sete horas. _¿Qué tenía? _Está com uma cara horrível.

O cavaleiro apoiou-se no batente da porta do banheiro e procurou respirar.

- Não há nada, eu estou bem. Ou vou ficar.

- Está ainda mais pálido que o Shaka.

- Não ando dormindo bem, digamos. - suspirou e levantou a cabeça. - Disse que Athena deseja falar conosco?

- _No, no. Con usted!_ Aposto que vai levar uma bronca, no mínimo aprontou das suas outra vez!

- Ok, obrigado pela sinceridade, Shura.

Miro lavou o rosto e penteou os cabelos apressadamente. Ao seguir em direção a sua armadura, notou que o amigo ainda não havia retirado-se da casa e o observou interrogativamente com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- _Y tu niña... ¿Como estas la bella muchacha?_ _¿Ya Colocó riendas en ti?_

Escorpião sorriu divertido, por quase ter-se esquecido que era o assunto do momento - e ai dele se não compartilhasse de seus bons momentos com os companheiros curiosos e entusiasmados!

Ela está bem, se é o quer saber. Me surpreendendo a cada dia com sua maturidade, como sempre, rs.

- _Si, claramente... _– respondeu cínico – Aposto que _la noche_ foi longa!_¡Y ahora te dejas así! Mujeres, Miro... Destruyen la vida de cualquier hombre..._

- Deixa a Shina ouvir o que está dizendo, que você vai ver o que é destruir! Rs... Falando nisto, Shura... precisarei que vigiem a casa de Escorpião nesta manhã. Vou passar na casa dos meus tios logo mais. Podem fazer-me este favor?

- _Si, no tiene problemas_. Mas se vai ver _tu novia_, então por que está com cara de _toro_ que prevê _la muerte_? – disse o guerreiro apertando-lhe o ombro de maneira amistosa, constatando que apesar de abatido, ao menos o humor do aracnídeo estava melhor, desde que se resolvera com a prima.

- Hm. Porque hoje é dia de enfrentar o toureiro.

Miro sorriu de canto com o olhar distante, imediatamente compreendido pelo amigo, que soltou-lhe o ombro e bateu-lhe nas costas, antes de afastar-se.

- _Ah, ahora entiendo... Entonces, buena suerte con su tío, va necesitar_.

- Hunf, obrigado.

Capricórnio afastou-se em silêncio e Miro logo seguiu para a Sala do mestre, lá encontrando Saga e Athena a postos. Fez uma respeitosa mesura a ambos e indagou sobre o chamado, desculpando-se pela demora. Saga apenas o cumprimentou com um sorriso e Saori pediu para que Escorpião entrasse em sua sala particular.

- Não há o que se preocupar, Miro. São apenas assuntos particulares de seu interesse. Siga-me.

Miro a seguiu até uma mesa de mogno, onde sentaram-se frente a frente.

- A Shina nos contou sobre alguém da sua família que foi encontrada aqui no Santuário.

- Ah, sim... A Sofia.

Ele estava surpreso, mas de maneira nenhuma chateado. Apenas indagava-se sobre o motivo daquela conversa. Saori sorriu satisfeita, notando o brilho no olhar de Miro ao pronunciar o nome da moça que os outros dourados lhe falaram tão bem e parecia ser total proprietária do coração de Escorpião.

- Isso. Sofia. Acha que ela tem algum interesse em saber sobre a família verdadeira? Porque for desejo de vocês, posso providenciar uma investigação.

- Creio que ela ficaria muito feliz, senhorita.

- Ótimo. E com quem eu posso falar sobre o dia em que ela foi encontrada?

- Comigo, eu mesmo a encontrei naquela noite.

- Ah... Certo. Então vamos lá. – ajeitou alguns papéis e pegou uma caneta para fazer a anotações. - Explique exatamente, onde foi que as encontrou e as características da mulher que a carregava. Qualquer coisa que puder lembrar-se será importante, inclusive a data e o ano que ocorreu...(Saori)

Após aquela longa conversa com Athena, Miro sentia-se praticamente oco por dentro. Nunca imaginou que lembraria de tantos detalhes sem, no entanto, desconhecer completamente o que fora feito do corpo da suposta mãe de Sofia. O assunto o havia assustado, como se de repente, pudesse perdê-la para suas verdadeiras origens. Procurou afastar aquele pensamento negativo, sabendo o quanto estava sendo tolo em cogitar tal possibilidade. Além disso, não havia mais ninguém que pudesse solicitar a guarda dela, depois de tanto tempo. Porém, precisou ficar ainda algum tempo sozinho para voltar a si e seguir para as terras de seus tios.

Lá chegando, estacionou o carro em frente à casa de Egídio e respirou profundamente antes de soltar o volante, pedindo aos deuses algum tipo de iluminação divina para que não fizesse nenhuma bobagem. Mal teve tempo de descer e já foi recepcionado pela doce Ágata, que ofereceu-lhe um abraço carinhoso, confessando-se preocupada com o "assunto sério" que ele tinha para tratar com o tio. Miro esboçou um sorriso, compreendendo que ela ainda não desconfiava do que acontecera entre ele e Sofia, pois do contrário o trataria mais friamente. Levantou a cabeça e engoliu seco. Sua bela menina o esperava na soleira da porta, com uma calça preta e uma blusa lilás de mangas caídas nos ombros. Ao vê-lo, esboçou um sorriso tão tímido e distante, que de pronto ele soube que ela também estava aflita.

- Como vai, minha flor?

Seguro sua pequena e gélida mão por um momento, apertando-a para inspirar a ambos um pouco de confiança e beijou-a na testa. Ela apertou sua mão ainda mais e fechou os olhos por um momento. Também ela, desejava beijá-lo novamente nos lábios, pois desde a noite do teatro não ousaram mais arriscar-se, antes de conversar com a família. Um aperto transpassou por seu peito e ele a abraçou, tentando amenizar a ansiedade.

- Estou bem, Miro. Que bom que veio...

Não houve tempo para sentar-se ou conversar com as duas mulheres assim que entrou na casa, pois logo Egídio, sisudo, apareceu sala adentro e cumprimentou-lhe rapidamente, indagando se tudo estava bem. O coração do dourado parou, antes que fosse capaz de responder que sim. Levantou-se do Sofá e pediu que pudessem conversar em particular. Os olhos cinzentos do homem estreitaram-se e consentiram silenciosamente. Ele, diferente de Ágata, parecia supor o que pairava no ar e não estava nem um pouco satisfeito.

Afastaram-se, fechando a porta da cozinha ao entrar. Ágata voltou tranqüilamente aos seus afazeres e Sofia grudou no Sofá, apertando uma mão contra a outra com o pensamento longe, tentando manter a calma e torcendo para que tudo transcorresse sem muitas brigas.

- E então sobrinho... Que assunto tão sério é este?

- Bem, na verdade são dois assuntos. – sua voz saíra tão fraca e rouca, que Miro teve raiva de si mesmo.

Egídio apontou-lhe a cadeira do lado oposto da mesa e franziu o cenho. Ambos sentaram-se. Escorpião sentia-se frente a uma Inquisição em que sabia-se culpado e indagou-se sobre onde fora parar todo o oxigênio do local. Cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e puxou o ar com dificuldade.

- Se for algo sobre sua parte das terras, é Madge quem detém esta documentação consigo.

- Não, não é isso, tio. É sobre a Sofia... Athena soube de como a encontramos e irá providenciar uma investigação sobre a verdadeira família dela. Eu queria saber se vocês têm alguma objeção quanto a isso.

- O homem arregalou os olhos e recostou-se sobre a cadeira, nitidamente chocado.

- Bom, acredito que seria egoísmo da nossa parte não permitir que a menina saiba a verdade sobre sua origem...

- Foi o que pensei, tio. Afinal, se ninguém nunca procurou por ela é porque realmente não restou ninguém, portanto não há risco de que vocês...

- A Sofia jamais sairia desta casa. – Egídio ficou sério outra vez e apoiou os braços sobre a mesa. – Seria ingratidão demais e não creio que ela seja capaz disto.

- Ela nunca abandonaria vocês. Bom, assim que eu tiver alguma notícia, eu aviso.

- Certo, filho. E qual é o outro assunto?

Miro respirou fundo e retirou a franja dos olhos.

- Também é sobre a Sofia. – engoliu seco e encorajou-se.

- O que tem a minha filha? – seu tio já demonstrava resquícios de indignação.

- É um anjo, tio. Sua filha é um anjo... – suspirou.

- O que está tentando dizer, Miro?!

O mais velho já começara a ficar vermelho de nervoso e Miro indagava-se se haveria alguma chance de que ele não estourasse. Buscou palavras amenas, mas concluiu que isso nada mudaria e resolveu dizer de uma vez:

- Tio, eu nem sei como dizer ao senhor, mas... Eu estou apaixonado por ela.

Silêncio absoluto. O tio o encarava incrédulo, bufante, tentando voltar a respirar e sentindo seu sangue ferver.

- Eu sei que...

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?????

- Tio, eu sei que isso é um pouco maluco, mas...

- Não, não, não! Espera... repete o que disse!

- Eu amo a Sofia. Estou apaixonado por ela e queria pedir a você que...

- Você é algum tipo de idiota ou retardado, rapaz?! Ou você acha que EU sou algum tipo idiota?!

- Tio, por favor...

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito! Você entra na minha casa, com essa sua cara de pau e com esta históriazinha barata sobre a suposta "família verdadeira" da minha filha... E espera que com isso eu considere plausível que você se aproveite da inocência dela, é isso?! Se foi pra isso que veio, pode sair imediatamente!!!

Egídio estava completamente alterado e já levantara-se da mesa, mas Miro também já estava saindo do sério e levantou-se.

- Não confunda uma coisa com a outra. O caso da família dela nada tem haver com o que estou tentando te dizer sobre...

- Eu não quero saber!!!

- Me escute, tio!

- Sai da minha casa.

- Pelo menos me escuta antes!!!

- Eu não vou escutar desaforo nenhum, que venha de você!!!

- Dá pra calar a boca e me ouvir por uma única vez na sua vida?!

- Quando é que vai finalmente respeitar os mais velhos da sua família, moleque?!

- Assim que algum de vocês mostrar o mínimo de respeito por mim!

O mais velho estava incrédulo e ofegante, embasbacado com a ousadia do sobrinho, que empurrara a cadeira com força, tentando conter a raiva que lhe invadiu. Egídio notou que ele continha lágrimas nos olhos e soube que tocara em rancores que não deveriam ter sido reavivados, mas já era tarde.

Sofia e Ágata abriram a porta, aflitas, a mãe finalmente compreendendo a gravidade da situação.

- Papai, por favor parem com isso. Deixa eu tentar explicar que...

- Sobe pro seu quarto!

- Papai!

- Sobe pro seu quarto agora, menina!!! Estou mandando subir pro seu quarto!!! Anda logo se não quer que eu a carregue até lá a força!

Sofia derrama uma lágrima sobre sua delicada face. Miro procura recompor-se e faz sinal para que ela se fosse. A menina sussurra um "sinto muito" a ele, antes de se retirar. Egídio a seguiu até as escadas da sala, furioso que estava.

- E não me saia mais de lá até segunda ordem!!!

- Ágata aproximou-se do marido, procurando acalmá-lo.

- Querido, o que está havendo aqui? Mantenha a calma, ou a sua pressão pode...

Miro aproximava-se da sala, muito sério, e ao revê-lo o homem perdeu o controle de si por mais uma vez, ao apontá-lo para a esposa.

- Este ousado está tendo o disparate de dizer que quer namorar com a Sofia!!! Como acha que devo ficar?! Ele só pode estar achando que sou idiota!!!

- Meu, Deus, filho, você enlouqueceu?! Ela sua prima! – disse a senhora, embasbacada.

- Tia, tio... Hunf... por favor, vocês precisam me ouvir. Acontece que...

- Repito que deveria ter mais respeito conosco, antes de sugerir uma sandisse absurda destas, seu ingrato desgraçado!

Miro queria ir embora. Preferia estar sozinho a ouvir cada palavra daquela, fincadas como facas em seu peito. A cada momento parecia que as lágrimas inundavam-lhe os olhos de maneira que não agüentaria segurá-las por muito mais tempo. Mas ele estava ali por Sofia...

- Escuta uma coisa, tio... Eu sempre respeitei qualquer opinião de vocês e levei cada palavra em consideração por toda a minha vida. Só que a partir do momento que eu fiz uma escolha, a MINHA escolha, VOCÊS me desrespeitaram. Nunca entenderam o que eu fiz, porque nunca se quer tentaram entender! Então da próxima vez que me chamar de desgraçado, pensa bem no que o senhor está dizendo!

- Ágata, vá ficar com a menina, você não tem que ouvir isso.

A gentil senhora estava paralisada, tentando raciocinar e compreender o por que do sobrinho estar fazendo aquilo. Suspirou e meneou a cabeça negativamente, desaprovando Escorpião, antes de subir as escadas. Egídio voltou seu olhar fulminante a Miro.

- Você está me ameaçando, moleque?!

- Não eu não estou te ameaçando, pois ao contrário do que pensa não sou mais nenhum moleque. E tem mais, eu não estou aqui para saber o que vocês pensam a meu respeito, eu vim falar sobre a Sofia e sobre o que eu sinto por ela!

- Hã! Está louco! Ela é sua prima, não importa o que diga! Já disse que não adianta vir com esta história sobre...!

- Não estou com história nenhuma! Será que o senhor não consegue falar um minuto comigo, sem gritar?!

- Não me desafie, moleque.

- Então comece me chamando pelo nome que seu irmão me deu.

- Agora vai desrespeitar a memória de seu próprio pai?! Tenho vergonha de você...

- Só que para sua infelicidade, tio... Sua filha é a única que respeita e valoriza o que eu fiz por todos nós. Sim, porque o senhor nunca vai entender isto, não é? Nunca vai entender que foi para protegê-los... Mas isso não me importa mais. Porque a sua vergonha é o meu orgulho de toda uma vida, que você jamais vai ser capaz de compreender.

- O que está querendo fazer é incesto!

- Não, não é incesto! Você sabe muito bem que não é! Porque o nosso sangue não corre, nem nunca correu nas veias dela, o senhor bem sabe!

- Isto nada tem a ver com sangue!!! Ela é tua prima!!! Não importa o que diga, Sofia é tua prima!

- Eu compreendo e sei bem do que está falando! Mas eu a amo e juro a você que...

- É mesmo?! E desde quando?! Quando foi que, magicamente, à distância, teve o poder de se apaixonar pela própria prima?! Que tem praticamente a metade da sua idade o que ainda por cima o classifica como um ped...

- Nem ouse me ofender desta maneira! O que estou tentando dizer, é muito sério! E não pense você, que eu são tão burro a ponto de não saber de todos estes empecilhos, pois do contrário eu não me daria o trabalho de vir até aqui para falar com o senhor e ainda ser obrigado a ouvir todos estes absurdos!

- Eu é que não sou obrigado a ouvir este absurdo!

- Mas vai ouvir! A Sofia foi o que de melhor aconteceu em minha vida.

- Na sua, não! Na minha e na de Ágata!

- O senhor deve ter-se esquecido que se eu não a tivesse encontrado no Santuário, o lugar que todos vocês tanto amaldiçoam, ela jamais estaria aqui conosco e provavelmente estaria morta!

- Cale essa sua boca!!! Fique bem longe da menina ou vai se arrepender!

- O problema tio, é que nem eu e nem ela queremos o mesmo que o senhor. Por que agora a escolha não é só minha, e dela também! Eu vim até aqui para falar tranqüilamente com o senhor e tentar fazê-lo entender que tenho absoluto respeito por ela! Já que não está disposto a ouvir, o problema é seu! Mas não pode me proibir de ver a Sofia!

- Ótimo! Se é tão auto-suficiente assim, pois bem! Esqueça de uma vez que tem uma família, pois eu não tenho sobrinho nenhum! Há quinze anos atrás que eu o perdi e agora não existe mais nada, além da minha filha! E não é nenhum intruso que vai desviá-la de seu caminho!

- Intruso?! Agora além de tudo sou um intruso?! Hã... E eu vou desviar ela do que, me diz?! Você só pode estar de brincadeira, porque até onde eu sei, o caminho que ela percorreu até agora foi o que vocês queriam! E sei bem, que estão loucos para casá-la com o primeiro comerciante rico que aparecer! Que espécie de caminho ou escolha ela está tendo?! Eu não estou vendo nenhuma!!! Aposto que nem sabe o que ela quer da própria vida!

- Saia da minha casa e nunca mais apareça aqui! Quero você bem longe da minha filha, entendeu?! Bem longe, como sempre esteve!!! Já basta de magoá-la com seu mundinho perfeito, que não pode abandonar! Não pode ser tão difícil assim continuar a fazer o que sempre fez! Pois então, saia!!!

- Não admito que fale assim comigo!

- E eu não admito que nos faça de idiotas! Além de ser um abuso, no mínimo incesto, você jamais poderia dar uma vida descente a ela porque a sua "escolha" exige que se dedique a tempo integral àquele maldito templo! E lá, não permito que ela pise nunca mais! Volte e proteja o que tem que proteger, bem longe das minhas vistas!!!

Desta feita uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do cavaleiro, que estava incrédulo. Com certeza, se não fosse por Sofia, já teria esmurrado a cara de seu próprio tio, tal foi sua indignação com as atrocidades que ouvira. Mas também era certo que, se não fosse por ela, talvez nunca mais fosse rever a família, por puro receio... Pegou sua jaqueta e esfregou o rosto, vermelho de raiva.

- Está certo, então diga e pense o que quiser a meu respeito, pois isso nada significa pra mim! Mas não pode obrigar a Sofia a fazer suas próprias vontades!

Egídio abriu a porta.

- Suma de uma vez da minha casa.

- Você pode proibir... Mas não é capaz de acabar com o que eu e Sofia sentimos. E eu não vou desistir dela. – e saiu.

Egídio bateu a porta com força, no mesmo instante indo procurar o ser remédio de pressão, pois estava trêmulo de desgosto.

Miro saiu com o carro, também tremendo de raiva, com a última frase do tio sobre suas obrigações do Santuário lhe martelando os pensamentos insistentemente. Sofia estava trancada no quarto. A mãe já havia desistido de pedir para deixá-la entrar e rezava baixinho no quarto para que tudo acabasse bem.

Abraçada a um travesseiro, a menina chorava copiosamente, sabendo que a culpa era sua, por Miro ter ouvido de seu pai todas aquelas atrocidades em alto e bom som. Aquilo não era justo para ele, era a última coisa que merecia ouvir no mundo todo. E agora, o que poderia fazer? O que fariam eles, depois de Miro ter sido expulso para sempre de sua casa? Além disso, indignado com estava, seu pai não a deixaria sair de casa sem companhia de alguém por muito tempo, até que lhe arranjasse um noivo... Sim, ela tinha certeza que esta seria a primeira coisa que seu pai faria: apressar-se em arranjar-lhe um noivo. E agora pouco ligaria se ela gostasse da escolha ou não. Chorou até não agüentar mais, até sentir que as lágrimas haviam secado e não era capaz de sentir mais nada. Estava oca. Não sabia o que fazer... Mas sabia que não queria ver ninguém, pois repetiriam todas as calúnias contra Miro para ela assim que a vissem.

Ouviu os outros tios chegarem na casa, e uma grande confusão formou-se, tal foi a indignação geral. A discussão durou longas horas e parecia que jamais cessaria. A voz de Madge soava forte, como uma advogada que tentava manter a calma dos outros, pedindo-lhes paciência e tempo, para que tudo ficasse esclarecido. Algo silenciou os Ptolemaîos finalmente, como se estivessem perplexos, tentando digerir aquela informação.

Berenice subiu com Ágata. Depois Madge. Até mesmo Georgio e Adônis rogaram-lhe insistentemente que abrisse a porta. Mas não adiantava chamá-la. Sofia ficou o dia todo trancada no quarto. Não almoçou, não jantou, não dava o menor sinal de que iria sair e Egídio já não deixava que Ágata insistisse mais.

Ela não tinha condições nem mesmo de ouvir um pouco de música. Tinha o olhar perdido na foto de Miro, enquanto tentava escrever uma longa carta que jamais enviaria. Uma carta ao senhor que visitava seus sonhos quase toda noite. Ouviu um estalido na janela, mas não deu atenção ao fato. O barulho se repetiu. Sofia olhou na direção da janela. Uma nova pedra atingiu o vidro e com o coração na mão, resolveu verificar.

Miro estava abaixo da escada de incêndio, procurando outra pedra. Estava indignado por ser obrigado a agir de maneira tão ridícula, mesmo depois de tornar-se um dourado de Escorpião.

- _Isso é fim de carreira... Que ninguém nunca saiba que cheguei a tal ponto... _

Ele já estava prestes a arremessar uma nova pedra, quando ouviu Sofia abrir a janela.

- _Você ficou maluco! Se o meu pai..._

- _Chhh! Desce aqui, rápido! Eu preciso ir embora logo..._

Sofia desceu em silêncio. Quando a meia luz da lua tocou sua face, Miro pôde ver o inchaço e vermelhidão dos delicados olhos e sentiu-se culpado por ter discutido com o tio.

- _Seu louco, o que você está fazendo aqui?_

- _Isso..._

Não agüentou mais. Puxou Sofia pela cintura e beijou-lhe com todo desejo e saudade que possuía, apertando-a contra si. Ela perdeu a força das pernas com a exigência do beijo, sentindo a língua dele explorar sua boca com avidez. Sua respiração acelerou-se em questão de segundos e o coração parecia que ia saltar-lhe pela garganta. Ao mesmo tempo, toda a angústia pareceu dissipar-se por alguns instantes, pois tudo que lhe importava estava com ela naquele momento. Antes que ambos perdessem o controle, Miro afastou-se, beijando-lhe repetidas vezes os lábios, o rosto e o pescoço da amada, antes de abraçá-la e sussurrar-lhe:

- _Se não fosse por você eu teria matado o seu pai! Eu sei que me pediu que não discutisse, mas você viu que eu não tive a mínima chance de... _

- _Eu sei... Sinto muito pelo que ele disse..._

Sofia o apertou com força, deixando que novas lágrimas invadissem sua face. Miro beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e enxugou-lhe as lágrimas gentilmente.

- _Eu já esperava, não se preocupe. Tinha certeza que ele ia me atacar com assuntos passados, só pra me provocar. Agora é melhor eu ir. Eu volto quando os ânimos tiverem se acalmado um pouco. Não fique preocupada, vamos resolver isso. _

Sofia faz que sim, silenciosamente e Miro a beija mais uma vez, de maneira mais amena e carinhosa. Ele ainda esperou que ela subisse para quarto antes de partir.

Seguiu em silêncio para o Santuário, - desta feita a pé, maneira que encontrou de calmar os ânimos: gastando um pouco de energia. Agora a guerra era para valer e tanto ele, quanto o tio, haviam pego pesado demais. Miro amaldiçoou sua falta de paciência, pois agora as coisas ficariam mais difíceis para ambos.

As ruas e escadarias estavam praticamente vazias, à não ser por alguns bares, boates e casas de festa. Caminhava distraído, pensando e remoendo o que faria para que o tio o ouvisse de verdade. Passou pelos portões de um anfiteatro e a porta entreaberta deixava a mostra uma orquestra ajeitando os instrumentos para o último ensaio da noite. Um órgão de tubos imediatamente iniciou os pesados acordes temáticos de "O Fantasma da Ópera" e o cavaleiro quase caiu para tráz com o baque. Fora o seu segundo grande susto do dia e precisou de alguns momentos para recuperar-se, paralisado ao lado dos portões. Aos poucos foi recompondo-se, apreciando o som com mais calma e a tão conhecida melodia arrancou-lhe da realidade por alguns instantes.

_"Estava dormindo na casa de sua tia Madge, quando pareceu ouvir movimentações estranhas no andar superior e resolveu verificar. Encontrou sua tia entrando no quarto oferecido a Sofia, meio sonolenta. Ela fez sinal para que ele fizesse silêncio e deixou-o entrar depois de acender o abajour do local. Sofia estava em meio a um pesadelo e se debatia e chorava. Madge aproximou-se dela. Miro notou que usava um fone de ouvido, quando a tia verificou um diskman que estava sobre a cama. _

- _A porcaria da pilha acabou..._

_A senhora passou as mãos pelas faces da sobrinha e segurou uma de suas mãos, que logo a apertou com muita força._

- _Chhh... calma, querida, calma..._

- _Não acha melhor acordá-la, tia? Ela parece tão..._

- _Acordá-la agora vai ser pior, acredite. Depois ela nem consegue dormir. Infelizmente isso sempre acontece... Vem até aqui e segura a mão dela um pouco, enquanto eu vou atrás de uma pilha._

_Com dificuldade, soltou a mão de Sofia entregou a Miro, que logo sentiu a força com que Sofia apertava-lhe a mão. Não entendeu sobre o que as pilhas do aparelho tinham a ver com o atordoamento da prima, mas não teve tempo de perguntar, pois a tia já saíra do quarto. _

- _Por favor, não...hm..._

_Ela inda estava em delírios. O cavaleiro coloucou a mão sobre a sua testa, sem saber o que podia fazer para ajudar - já que, segundo a tia, acordá-la não era a melhor opção. Sofia abrandou um pouco suas feições, mas ainda agitava-se e apertava-lhe a mão com força cada vez maior. A tia voltou apressada e trocou as pilhas do diskman. Miro teve um sobressalto com a melodia fúnebre que dele saíra. Os fortes acordes de "The Phantom of the Opera" o fizeram supor que a menina acordaria. Do contrário, ela aos poucos foi acalmando-se e, com o tempo, a pressão que fazia na mão do primo desapareceu. Escorpião não entendia, nem de perto, como alguém poderia dormir ouvindo aquilo sem ter um novo pesadelo, mas não ousou comentar. _

_Sua tia fez sinal para que saíssem e ele soltou a mão da prima, afastando-se. Fecharam a porta atrás de si._

- _Como ela consegue?_

- _Não me pergunte, querido, ela adora essa ópera.. Sabe-se lá por que, a única coisa que a impede de ter pesadelos todas as noites, são estas porcarias..._

- _Mas esta Ópera não é sobre um fatasma?_

- _E que mata suas vítimas enforcadas numa corda._

- _A pequena senhora também tinha suas feições tão inconformada quanto as dele._

- _Puxa, que coisa..._

- _Bem, eu também não conheço bem a história, mas parece que tem algum romance no meio também. Aqueles amores que ninguém aprova, algo assim. Ela vive cantarolando alguma coisa disto pelos cantos._

- _Vocês devem estar até enjoados de ouvir, rs..._

- _Meu caro desnaturado, se por uma única vez você ouví-la cantar, saberia que é impossível enjoar de sua voz. Mas agora chega de conversa, volte a dormir, seu magrelo. Ela vai ficar bem agora. Boa noite."_

Sentiu um solavanco. Alguém trombara com ele ao passar, pois estava paralisado no meio da calçada. Voltou a si com o choque e tornou a caminhar.

Um romance. Então a Ópera preferida de Sofia, tinha um romance, um fantasma e algumas trágédias...

Sorriu divertido, constatando que era bem parecido com o que estavam vivenciando, - incluindo as mortes trágicas - e a melodia era um exemplo bem típico das músicas que a prima sempre apreciou.

- Talvez um dia eu a leve, Sofia... Para assitir essa tal ópera...

CONTINUA...

**Stormrider (CAVALEIRO DA TEMPESTADE)  
Composição: Iced Earth**

E assim eu viajo pelas planícies astrais  
Vejo a neblina á frente  
E apesar do céu estar iluminado em chamas  
Eu temo á frente do cavaleiro da tempestade  
Raios cruzam o céu  
Escurescendo o azul da noite  
Cavaleiros cavalgam em nuvens tristes  
Eu grito com as luzes do céu

Demônios enfurecidos viajam pela noite  
A hora está quase chegando  
Eu visto uma capa de aço  
Ninguém escuta meus gritos

Posso sentir a tempestande se aproximando  
A dor é real  
Eu respiro a morte, ela está no ar  
Eu não sinto mais nada, não me importo

A os sons das trompetas eu estou livre  
Essa visão que vejo não pode ser de mim  
O que é isso que eu fiz?  
Porque eu sou o escolhido

Lutando, apanhando  
Cavaleiro da tempestade  
Cavaleiro da tempestade

Agora o cavaleiro cavalga pela noite  
A hora está quase chegando  
E estou vestido com aço  
Ninguém escuta meus gritos

Me ajude, nesse inferno por dentro de mim  
Minha vida é minha, é o meu orgulho  
Continuo meu forte sonho  
Me salve desse grito horrível

Lutando, apanhando  
Cavaleiro da tempestade  
Cavaleiro da tempestade

**riendas em espanhol, significa "****rédeas".**

**NA:** (Eu bem que avisei que o Miro tava frito! Tadinho, o Egídio foi muito mal com ele...) Aew! \o/ Mais uma, mais uma! Cara minha inspiração ta tão forte que to até com medo! XP

Perséfone e Nathy, não precisam mais me esfolar viva ou chantagearem-me! Está aí finalmente, hehe... Consegui! Destravou! Ôh capitulozinho enrroscado! '

Bom primeiramente eu quero pedir desculpas pelo meu "portunholês" do Shura, pois conheço poucas palavras do idioma espanhol e coloquei misturado ao português mesmo. P Então, se alguém conhecer um pouco mais da língua e encontrar algum erro, por favor me avise! Ficarei feliz em corrigir! XD

Ah, mil perdões ao pessoal do fanfiction pelo mega atraso de atualização... XP

Agradeço muito a todos aqueles que estão acompanhando este fic e a todos que a comentam e criticam, recebo todos os comentários com muito prazer! Obrigada mesmo a todos vocês que têm paciência pra ler isso, hehe!

E claro, não posso esquecer minha querida máfia, que acompanha todo o processo, me ajuda nas correções, nas famosas "frases estranhas" ou nas dúvidas de "como é mesmo que se comporta tal cavaleiro?", rs... Valeu Pervas Clan! Vocês saum tuuudo na minha vida!!! Em especial Ephe, Shinzu e Dani Polaris, valeu de novo pelo controle de qualidade!!! XD

Bjs a todos

;Déia


	9. Falsos Passos

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas a personagem Sofia e os parentes do miro são de minha autoria, portanto podem ficar a vontade para utilizá-los, desde que eu seja previamente comunicada e inserida no disclaimer! Músicas incidentais: Final Feliz (Jorge Vercillo) e Quase sem Querer (Legião Urbana).

**O QUE PODE MUDAR A SUA VIDA?**

_**Capítulo VIII – Falsos passos**_

Há alguns dias que o Santuário não recebia visitas e a calmaria continuava, trazendo-nos o desconforto de estranhos pressentimentos. Estava a meditar fora da casa de Áries, sentindo a brisa fresca daquela tarde nublada. Alguns soldados aproximaram-se com passos apressados. Mesmo de olhos fechados, pude notar que atrás deles seguia uma energia feminina conhecida e indaguei-os polidamente.

- Precisando de algo, amigos?

- Senhor Mú, há uma jovem chamada Sofia que insiste em subir para falar com o dourado de Escorpião. Já explicamos que não é possível, mas...

Abri os olhos, enquanto sorria e a buscava entre os homens de Athena. Agora eu conseguia recordar-me daquela sensação pacífica que aquela menina transmitia, parcialmente apagada naquele instante por uma angústia crescente em seus olhos negros.

- A entrada dela está liberada pela senhorita Kido. Podem deixá-la passar, eu mesmo a acompanharei até Escorpião.

Os soldados rasos afastaram-se receosos e pude vislumbrar Sofia, trajada com um colete rubro sobre uma blusa escura, uma calça-corçaria jeans e um par de All Stars da mesma cor que o colete. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, deixando o lado esquerdo de seu rosto parcialmente coberto por alguns cachos.

- Olá, Mú.

- Já faz tanto tempo.

Ela sorriu timidamente, com o olhar muito distante, mas nada respondeu.

- Você está bem? Miro não tem trazido boas notícias de seus familiares.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e ficou extremamente séria, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

- Estou bem, dentro do possível.

_Chega de fingir_

_eu não tenho nada a esconder _

_Agora é pra valer _

_haja o que houver _

Aproximei-me para estender-lhe a mão, notando que além de pálida, ela estava trêmula.

- Está tremendo. Venha e sente-se um pouco, vou trazer um copo de água.

- Não. É melhor eu...

- Eu insisto. Miro vai preocupar-se em vê-la assim.

Ela cedeu, receosa e entramos na casa de Áries. Deixei-a no sofá e busquei um copo de água na tentativa de acalmá-la. Percebendo o aroma suave que saía do local; após beber um gole de água, apontou-me a porta do quarto.

- Incenso?

- Tenho o costume de acender de vez em quando. Se estiver lhe incomodando posso...

- Almíscar... Meu favorito.

Ela nitidamente tentava disfarçar o nervoso que sentia, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que acabou derrubando o copo que segurava.

- Ai, Mú, me desculpe! É que não consigo parar de tremer, sinto muito! Eu recolho tudo isso num instante e...

- Deixe aí, depois eu recolho. Feche um pouco os olhos e respire devagar por um tempo, vai ver como funciona.

Sofia seguiu meu conselho e apertou a mão que lhe ofereci. Suspirou profundamente várias vezes e uma lágrima escorreu pela sua delicada face durante o processo. Com todo aquele silêncio, era possível ouvir, mesmo que muito baixo, fortes acordes tibetanos. Aos poucos, estes sons e vozes pareceram ajudá-la a acalmar-se. A menina enxugou a lágrima com as costas da mão e abriu os olhos devagar, em um último suspiro profundo.

- Está melhor?

- Sim, obrigada.

A menina soltou minha mão, sem jeito e levantou-se tentando desconversar.

- Que música maravilhosa você está ouvindo, não tinha reparado nela até agora.

- Se gosta de música tibetana posso lhe emprestar alguns cds, são ótimos para meditar.

- Imagino que sim. Qualquer dia desses aceitarei o empréstimo.

- Agora que está mais calma, diga-me se devo intrometer-me.

- Ah, não é nenhuma novidade. Não se preocupe.

- Problemas muito sérios em casa?

- Muito sérios. Nem sei como cheguei aqui.

- Fugiu, ou se impôs aos seus pais?

- Se impor é um bom sinônimo para grande falta de respeito, consideração e obediência, rs.

_Não tô nem aí _

_eu não tô nem aqui pr'o que dizem _

_eu quero ser feliz _

_e viver pra ti_

- Não deve ter sido tão grave.

- Foi... Mas eu tinha que vir.

- Compreendo. Já tem forças para subir?

- Sim, vamos.

A caminhada foi silenciosa e apesar de os outros dourados terem tentado puxar conversa no caminho, também respeitei a vontade dela em se preservar até chegarmos na 8º casa.

- Aqui estamos.

- Obrigada. Prometo que da próxima vez venho sozinha, para não incomodá-lo.

- Se fizer isto, os outros dourados farão fila para acompanhá-la, acredite. Não é incômodo algum.

Miro saiu à porta, percebendo nossa presença e acenou silenciosamente na minha direção. Aquele era o recado para que eu saísse sem perguntas.

- Oi, Miro.

- Não devia estar aqui.

- Não era bem esta a reação que eu estava esperando...

Sofia sorri sem graça e coloca as mechas de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, revelando uma grande marca vermelha na face. Escorpião aproxima-se para examinar a mancha e fica visivelmente indignado, deduzindo o que teria ocorrido.

- Diga que não foi seu pai que lhe fez isso.

- Não foi meu pai que fez isso. Pode me cumprimentar agora?

Sofia não estava somente muito séria, estava magoada e indisposta demais para dialogar sobre o assunto.

- Não devia ter fugido, Sofia.

- Não fugi. Posso entrar?

- Claro, desculpe... Estou preocupado em vê-la assim.

Entraram rapidamente, Escorpião com a consciência pesada por tê-la tratado com rispidez em um momento crítico. Pegou um pouco de gelo e colocou sobre o rosto dela, com ar preocupado. Ela pareceu ficar emburrada e suspirou no meio de uma careta.

- Você vai querer que eu conte tudo.

- Acho que tenho um certo direito de saber o que houve.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Se me contar o que houve, não tocamos mais no assunto. Mas se não contar, vou ter motivo pra ir até a fazenda tirar satisfação com o tio Egídio.

- Isso é chantagem.

- Não vou a lugar algum. E assim você fica parada para eu colocar gelo nessa pancada, antes que fique pior.

- Hunf...

- Não precisa contar tudo. Só a pior parte.

- Bem a parte que não quero contar.

- Vamos, não me deixe com raiva do tio, sem saber por quê.

- Espero que eu finalmente ganhe uma recepção mais calorosa depois de contar.

Miro riu-se, sem graça por ter esquecido daquele "pequeno" detalhe por conta da sua preocupação. Passou a outra mão pelas mechas de cabelo dela e sorriu carinhoso.

- Nem precisava pedir, é que eu fiquei tão atordoado que... Desculpa, amor. – e beijou-lhe no topo da cabeça.

_Pode me abraçar sem medo... _

_pode encostar sua mão na minha_

Outro suspiro, seguido de um gemido, por conta da compressa gelada. Só depois de alguns longos minutos é que ela finalmente resolveu falar.

"_- Papai, quantas vezes vou ter que insistir para que o senhor entenda?! Há mais de três meses que o Miro tenta falar com o senhor e você o coloca fora daqui!_

_- Não tem o que insistir. Não vai tornar a vê-lo e eu não tenho nada o que conversar com aquele maldito!_

_- __Já falei pra nunca mais chamá-lo assim!_

_- Pois repito que chamo aquele insolente do que eu achar melhor!_

_- Pois então se ele é um maldito, eu sou a maldição que ele despejou na tua vida, não foi?! E agora vem com esta história maluca de querer que eu me case com o imbecil do Aquiles ou com o esbanjador do Tales, pra se livrar dessa maldição!_

_- Não me diga um absurdo desses! Eu só quero o que é melhor pra você!_

_- Não, o senhor está fazendo o que é melhor pra você! O que falta pra você nos entender, pai?! Eu já disse que..._

_- Não me falta nada! Vocês dois já me deram desgosto o suficiente por uma única vida. Volte lá para o quarto e desista de me fazer mudar de idéia, vai se casar com um dos dois e portanto, trate de escolher, antes que eu o faça!_

_- Não pode me obrigar a fazer isso! E muito menos impedir que eu o veja._

_- Então trate de ser bem cautelosa para que eu não descubra, pois eu acabo com a raça de vocês dois! Agora trate de subir para o quarto, não te dei ordem para sair!_

_- Eu não vou mais ficar trancada nesta casa e esconder o que eu sinto! Quer vocês gostem ou não, eu o Miro estamos namorando e eu não vou me casar com nenhum idiota que esteja de olho na herança do meu tio!!!_

_- Está pedindo que eu a coloque para fora desta casa, menina ingrata?_

_- Você não faria isso, pois morre de medo que eu vá morar com ele._

_Em resposta a ousadia da menina, o que se segue é um pesado tapa no rosto. Indignada com a atitude violenta do pai adotivo, Sofia contém suas lágrimas com dificuldade, ferida muito mais por dentro que em sua face. O silêncio é o que revela o arrependimento do pai e a imensa tristeza da filha, que não consegue pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra. Ela tenta fugir, mas é segurada fortemente pelo braço esquerdo._

_- Pouco me importa o que você pensa que devo ou não fazer, mas eu não vou deixar que minha filha se transforme numa vadia sem rumo! Ele nunca vai poder dar um futuro pra você e vai acabar fazendo-a sofrer ainda mais!_

_As lágrimas desciam livremente pela face de Sofia, que desejou por aqueles longos segundos, que sua audição lhe fosse arrancada._

_- Então é isso, pai? Eu sou uma vadia e o senhor quer limpar o seu nome, fazendo eu me casar logo?! Que nojo de você, pai! Tenho nojo de você! _

_Tentou desvencilhar-se outra vez, notando que o próprio pai estava prestes a chorar._

_- Eu só não quero que você sofra, Sofia! Entenda de uma vez que não quero que sofra! Não vê que a única coisa que o Miro tem pra te oferecer é sofrimento?!_

_- Me solte, seu nojento!_

_Sofia soluçava desesperada e o pai acabou soltando-lhe o braço por vê-la daquele jeito._

_- Eu odeio você! Eu odeio!!!_

_Sofia correu para a porta desesperadamente._

_- Esta não é a minha filha! Se sair por esta porta está sentenciando a sua..._

_- E você não é, nem nunca foi o meu pai! – e bateu a porta, saindo sem rumo pelas ruas sem conseguir parar de chorar."_

- Eu não sabia o que fazer, nem pra onde ir... Eu não tinha nem força nas pernas depois daquelas coisas horríveis que ouvi e que eu disse! Não sei como, nem por onde saíram aquelas palavras. Então pensei... que talvez fosse minha última chance de ver você, depois do que fiz. Por sorte, o Mú autorizou minha entrada e me tranqüilizou bastante antes de eu subir mas... eu nem queria ter te contado nada disto. Sei que vai odiar o meu pai e até tem certa razão pra isso.

Sofia terminara sua narrativa com os olhos marejados e Miro, embasbacado com a gravidade da discussão, a observava boquiaberto, incapaz de dizer palavra.

- Ai, meu rosto tá congelando!

Miro retira a compressa de gelo do rosto dela meio assustado, mas permanece calado. Incomodada com o silêncio, Sofia baixou o rosto com o olhar distante.

- Eu precisava enfrentá-lo, Miro. Se eu continuar obedecendo-o cegamente, nós nunca vamos resolver isto. Do jeito que são todos teimosos, não vão aceitar por conversa, ou explicações... Não adianta ficarmos esperando a boa vontade deles, assim nunca vamos ficar juntos.

- Difícil admitir, mas talvez tenha razão. Mas não precisava ter chegado a ponto de...

- Foi ele que me ofendeu primeiro! Você sabe o que significou pra mim, ouvir o meu pai me chamar de vadia? Consegue ter uma idéia de como eu estou me sentindo? Meu pai tem vergonha de mim, Miro! E o pior de tudo, é que eu não fiz nada!

- Se virem que não desistimos, vão acabar acostumando. Cedo ou tarde.

- Já é tarde!

_Meu amor,_

_Deixa o tempo se arrastar sem fim _

- Não fique chateada. Apesar de estar furioso pelo que ele fez e disse, você sabe melhor do que eu, que ele disse aquilo da boca pra fora, pois é muito impulsivo e teimoso.

- Igualzinho a alguém que eu conheço.

- Temos te dado péssimos exemplos.

- Não quero mais falar disso. - E pegou a compressa nas mãos, seguindo até a cozinha para deixa-la na pia.

Miro a seguiu e aproximou o rosto do dela, segurando-lhe o queixo entre os dedos.

- Nunca te vi tão nervosa, sabia? Não precisa ficar desse jeito. Você mesma diz que não resolve...- beijou-lhe o queixo carinhosamente. - Fica calma, já passou.

- Tá só começando Miro. – respondeu decepcionada.

Mas Miro não queria mais tocar no assunto. Só tinha olhos para aqueles delicados lábios rosados de quem tanto sentira falta.

- Tem razão. – respondeu mecanicamente. - Nós também, só estamos começando...

_Meu amor _

_Não há mal nenhum gostar assim_

_Oh, meu bem _

_Acredite no final feliz _

_Meu amor, oh, meu amor!_

Beijou-a suavemente, em seguida com maior intensidade. Tomou-lhe a cintura e prolongou o beijo, deixando morrer uma lágrima que escorreu sobre o rosto da menina. Correu os lábios pela lateral de sua face e levemente lhe sussurrou uma declaração intensa e sincera ao ouvido, deixando-a derramar as últimas lágrimas pelo ocorrido em seus ombros acolhedores.

- S'ayapo, Miro. S'ayapo...

- Nós sabíamos que ia ser assim, lembra? Seja forte e agüente firme, vamos vencê-los pelo cansaço.

- Eu não quero perder você, Miro. Estou com tanto medo...

- _Chhh_... Você está aqui agora. Não vai me perder.

O cavaleiro apertou-a contra si com força, oferecendo-lhe um beijo longo e arrebatador, segurando-lhe a nuca como se a tomasse inteira para si. As mãos dela corriam trêmulas pelas costas dele, como se sentisse que poderia cair a qualquer momento com a falta de chão que aquele gesto intenso lhe causava. Miro ardia de desejo por ela, tamanha a raiva que sentiu pelo tio em tentar entregá-la para outros braços, que não os dele. Sofia não ia se casar com nenhum pirralho interesseiro, pois ele jamais permitiria isso. Obsessivo, já começava a perceber que gostava da idéia de ser o único homem da vida dela e não suportaria que mudassem isto por ele, amava-a demais e sentia calafrios só de imaginar que outro homem a tocasse, ainda mais a contragosto dela mesma.

Sofia afastou-se empurrando-o levemente pelos braços. Estava ofengante e constrangida. Miro prontamente compreendeu o que havia com ela e esboçou um sorriso, sabendo que a namorada tivera um acesso de desejo que a assustou. Envolveu-a pela cintura e beijou-lhe de leve o pescoço, com o cuidado de deixar seu hálito quente tocar-lhe a pele antes dos lábios.

- _Seu pai só pode estar louco, se acha que vou deixar que um moleque petulante encoste em você._

Arrepiada, ela encolheu-se imediatamente.

- Isso faz cócegas, Miro!

- Detesto ser eu a ter que te contar, mas depois dos treze anos, esta sensação muda de nome.

- Miro!!!

- Tanto tenho razão, que você compreendeu. – respondeu com ar triunfante.

- Você é um bobo!

O ar de malícia retorna as faces de Escorpião, que acena negativamente com a cabeça a despeito do comentário da prima.

- Mas nem de longe. – puxou-a pelo pulso e mordiscou-lhe os lábios num beijo breve. – Se eu fosse bobo, você já seria noiva de um comerciante grego bem estúpido.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, ante aquelas palavras, apesar de sorrir.

- Nem me lembre disto. Estou quase fugindo de casa, pra não ter que agüentar essa loucura do meu pai.

- Não precisa fugir. Eu ajudo você a sair dessa. Só de imaginar algum pirralho tentando se aproveitar de você, eu... Isso não vai acontecer. – Sofia sorri divertida. – Qual é a graça?

- Você está morrendo de ciúmes! Já é a segunda vez que fala de um moleque ou pirralho se aproveitando de mim.

- Não é ciúmes, acontece que é inaceitável o que seu pai está tentando fazer com você! Tentando se livrar de mim, ele te joga direto pros braços de algum desconhecido, que... – a menina dispara a rir-se dele, que por fim, suspira derrotado. – É obvio que estou louco de ciúmes.

Ele aguarda que ela tire proveito para rir mais ao vê-lo admitir-se enciumado como estava, mas aquela cálida ninfa sempre o surpreendia... E daquela vez não foi diferente.

- Eu sempre vou amar você, Miro. É o único com quem desejo estar... – ela o deixa completamente sem ação com sua voz doce e a declaração inesperada.

_Tenho andado distraído,_

_Impaciente e indeciso_

_E ainda estou confuso._

_Só que agora é diferente:_

_Estou tão tranqüilo_

_E tão contente_

- Eu devo ter ganhado na sorte...

_-_ Ah, sim! Certamente o sogro que tem, só pode ser fruto de muita sorte!

- Quando foi que o tio Egídio virou meu sogro? – respondeu com cinismo.

- Tem razão, esta sorte fica pro Aquiles ou pro T... – Miro adquire ar repreendedor e cobre-lhe a boca com a palma da mão.

- Nem pense em terminar esta frase! Caramba, você é vingativa, que língua mais afiada... Além disto, antes de qualquer coisa ele já era meu tio. A sorte mesmo foi quando encontrei você.

- Você ta tão romântico hoje, Miro, tô te achando esquisito!

- É que você está sensível, então preciso te agradar mais que o normal.

- Vou ficar sensível pra sempre, então.

- Você nunca foi boba mesmo, mas me manipular já é um disparate!

A menina balançou a cabeça divertida e tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente. Era ela a fonte de todas as fraquezas do escorpiano e todas elas ficavam a mostra na presença dela. A criança era ele. Um menino nas mãos de uma mulher tão delicada e encantadora, que lhe aquecia o coração com cada sorriso, com cada olhar. Era como uma doença sem cura, em que um único remédio era capaz de aliviá-lo, mas também o viciasse, criando novos sintomas. E ele sentia-se exatamente como um dependente daqueles olhos escuros que o fitavam profundamente. Tocou sua mão e beijou-a, vencido e rendido aos seus encantos angelicais.

- Que bom que está aqui, apesar dos motivos desagradáveis.

- Agora você é que está me manipulando!

- E funcionou?

Ela acenou afirmativamente, com olhar apaixonado e acolhedor. Miro inclinou-se para beijá-la mais uma vez, sentindo-se o tolo mais feliz do mundo. Tocou-lhe o queixo, dirigindo os lábios até a orelha dela, deixando que sentisse sua respiração. Em resposta, ela o abraçou pelos ombros e beijou-lhe pescoço, imitando-o. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha e fechou os olhos, segurando-a pela cintura. Intimidada pelos sentimentos dele e pelos próprios, voltou a afastar-se dos braços dele.

- Se importa se eu fizer alguma coisa pra comermos? Estou com um pouco de fome, agora que a raiva passou.

Miro fez uma careta que a divertiu, afastando-o do desejo repentino, pela sensação de pesar.

- Eu sou um completo idiota, Sofia, desculpe. Vamos fazer o seguinte, o microondas faz pipoca sozinho depois que eu aperto aquele botão, então acho que é uma boa idéia. E deve ter algum refrigerante por aqui também...

Sofia sorria divertida com a falta de jeito de Miro, procurando as coisas na cozinha como se tivesse esquecido onde costumava guardá-las e praguejando por sua falta de memória. Por fim, lá estava ele triunfante com a pipoca pronta, entregando-lhe o copo de refrigerante ao conduzi-la até sua sala. Obviamente que desejava muito mais levá-la ao seu quarto, mas sabia que era cedo demais. Com Sofia ele teria de ter muita paciência e cautela com relação aos seus próprios desejos.

_Quantas chances desperdicei_

_Quando o que eu mais queria_

_Era provar pra todo o mundo_

_Que eu não precisava_

_Provar nada pra ninguém_

Ligou a tv para deixá-la mais à vontade. Sabia bem que o fato de estar sozinha na casa de um homem mais velho devia deixá-la tensa, pois ele próprio estava. Era a primeira vez que ficavam realmente sozinhos, sem parentes, amigos ou desconhecidos por perto. Isso lhe trazia diversos pensamentos que não conseguia evitar, apesar de condenar-se tremendamente por tê-los. Enquanto comiam, fez-se um silêncio exasperado, fruto da insegurança de ambos. Sofia foi a primeira a quebrá-lo, ao suspirar e pender a cabeça sobre os ombros do amado, que a enlaçou pelos ombros.

- Por que a gente ficou quieto de repente?

- Por que você ficou quieta.

- Você também ficou.

- Achei que queria ficar quieta, até acabar com a fome enorme que estava. Comeu tanta pipoca que ainda tem mais da metade dela!

- Chato. É que... sei que vai parecer infantil e talvez seja mesmo, mas só agora me dei conta que estou sozinha com você.

Miro a apertou mais forte e beijou-lhe a testa, afastando a pipoca e olhando nos olhos de Sofia.

- Isso te assusta?

- Um pouco. Não que eu ache que você... Quer dizer, é que eu...

- Não conserta! Já estou ofendido. Assim eu me sinto o próprio lobo mau! Alguém já te avisou que nessa história eu sou o lenhador?

- Não tira sarro de mim.

_Me fiz em mil pedaços_

_Pra você juntar_

_E queria sempre achar_

_Explicação pro que eu sentia._

_Como um anjo caído_

_Fiz questão de esquecer_

_Que mentir pra si mesmo_

_É sempre a pior mentira_

- Hum.

Ele sorri e retira o copo da mão dela, encostando-o na mesinha.

- Então eu não posso te decepcionar.

- Como é?

- Se teme que eu faça algo, é porque quer que eu tente...

- Você ficou maluc...?

Miro reclinou-se sobre ela e enlaçou-a num beijo ardente sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios. Ela lutou pouco contra a carícia, logo afrouxando os braços que ele segurava e se entregando aos beijos dele. Percebendo isto, Miro soltou-lhe os braços para percorrer as mãos pelo restante de seu corpo. Desceu pela cintura até segurar-lhe as coxas, enquanto com a outra mão invadia-lhe as costas por baixo da blusa. Sentiu que o coração e a respiração dela haviam disparado, mas ela o segurou pela nuca e pelas costas corajosamente, aceitando aquele primeiro passo. Sabia que Miro não faria nada que ela não quisesse fazer e admitiu a si mesma que gostara do toque quente e forte de sua mão sobre sua pele. Percebendo isto, Miro não conteve sua vontade de beijar-lhe o pescoço e mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, fazendo com que a amada fechasse os olhos e soltasse um gemido. Ambos estavam reclinados no braço do sofá, completamente entregues um ao outro. Ficaram assim ainda por muito tempo, beijando-se e aproveitando aquele momento único de estarem verdadeiramente juntos.

_Mas não sou mais_

_Tão criança a ponto de saber tudo._

_Já não me preocupo_

_Se eu não sei por quê_

_Às vezes o que eu vejo_

_Quase ninguém vê_

_E eu sei que você sabe_

_Quase sem querer_

_Que eu vejo o mesmo que você_

As carícias são interrompidas pela mão de Sofia, que o impedira de tocar-lhe os seios quando percebeu que ele o faria. Miro sentiu-se estúpido por cometer tal gafe e desculpou-se sinceramente constrangido, tentando beijá-la novamente, mas ela esquivou-se e forçou-o a sentar-se. Sem graça, Sofia retoma o copo do refrigerante para disfarçar, mas falha na tentativa ao tomar tudo em um só gole.

- Ta tão brava assim? Eu sei que agi como um completo idiota, mas...

- Ta tudo bem, Miro. Esquece isso antes que eu fique mais sem graça.

- Desculpa, amor, eu juro que...

- Sei que não com más intenções. Pára de se desculpar, que a criança da casa sou eu!

Foi só então que ele percebeu que a namorada estava muito mais intimidada com a idade e inexperiência própria, que com o fato dele ter agido impulsivamente e achou até certa graça naquilo. Abraçou-a pelos ombros e lhe sorriu.

- Ei! Não fica assim, não. Eu não fico pensando isto de você.

- Eu queria não ficar tão nervosa com estas coisas, mas eu fico.

- Pára com isto. Não tem que forçar nada só pra me agradar. Eu não vou deixar de gostar de você, só porque tenho que tomar cuidado com o que eu faço. Não seja boba.

- Deve ser complicado pra você, ter que...

- Não quero que fique se importando com uma coisa tão tola. Já está começando a falar como os tios e isso até me chateia. Não é complicado, coisa nenhuma. É novo. E tudo que é novo precisa de adaptação. Eu não vou morrer só porque desejo você, muito pelo contrário, faz parte do que eu sinto e gosto muito disto. Assim como também faz parte disso, respeitar o seu próprio tempo.

Sofia fica em silêncio com aquelas palavras, sem saber o que dizer depois daquele pequeno sermão. Percebendo-a ainda mais compelida, afastou-lhe os cabelos e beijou-lhe a nuca ao abraçá-la mais forte.

_Tão correto e tão bonito:_

_O infinito é realmente_

_Um dos deuses mais lindos._

_Sei que às vezes uso_

_Palavras repetidas_

_Mas quais são as palavras_

_Que nunca são ditas?_

- Eu amo você exatamente como é, não se obrigue a nada por mim. Quero que fique bem quando estivermos juntos. Portanto pode continuar bancando o Hitler, se achar necessário!

Miro já estava tirando sarro da situação, mas sabia muito bem que isso a irritaria e tomou um tapa no ombro. Mas quando ele se preparou para outro tapa, ela lhe sorriu e ofereceu-lhe um selinho.

- Você não toma jeito nunca.

- Então devo ter arranjado a namorada certa, pra me corrigir.

- Tá me chamando de chata?

- Não. De certinha.

- Eu não sou certinha!

- Claro que é.

- Claro que não!

- Me convença.

- Minha tia odeia minhas roupas, odeia a altura que ouço música, detesto meus colegas do colégio porque acho todos fúteis e vivo subindo no telhado sem que meus pais saibam.

- E?

- E o quê?

- Cadê a parte de não ser certinha?

- Briguei com meu pai, joguei na cara dele que tenho nojo dele e que não é meu pai verdadeiro. E por fim, estou na casa de um homem que mora sozinho sem o consentimento de meus pais.

- É, você tem me saído bem ousada, chorando de arrependimento pela discussão com o pai que te chamou de um nome bem feio sem que lhe desse motivos e tesourando seu namorado abusado. – respondeu com cinismo.

- Miro, vai a merda.

Ele olha pra ela boquiaberto, fingindo-se indignado com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Quem te ensinou isso?

- Pára, Miro!

Os dois caíram no riso e terminaram abraçados.

- Minha rebelde, detesto lembrar, mas acho que ta meio tarde, era bom que voltasse pra casa agora.

- Não sei nem com que cara eu entro em casa hoje, depois do que aconteceu.

- Com a mesma de sempre. Vai ficar um clima pesado por uns dias, mas depois passa. Se sentir-se muito mal, fica na casa da tia Madge essa noite. E depois eu te ligo para saber como está.

- Acho que vou pra casa da titia mesmo. Pelo menos hoje. E ele vai saber que eu estou lá, de qualquer forma, mas dane-se.

- Então vou pedir um motorista pra te levar até em casa.

- Não. É entrar em outra discussão com meu pai na certa. Ainda está bem claro, eu chego em casa inteira, sem nenhum pirralho petulante no caminho, rs.

- Engraçadinha.

Miro tinha razão ao concluir que o clima pesado aos poucos se dissiparia. Com o passar dos meses, ainda houveram muitas discussões familiares até que finalmente pareceram aceitar meio a contragosto a decisão dos dois jovens. As brigas ainda ocorriam com menor freqüência e intensidade, pois os mais velhos sabiam-se derrotados pelo amor dos sobrinhos que ignoravam cada vez mais seus atos reprovadores e exagerados. Também eles, chegaram a brigar entre si diversas vezes por conta das intrigas familiares que tanto magoavam Sofia, mas logo acabavam em lágrimas e juras de amor cada vez mais intensas. Ficavam longos dias sem conseguir se ver, algumas vezes mais de um mês. E era isso que acabava os deixando tensos quando se falavam ao telefone, ameaçando terminar com aquela loucura repetidamente e novamente impedidos de desistir quando finalmente se encontravam.

_Me disseram que você estava chorando_

_E foi então que percebi_

_Como lhe quero tanto..._

Numa noite, Sofia telefonou-lhe aos prantos. Estava desesperada e sem saber o que fazer. De tanto questioná-la, Miro descobriu que o tio conseguira obrigá-la a noivar-se com Aquiles, que agora passara a visitar-lhe quase todos os dias. Miro teve ímpetos de esmurrar o próprio tio até a morte quando a ouviu confessar. Estava furioso e teve sorte de estar distante dele ao receber a trágica notícia. Por mais de quarenta minutos ficou a questionar Sofia se ele a havia desrespeitado e ela acabou tão nervosa que brigaram novamente. Sem controle de seus atos, Miro acabou por descobrir quem era o garoto que achava-se no direito de cortejar aquela que amava.

Pensando mais friamente, numa manhã, invadiu o escritório do pai dele e teve uma longa discussão sobre a herança que lhe era de direito e jamais passaria para as mãos do filho por conta de um simples noivado. Inventou uma história de que a fazenda estava falindo e que o casamento era só uma maneira dos tios tentarem levantar as finanças e ele não devia deixar que o filho passasse por aquela humilhação. Além do mais, havia rumores de que ela possuía um namorado muito mais velho e que já jurara Aquiles de morte. Não pegaria nada bem para a família entrar naquela fria por poucos centavos. Na semana seguinte, inexplicavelmente, Aquiles e sua família desapareceram sem nunca dar notícias.

Houve ainda a tentativa noivá-la com Tales, mas já corrida a notícia do que houvera com Aquiles, compromissaram-no com outra moça das redondezas. Egídio começava a preocupar-se com a reputação da filha, que agora saía de casa sem o seu consentimento por diversas vezes e começava a ficar mal falada pelos vizinhos mais maldosos.

Os anos se passavam e o relacionamento deles amadurecia e se intensificava, ficando cada vez mais difícil para Miro conter o desejo que sentia, já que havia maior sintonia e intimidade entre eles. Mas agora o problema era outro: Sofia visitava mais a Miro que o inverso, pois ele evitava ir a fazenda, já que isso sempre lhe causava transtornos e discussões. Assim, acabaram diminuindo a freqüência com que saíam juntos e o namoro praticamente se resumia às vezes que ela ia ao Santuário. Aquilo dava ainda mais motivos para a família maldizer dele e daquele relacionamento infrutífero. Sofia estava no limite do stress, pois era ela que escutava a tudo e o defendia vinte quatro horas por dia. Quando chegava para vê-lo, ele já não queria mais escutar nada sobre aqueles conflitos que tanto lhe aborreciam e ela não conseguia desabafar-se. Sofia começava a cansar-se daquela guerra que parecia travar cada vez mais sozinha por aquele que amava.

_Já não me preocupo_

_Se eu não sei por quê_

_Às vezes o que eu vejo_

_Quase ninguém vê_

Os outros dourados já percebiam o clima de tensão entre o casal e a injustiça para com a moça, tentando alertar o cavaleiro de Escorpião antes que a perdesse, embora ele não demonstrasse verdadeira atenção aos conselhos. Numa noite, infelizmente, as coisas pioraram significativamente.

- Miro, faz quatro anos que eu te peço pra enfrentar esta situação com mais vontade! Quanto mais você se afasta da fazenda, mais dá motivo para que eles o maldigam!

- Não me importo mais.

- Mas eu me importo! Tem idéia do que eu fico ouvindo todos os dias, por causa disso?!

- Você tem que ignorar isto. Não te leva a nada dar ouvidos.

- Se nem você consegue ignorar, como acha que eu vou conseguir?! Você não pode fugir pra sempre disso e eu não posso viver assim pra sempre!!!

- Sofia, você sabe que eu te amo muito. Mas nunca pude te prometer muita coisa, já que eu não posso deixar o Santuário.

- Azar o seu, porque eu posso!!!

Ela fez menção de sair, mas ele a deteve.

- Espera. O que você está fazendo? Está terminando?

- O que você acha?

- Não faz isso comigo, Sofia.

- Não sou eu que estou fazendo, Miro. É você que está. Eu te amo demais, mas não posso continuar sofrendo assim com a sua ausência! To cansada de vir aqui! Nem sair, a gente sai mais!

- E não era você que vivia trancada em casa?! Pelo menos aqui, podemos ter paz!

- Não saía porque não tinha ninguém que valesse a pena, né, Miro? Eu tinha quinze anos, agora eu tenho dezenove! Acha que continuaria a mesma pessoa?! Que ridículo! Me solta, que está me machucando.

- Não desiste agora, amor... É exatamente o que eles querem que faça.

- Pois que bom pra eles, por que venceram!

- Sofia, volta aqui!!!

- Me deixa, Miro! Me deixa!

_E eu sei que você sabe_

_Quase sem querer_

_Que eu quero o mesmo que você_

Sofia saiu correndo as pressas e chorava tanto, que não percebeu ao chegar ao final das escadarias, que um grupo estranho se aproximava das doze casas sorrateiramente. Só houve tempo de sentir um calor intenso atingir-lhe o ventre e arremessá-la contra as rochas de um pilar. Teve tempo ainda de ouvir algumas risadas sinistras e olhares maldosos aproximarem-se, antes de sentir o gosto do próprio sangue e desfalecer...

**CONTINUA...**

**NA:** Ai eu fui muito má agora!!! Eu sei, eu sei...Cruelacruel! Bruxa! Medéia! Nossa, fui muito maldosa nesse final, haha! Mas eu estava precisando quebrar um pouquinho dessa paz mundial pra esquentar as coisas, rs!

Gente, só tenho a agradecer a todo o apoio que recebo nesta fic, que torço para continuar recebendo! Muito obrigada a todo mundo que a acompanha e aguardem, que as coisas uma hora vão melhorar para este fofo casal! Beijos!

**;Déia**


	10. Ervas Daninhas

**Disclaimer** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas a personagem Sofia e os parentes do Miro são de minha autoria, portanto podem ficar a vontade para utilizá-los, desde que eu seja previamente comunicada e inserida no disclaimer! XD Música incidental: "_Sorri_" de Djavan, que acredito ser, ironicamente, uma das letras mais tristes deste cantor que amo tanto. T.T

**O QUE PODE MUDAR A SUA VIDA?**

_**Capítulo IX- Ervas Daninhas**_

Sofia saiu correndo às pressas e chorava tanto, que não percebeu ao chegar ao final das escadarias, que um grupo estranho se aproximava das doze casas sorrateiramente. Só houve tempo de sentir um calor intenso atingir-lhe o ventre e arremessá-la contra as rochas de um pilar. Teve tempo ainda de ouvir algumas risadas sinistras e olhares maldosos aproximarem-se, antes de sentir o gosto do próprio sangue e desfalecer...

Na primeira casa do zodíaco, pude sentir aqueles cosmos conhecidos se aproximando, mas não dei atenção, pois vi a menina saindo às pressas minutos antes e conclui que se tratavam apenas dos treinos diários dos aprendizes, retornando logo à minha meditação.

Sofia despertou algum tempo depois, com um chute leve na cintura, mas que lhe causou uma dor aguda, quase retornando a desmaiar. Com aquele eco sinistro a invadir-lhe os ouvidos como em um pesadelo, quase não enxergava nitidamente as nove pessoas trajadas de armaduras escuras, que, lideradas por um décimo componente, faziam um semi-círculo ao seu redor.

- Ora, ora... O que temos aqui?! (Muriel)

Sofia piscou os olhos apavorada, tentando esgueirar-se para trás, mas sem sucesso, pois não sentia suas pernas.

- Amazona é que não é! (Lisandro)

- Deve ser a jardineira ou uma criada... (Feres)

- Jardineira, com essa roupa?! Hum... Criada pode até ser. (Masao)

- E qual será a especialidade dela? Puta ou empregada? (Lisandro)

- Bem podia ser p... (Feres)

- Calem-se! Se fosse uma qualquer, não teria sobrevivido a este golpe, seus idiotas!

- Como se o golpe da Miki pudesse servir de parâmetro pra alguma coisa, Agameron, haha!

Miki cerrou os punhos tentando conter-se. Embora quisesse esganar Adara por sua provocação, a nova amazona de Corvo era sua superior e nada podia fazer. A rivalidade foi logo interrompida por Katsuo, o mais jovem e impulsivo dos aprendizes que se aproximou da garota atacada.

- Hei, eu já a vi por aqui várias vezes! Áries ou Touro sempre a acompanham até Escorpião. E com certeza não é pra limpar o quarto dele!

- Dourado de sorte, _fast food_ à domicílio... (Barac)

- Já chega! Sabem o que temos que fazer. Masao; Feres... Fiquem aqui e cuidem para que ela não nos dê problemas. Vamos atrás dos traidores, começando pelo caranguejo... (Agameron)

- Depressa, em silêncio e sem arranjar problemas com quem não nos interessa! (Muriel)

Os cavaleiros seguiram silenciosamente pelas escadarias acima sob o olhar fixo de Masao e Feres, que ao vê-los afastarem-se entreolharam-se com um sorriso jocoso. Feres, de cabelos castanhos e ondulados, pele bronzeada e traços marcantes, dirigiu seu olhar até Sofia, que respirava com dificuldade e tentava inutilmente arrastar-se para longe.

- Hm. Não adianta tentar fugir se não consegue nem ficar de pé. – Sofia paralisou e engoliu em seco, limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca. - Teve sorte da Miki ser uma fracote, ou poderia nunca mais usar suas pernas. Aliás, aposto que estão dormentes, mas devem melhorar amanhã. Se tiver sorte, rs.

Aqueles olhos verdes pareciam divertir-se com seu sofrimento. O oriental, por sua vez, deu um passo à frente e jogou a longa franja para trás. Livre das mechas negras sobre seus olhos, pôde fitá-la melhor e agachou-se até a menina, tirando os fios de cabelo que haviam caído em seu rosto pálido. O coração dela estava tão acelerado que aumentava sua dor. Queria pedir piedade aos dois, gritar por ajuda. Mas seus lábios não se moviam e sua voz parecia ter desaparecido, tamanho medo que sentia.

- Me lembro de você agora! É a bonequinha do Escarlate, o mestre Mú costuma te dar passagem. – Acariciou-lhe a face alargando o sorriso e uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto amedrontado. – E sabe que apesar de pedófilo, até que o Escorpião tem bom gosto? Não é nenhuma gostosa, mas tem um "quê" de menininha de torcida, que todo o homem já fantasiou. Não acha, Feres?

- Com toda certeza...

- Você não vai me causar problemas, vai? - Sofia piscou e novas lágrimas derramaram-se por puro desespero e Masao correu os dedos na direção do decote de sua blusa. – Que é, você é muda? Melhor assim. – Sofia tentou reagir, mas teve os pulsos presos imediatamente, com imensa força e violência. – Se importa de ser o segundo, Feres?

- Alguém tem que vigiar a entrada. Só não a mate, que não dou a mínima. – Com ar de revolta e insatisfação, afastou-se na direção oposta e cruzou os braços, olhando para o horizonte.

O oriental aproximou o rosto de Sofia, que ofegante e desesperada, tentava desvencilhar-se.

- Não se preocupe, não faremos nada que Escorpião já não tenha feito.

Tentou beijar-lhe a força, mas teve um sobressalto e deu-lhe um tapa sonoro no rosto, antes de levantar-se.

- Sua vadia! – Limpou a boca em sangue, chamando a atenção de Feres, que virou-se.

- Dá pra parar com o escândalo?! (Feres)

- Essa vadia, me mordeu!

Os cavaleiros de prata e os aprendizes sobiram as escadarias em silêncio até chegar ao destino e ficar à espreita. Alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam na Casa de Câncer, encarando uns aos outros com algumas cartas na mão, naquele intenso jogo de suspense. Desde que Máscara da Morte e Shura convenceram Afrodite e Saga a aprenderem a jogar pôker, aquela cena tinha se tornado um tanto quanto freqüente e dera margem ao plano dos prateados de eliminar os traidores de Athena em um único ataque.

O que não esperavam, era a presença de Miro, que resolvera se juntar aos amigos logo depois que Sofia saiu, na tentativa frustrada de tentar esquecer a cena de poucos minutos atrás. Sim, esperaria ela chegar em casa para então esclarecerem tudo. Mal chegou e sentou-se em silêncio, indicando que entraria na próxima rodada.

Saga encostou-se na cadeira e observou o quão pálido e abalado o escorpiano estava, embora tentasse disfarçar.

- Algum problema, Escarlate? (Saga)

- Não... Não é nada, eu acho.

_- Tu novia_ acabou de passar correndo. – responde Shura entregando as cartas e o observando de soslaio. – E pela tua cara, desta vez a coisa foi séria.

- Pessoal, se os dois brigaram, nós não temos nada haver com isto. Depois eles acabarão se entendendo, é só uma questão de tempo. (Afrodite)

- Alguém me entendeu! Que milagre... (Miro)

O jogo fluiu forçosamente apenas com gestos e olhares, até que a voz do anfitrião rompeu o silêncio.

- Se magoar a _ragazza_, já sabe... Que vai pro inferno bem mais rápido. – respondeu entre dentes antes de apagar o cigarro e apontar o dedo para Escorpião.

- Belo gesto de amizade. Isso me consola muito! – revirou os olhos, decepcionado.

- Na dúvida, o aracnídeo é sempre culpado. Foi você que não quis contar o que houve. (Saga)

Miro sorriu com uma falsidade sepulcral, encarando todos os presentes com o olhar mais cortante que possuía e por fim manifestou-se.

- Se vocês se lembrarem da expressão "pôker-face", talvez entendam melhor... Que se eu quisesse ser sincero, não tinha sentado pra jogar pôker... Tinha ligado pro Kâmus.

_Sorri, quando a dor te torturar_

_E a saudade atormentar_

_Os teus dias tristonhos, vazios_

- Mas é lógico, nem que seja nos confins da França, é sempre o Kâmus! Como se fosse o único amigo que tem. (Afrodite)

- Desde quando ficou sentimental comigo e o Kâmus? – não conseguiu esconder a careta ao perguntar.

- Eu bem avisei Afrodite, que estava exagerando na vodka. (Carlo)

- O QUÊ?! – inconformado, Afrodite ficara de pé sobre a mesa, pronto para começar uma discussão com Carlo.

Antes que o pior acontecesse, Shura interviu, com ar indiferente e sem desgrudar o olho de suas cartas.

- Que tal deixar o venenoso esquecer os problemas com a _chica_ e voltarmos ao jogo?! Sua vez, Saga. Aposta ou desiste? (Shura)

Apesar de apaziguar o grupo com a atitude, não houve tempo do geminiano responder à pergunta de Shura. Gritos abafados e desesperados ecoaram pela sombria casa e chegaram aos ouvidos dos presentes.

- ...Feridos! - disse Miki ofegante. – Barac está ferido e a Adara também!

Os dourados se levantaram em um sobressalto, prontos para ajudarem os prateados em questão. Eram os Cavaleiros de Ouro, não poderiam esperar atitude diferente. Assim que eles se apressaram rumo à porta, caminho indicado pela aspirante à amazona, Miki sorriu sarcástica; tinha sido muito fácil enganar aqueles cinco à quem Athena tanto confiava.

Ao cruzarem pela porta, grunhidos de dor puderam ser ouvidos: os cavaleiros foram atacados de forma covarde pelas costas, pelos companheiros que ficaram do lado de fora, de tocaia.

- Você vai deixar mesmo que uma menininha te impeça? Chega a ser patético.

- Cala a boca, Feres!

Inclinou-se novamente sobre Sofia e apertou-a com mais força, como se indicasse quem estava no comando. Sofia tentou se soltar e se debater, mas em vão. Estava desistindo; queria gritar, fugir, pedir por socorro... Passou-lhe um turbilhão de pensamentos na mente, inclusive o de que iria perder sua honra de uma forma extremamente repulsiva. Em seu íntimo chamou por Miro, mesmo sem perceber que o fazia.

- Me solta, por favor!

- E não é que ela sabe falar?! Você já teve sua chance de eu sentir pena, garota... Mas desperdiçou com sua grosseria, então trate de calar a boca! Quem sabe assim, não será tão doloroso pra você. - disse aproximando seu rosto do pescoço de Sofia.

Um súbito clarão cega os olhos do aprendiz, que se afasta tentando olhar acima de suas cabeças, na direção da luz. A dor parece rasgar-lhe a vista e coloca a mão sobre os olhos, afastando-se ainda mais, ao lado de Feres.

- Mas que diabos...?

Nada menos que a armadura de ouro Escorpião em todo o seu esplendor, descia sozinha e colocava-se entre Sofia e os seus agressores, irradiando cosmo-energia e poder. Entreolharam-se, e antes que pudessem compreender exatamente o que acontecera, foram surpreendidos:

- Starlight Extinction!!!

Mais luzes douradas rasgam suas visões, levando ambos a serem teletransportados ao meu lado, centímetros de distância. Eu os encarava procurando parecer calmo, porém muito sério.

- Que desonra, rapazes. Vão ter que explicar muitas coisas ao mestre.

- Não temos que explicar nada pra aquele traid... argh...

A respiração dos aprendizes fora quase interrompida por uma forte pressão nos seus pescoços e só então sentiram que seus pés não tocavam mais o chão.

- Vai com calma, Deba... Não chegaram a concluir suas intenções.

Aldebaran, segurando os rapazes pelo pescoço, apenas sorriu com um aceno afirmativo e os largou no chão, para imobilizá-los com uma torção de braço, que os fez gemer de dor.

- Só por pensarem em fazer algo de ruim com a senhorita Sofia, eu deveria torturá-los e trancá-los no cabo Sunion até a morte!

- Seu... desgraçado!

- Calem-se. Leve-os até Saga, Aldebaran. A Sofia não está nada bem.

Touro consentiu e os aprendizes entreolharam-se cúmplices, num meio sorriso, pois sabiam que encontrar os companheiros seria mais vantajoso a eles, que ao dourado.

Sofia estava prestes a desfalecer, tamanha a dor que sentia e diante da súbita luz que havia lhe cerrado a visão. Com a vista turva, enxergou dois pontos escuros e estreitou os olhos, levando alguns segundos para reconhecer seu salvador. Inclinei-me e toquei-lhe a fronte suavemente tentando acalmá-la, apesar de estar assustado com os ferimentos que ela possuía. Limpei-lhe o sangue da boca tentando disfarçar minha preocupação pelo seu estado frágil.

- Consegue sentir suas pernas? - Ela acenou em negativo com dificuldade. – Sente ao menos algum formigamento? – Ela consentiu num gemido e minhas feições aliviaram-se um pouco com a notícia. – Ótimo. Segure-se em mim.

Sofia apoiou-se nos meus ombros com dificuldade, e cuidadosamente a peguei no colo na direção da primeira casa. Foi quando senti a explosão de cosmos na casa de Câncer e coloquei-a sobre a cama, tentando me comunicar com os companheiros mentalmente.

- Isso não é nada bom...

- Onde... onde é que está... o Miro?

- Está a caminho, minha flor. Procure ficar...

Antes que pudesse concluir, Sofia desfaleceu sorrindo, pensando ouvir gritos abafados no corredor e concluindo que devia ser Miro.

_Sorri, quando tudo terminar_

_Quando nada mais restar_

_Do teu sonho encantador_

- Mestre, depressa! Tem alguma confusão acontecendo na quarta casa!

Encarei meu fiel discípulo Kiki por alguns segundos, repleto de recordações. Aquele rapaz forte e confiante, apesar de levemente pálido pelo imprevisto, em nada se parecia com aquele garotinho que, ainda ontem precocemente encarara uma difícil e importante missão nos domínios de Poseidon e agora, estava mais do que preparado para assumir minha posição como cavaleiro. Neste meio tempo, Kiki notou, confuso, a presença da bela garota que jazia ferida e desacordada sobre a minha cama e não conseguiu disfarçar a careta.

- Mas o quê...?

- Kiki, sei que gostaria de me acompanhar, mas preciso que me faça um favor.

- Pode pedir, mestre.

- Chame uma ambulância e vá com a Sofia para o hospital. Leve o celular e encontramos vocês depois.

- Sofia... Então é ela que...?

- Deixe as apresentações pra depois, Kiki, ela ainda corre risco de... – Não houve tempo de ouvir o restante, pois eu já saíra às pressas na direção da casa de Câncer. Mas o jovem cavaleiro prontamente compreendeu a urgência.

As risadas macabras prosseguiam, ecoando nos ouvidos dos feridos como um circo de horrores. Tentavam em vão desvencilhar-se da imobilização de seus agressores, que irradiavam uma estranha resistência e força que os pegara completamente desprevenidos. Seria algo em suas armaduras? E que espécie de armaduras eram aquelas que os aprendizes estavam usando?

Afrodite sentiu uma zonzeira mental, detestando admitir a si mesmo que dois copos de vodka a menos lhe trariam uma enorme vantagem naquela situação, no mínimo constrangedora, de ser imobilizado pela sua discípula - a jovem de longos cabelos ondulados e intrigantes olhos verdes, Adara.

- Assim que eu souber no que estão metidos, os mando direto pro Yomotsu.

- Ahaha! É mesmo?! Sinto dizer que você é que vai pro Hirashiki hoje, amigo. (Paris)

- Você sempre foi um traidor, Caranguejo. Sempre esteve do lado errado da moeda e ainda assim, Athena confia em você. Um grande erro que não vou permitir que prossiga! (Barac)

- Matem-nos de uma vez e mantenham o Escorpião fora disso. – Agameron sorri cinicamente ao encarar o dourado que mencionara. – Nada pessoal, Miro.

- Grande chifre!!!

O poder luminoso cruza o ar e só não atingiu todo o grupo em cheio, porque parte dele foi contido por Feres e Masao, que antes de perderem a consciência, serviram de escudo para os demais.

- Ficando ao lado traidores de Athena, torna-se um deles, Touro... Chamas de Babel!!!(Muriel)

- Cristal Wall!

- Restrinction!

Parecendo sincronizar com meus movimentos propositalmente, Miro desvencilhou-se de Katsuo no instante em que eu chegara para impedir os demais e acabar com a desvantagem de uma vez por todas. Em seguida, com o susto de Agameron, Saga também consegue uma brecha para imobilizá-lo pelo pescoço.

- Se desistirem agora, daremos chance de explicarem-se e escapar da Outra Dimensão...

Sofia despertou com uma sensação de entorpecimento e o calor de uma mão masculina entre os dedos. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas levou algum tempo para conseguir. Visualizou dois sinais que lhe eram tão familiares e salvíficos.

- Mu, é você... Cadê o Miro? Preciso... preciso falar com ele...

Finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos e sua visão, que estava turva, clareou-se. Mas aqueles olhos exóticos não eram lilazes... eram de um azul profundo e diferente, com leve um brilho esverdeado. Sentiu-se embaraçada ao vislumbrar um belo jovem de cabelos castanho-avermelhados à sua frente.

- Eles já estão a caminho, não se preocupe. Como se sente?

- Me desculpe, eu achei que você...

- Tudo bem. Meu nome é Kiki e sou discípulo dele. Temos algumas vagas semelhanças!

Ele riu divertido, apontando para a própria testa, entendendo perfeitamente porque fora confundido comigo. Sofia sorriu sem jeito em resposta, por notar o quanto ele ficara ainda mais bonito ao sorrir.

- Está melhor?

Uma lágrima brotou dos olhos da garota e rolou por sua face pálida, pois recordou-se do que ocorrera à pouco. Respirou fundo e desviou o olhar, concluindo que a dor diminuíra um significativamente. Kiki enxugou-lhe a lágrima com pesar, tentando imaginar o que houve, pelas marcas arroxeadas de mãos que ela tinha nos pulsos, além dos outros ferimentos mais graves.

- Eu não sei exatamente o que houve, mas acabou, fica calma. Você está em um hospital e teve sorte de não ter quebrado nenhum osso, pois poderia ter perfurado algum órgão. Pelo que o médico disse, você deve ainda sentir muita dor porque a pressão da pancada foi muito forte e teve uma costela trincada. Mas podia ser muito pior...

A menina fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e outra lágrima rolou por sua face. Ficou tão pálida que seus lábios perderam a cor. Kiki apertou-lhe os dedos em sinal de preocupação e apoio, sentindo uma pontada no peito. Sem dúvida a namorada do Miro era muito linda, de traços tão delicados quanto uma boneca de porcelana, mas também parecia ser tão nova quanto ele próprio, – o que devia ser impressão de sua parte. Mas o que teria realmente acontecido, para que Miro não estivesse ao lado dela, num momento tão difícil?

- Está tudo bem agora. O importante é que meu mestre chegou a tempo de te salvar... Não foi? – ele tinha uma certa dúvida em relação a isso, bem como não imaginava que os agressores fossem seus companheiros de treino.

Ela consentiu ao reabrir os olhos.

- Não fosse ele e o Aldebaran... Eu nem sei...

- O importante é que está bem agora. Aposto que está um pouco melhor.

- Na verdade, minhas pernas ainda estão dormentes. É assustador. Será que...?

- Não se preocupe, logo vai melhorar. Provavelmente até amanhã isso passa.

- Você... deve ser um anjo...

Foi com esta frase e com aquele sorriso frágil, que Miro entrou no quarto e sentiu uma certa irritação confundir-lhe as preocupações.

- Que bobagem! - Kiki segurava uma de suas mãos e com a outra, coçava a cabeça nitidamente sem jeito, embora risse daquele comentário de Sofia.

- Huhum. – pigarreou nervoso, tentando chamar a atenção dos dois.

Kiki levantou-se e soltou as mãos dela de súbito, ainda mais sem graça do que antes ao notar a irritação de Escorpião.

- Miro... – a menina ficou séria, ao vislumbrar o rosto do amado. Não percebeu o ciúme dele e tudo que mais queria era revê-lo, mas recordava-se perfeitamente da discussão que tiveram antes do pior.

- O Mu ta lá fora na recepção. – respondeu Escorpião secamente para Kiki.

- Desculpe, vou deixar vocês conversarem.

Assim que o garoto fechou a porta, Sofia colocou a mão sobre o rosto e fez uma careta, como se até mesmo ficar irritada fosse doloroso. Miro preocupou-se imediatamente e aproximou-se da cama e com pesar, afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- Está se sentindo mal?

- Estou.

- Quer que eu chame um médico ou enferm...?

- Por que você foi tão grosso com ele? – continuou entre lágrimas.

Miro empalideceu, completamente consternado. A preocupação era visível, mas também não quisera transparecer o seu ciúme, resultado da frustração que sentia por não ter estado com ela quando mais precisou de sua proteção.

- Sofia...

- O que foi que ele te fez? – ela retirou a mão do rosto, em lágrimas.

- Tente me perdoar, eu não quis...

- Pelo que entendi, foi ele me trouxe.

- É, o Mu pediu...

- Onde é que você estava Miro? – ela perdeu o controle dos próprios sentimentos e começou a chorar copiosamente.

Escorpião sentiu como se uma faca afiada atravessasse seu corpo todo, começando pelo peito. Eu estava jogando pôker – pensou. Por Zeus, como alguém poderia perdoar uma situação como aquela? Houve o ataque ao Santuário, mas isso foi depois que Mu já a socorrera e que, não fosse por ele, Sofia poderia estar morta. Arrepiou-se com a possibilidade. Sentia-se o mais baixo e inútil dos seres. Que espécie de cavaleiro era ele, que não percebia que aquela que tanto amava estava em perigo, por causa de um orgulho besta? Por falta de coragem de correr atrás dela e impedir que ela partisse sozinha, escadas abaixo?!

- Me desculpa... – a menina soluçava tentando conter-se. – É que estou tão nervosa... Mas eu sei... Sei que estava lá de algum jeito... Eu senti... Senti uma coisa... Um calor estranho me envolvendo quando desci aquelas escadas e depois... Quando me atingiram parecia que... – ela parecia confusa, tentando dar sentido ao que dizia. - E teve a armadura... você me mandou a armadura pra me proteger... Não foi?

Miro sobressaltou-se, sem entender o que ouvira.

- Armadura? Você disse que... A armadura de Escorpião... Te protegeu?

- Sim. Eu sei que foi você que...

- N-não, Sofia... Não entende que... O Santuário foi... Houve um ataque e... – Miro sentou-se na cadeira deixada ao lado da cama por Kiki, tentando digerir a notícia que recebera e igualmente a ela, sem conseguir dar sentido ao que dizia.

- Miro... – ela segurou a mão dele, que estava sobre a cama, percebendo que seu rosto estava sem cor.

- Sofia, eu sinto tanto... Tive tanto medo de... Graças aos céus que está viva e que... E que o Mu chegou a tempo, eu sou... Um idiota. – o cavaleiro escondeu-se entre uma das mãos e suspirou.

- Meu anel... sabe o que houve com ele?

- A pedra dele caiu, mas a gente consegue outra e...

Uma nova lágrima brotou do frágil rosto.

- Ah, não...

- Sofia, pouco me importa o anel agora, o importante é que você está a salvo.

- É, mas foi você que me deu, eu tinha ele há tanto tempo que... Bom, deixa pra lá. A gente precisa conversar, Miro.

- Não. Deixa isso pra depois. Você não está em condições de...

- Miro, eu preciso... – a menina soltou a mão dele e colocou-a sobre o rosto do namorado. – Preciso muito de você agora... Me abraça, por favor... – as lágrimas continuavam a brotar da delicada face e ele desmontou-se com a fragilidade por ela exposta. Miro inclinou-se e beijou-lhe a testa, afagando-lhe a fronte e deixando que ela o envolvesse com os braços, já que ele próprio não podia fazê-lo por conta do estado físico dela. – Eu tive tanto medo... eu pensei... pensei tanto em você, Miro...

Ali, agarrada a ele, - que segurava suas próprias lágrimas ao ouvir aquelas palavras sinceras, - Sofia chorou copiosamente por longo tempo, extravasando toda a angústia que lhe invadira.

- Não quero que meus pais me vejam assim, Miro... Seja lá o que for que eu invente, eu nunca mais veria você.

O cavaleiro afastou-se após beijar-lhe o rosto suavemente. Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos, ainda muito pálido e abalado.

- Eu sei bem que o tio sumiria no mundo com você. – Segurou novamente uma de suas mãos e fez uma pausa, engolindo seco. – Mas vamos resolver um problema de cada vez, está bem? Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa. Mas primeiro, vou tentar falar com o médico sobre sua alta. – E enxugou as lágrimas do rosto dela com cuidado.

Sofia consentiu, tentando sorrir o mais sincera que pôde, fazendo com que o amado também sorrisse.

_Sorri, quando o sol perder a luz_

_E sentires uma cruz_

_Nos teus ombros cansados, doridos_

- Sabe, primo... - Miro sentiu um calafrio ao ouví-la usar aquela palavra. – Eu sei que eu tava nervosa, mas eu falei sério sobre...

- Já disse que é melhor falarmos disso depois.

- Eu estou bem melhor. Preciso esclarecer umas coisas.

- Escute, eu não quero te perder por ter sido um idiota. Eu sinto muito e peço que me perdoe por tudo. Mas aqui não é o melhor lugar pra...

- Não é que tenha feito algo. Mas tem coisas que eu não tenho direito de cobrar de você. Miro, a gente nem... Tsc. Quanto tempo mais, você vai ter que esperar até que eu me sinta bem pra ser sua de verdade? Não é nada justo com você que...

- Já falamos milhares de vezes sobre isso. E eu já te disse que não é bem assim, você sabe que...

- Me escuta, por favor. – Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e apertou a mão dele. – Eu te amo muito e quanto a isso nunca tive dúvidas. Também sei que sente o mesmo. Mas depois de todo esse tempo, todas estas coisas que aconteceram e continuam acontecendo... Eu acho que ficaríamos melhores, se fôssemos apenas primos, como antes.

- Não diga bobagem, eu não...

Ouviram uma leve batida na porta e Miro não teve tempo de terminar o que dizia. Aioros entrou segundos depois, notando a expressão pesada dos dois e arrependendo-se por não esperar mais.

- Atrapalho?

- Não, Aioros. Pode entrar.

O cavaleiro respondeu melancolicamente, pois não queria continuar aquela conversa com ela e achou a presença do amigo um tanto conveniente. Aioros queria desaparecer, pois tinha agora certeza de ter interrompido uma conversa muito séria entre os dois.

- Eu não vou demorar. Como está, Sofia?

- Nada mal, pra quem quase morreu. – ela disse aos risos, fazendo com que Aioros se lembrasse da primeira vez que a vira enfrentando a própria dor, como agora, com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

- Fico até sem jeito de dizer, mas preciso fazer umas perguntas chatas. Eu sei que é desagradável, mas parece que os rapazes estavam envolvidos com mais alguém. Estamos levantando todas as informações possíveis.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

- Miro, você acha que ela já está bem pra falar?

- Não sei se é uma boa hora.

Miro levantou-se, ainda encarando Sofia com pesar.

- Tudo bem, Miro. De verdade.

Com aquelas palavras, o dourado desistiu e beijou a mão dela antes de afastar-se. Ao passar por Aioros, baixou o tom de voz ao lhe falar:

- Se perceber que ela não está bem, não insista. Ela ainda está muito abalada. Não só a agrediram, mas tentaram...

Aioros abaixou o tom de voz igualmente.

- Fiquei sabendo disto também, não consigo me conformar. Mas fique tranqüilo, eu não vou forçar, se ela tiver problemas. E depois preciso falar com você também.

- Certo. Qualquer problema, estarei lá fora.

Escorpião saiu do quarto com a cabeça baixa, visivelmente triste. Descobrir que Sofia continuava irredutível em relação a eles, só piorava o mal-estar que sentia.

Kiki estava sentado na cafeteria da recepção, conversando sobre o ocorrido comigo, Aldebaran e Shina, que viemos acompanhando Miro até o hospital.

- Mestre, mas então o que eles queriam, era tomar o lugar dos dourados?

- Segundo eles, Shura, Afrodite, Carlo e Saga são traidores de Athena e não merecem perdão. (Mú)

- Que absurdo! Tem que ter muita ganância para perder a razão assim.

- O pior foi o que Masao fez com a senhorita Sofia e o cretino do Feres não se moveu pra impedir. – Aldebaran respondeu, sério. – Falando em traição e bancando os certinhos, cheios de direitos... Pra fazer o que fizeram. É imperdoável.

- Aquele nojento... (Shina)

- Não consigo acreditar que ele e o Feres tenham sido tão inescrupulosos e baixos. Eles treinam comigo, todos os dias! Nunca pensei que fossem capaz de... (Kiki)

- Se quiserem esperar na porta pra vê-la, o Aioros está fazendo umas perguntas, mas não deve demorar.

Miro surpreendeu a todos com sua presença, sentando-se ao lado de Kiki.

- Miro, sente-se bem? – a amazona colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele, preocupada por ver que estava ainda mais abatido.

Escorpião apenas acenou em afirmativo com um sorriso forçado e pediu um café puro. Shina suspirou, sabendo que por enquanto não adiantava insistir.

_Sorri, vai mentindo a tua dor_

_E ao notar que tu sorris_

_Todo mundo irá supor_

_Que és feliz_

- Kiki, fique aqui com este cabeça-dura, ok?!

- Sim.

O rapaz concordou, deixando que nós três passássemos silenciosamente pelo corredor. Remecheu-se na cadeira, incomodado ainda com a cena constrangedora de minutos atrás. Miro tinha os braços apoiados no balcão e os olhos perdidos em algum ponto distante.

- Senhor Miro...

- Não fala nada, Kiki.

O cavaleiro apoiou a testa sobre uma das mãos sem olhar para o garoto, que tremia de nervoso, fazendo com que sua xícara de café com leite tilintasse sobre o pires. O café puro foi entregue à Escorpião, que no entanto, permaneceu imóvel e em silêncio.

- É que o que houve lá dentro... Eu não quis...

- Esquece. – respondeu secamente, olhando para a xícara à sua frente e passando os dedos sobre a testa impacientemente.

- Me desculpe se eu...

- Já falei pra parar de falar. – O tom de voz do dourado alterou-se, tornando-se mais austero e irritado.

Foi então que Kiki percebeu o quão fora de si o amigo estava. Os olhos tinham um brilho sombrio e melancólico, como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Kiki tomou o último gole de sua bebida em silêncio, imaginando que talvez ele precisasse ficar um pouco sozinho. Fez menção de levantar-se logo em seguida, mas foi interrompido pelo mesmo tom irritadiço de antes.

- Garoto, senta aí.

A xícara de Miro permanecia intocada e ele continuava com o olhar fixo em algum ponto obscuro de sua mente. Kiki sentiu um arrepio na espinha, tendo agora certeza de ter irritado o escorpiano e encostou-se no banco, esperando o pior.

- Sofia ia querer que eu te pedisse desculpas. – suspirou devagar, como se todo o peso do mundo estivesse sobre seus ombros. - Estamos numa fase péssima do relacionamento e eu perdi a cabeça.

O que o garoto menos esperava, era um pedido de desculpas. Seu receio transformou-se imediatamente em pesar, ao ver que o amigo estava muito pior do que todos imaginavam.

- Eu sinto muito se piorei as coisas.

- Quem piorou foi eu, garoto. E obrigado pelo que fez. Nunca vou poder pagar nem a você, nem a Mú ou Aldebaran.

- Não precisa. Não foi nada demais.

- Aprenda a calar a boca de vez em quando, por Zeus! – Miro sorriu por um segundo ao ouvir as próprias palavras, sabendo que deixara Kiki sem reação. Mas logo voltou a ficar muito sério e distante. – Você não faz idéia do que Sofia significa pra mim. E hoje eu quase a perdi da pior forma.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Miro. Ela tem você.

O dourado o olhou de canto por algum tempo e o rapaz compreendeu que era melhor se calar. Houve uma pausa longa, até que Miro voltasse a falar.

- Nós discutimos e eu disse coisas que ela não merecia ouvir. E como sempre, eu fui orgulhoso demais pra ir atrás dela. Graças a isso...

Naquele momento, uma lágrima caiu teimosamente sobre o rosto dele, que imediatamente empurrou a xícara e apoiou a outra mão sobre a testa, escondendo o rosto.

- Não quero nem pensar no que podia ter acontecido.

- Você não tem culpa, Miro. Foi uma coincidência infeliz.

- "Concerto de Branderburgo nº2", que maldição.

- C-como?!

- Essa música idiota, tá me irritando.

Kiki fez uma careta, tentando entender o louco comentário. Levou alguns segundos para conseguir perceber que ali na cafeteria do hospital, podia-se ouvir uma melodia instrumental tocando muito baixo. Mas desde quando Miro entendia de Bach ou de qualquer outra música clássica?! Estava surpreso e sem saber o que dizer, vendo Escorpião respirar pesadamente e alcançar a xícara novamente, depois de enxugar o rosto com as costas da mão.

- Hã. A vida só pode ser uma piada. – ele fez uma pausa, mas Kiki não teve tempo de resposta. - Você pode ter um amigo que goste de música erudita e passar a vida inteira o incomodando a respeito, sem nunca entender absolutamente nada sobre o assunto. Mas quando se tem uma namorada que gosta disso, as coisas ficam bem diferentes... E o teu amigo, é que passa rir de você.

_Sorri, vai mentindo a tua dor_

_E ao notar que tu sorris_

_Todo mundo irá supor_

_Que és feliz_

_Smile_

Miro finalmente tomou um pouco de sua bebida e Kiki sorriu, tentando em vão imaginar o que podia fazer para melhorar o astral do amigo, que já estava divagando.

- Hum. Mas você continua não gostando?

- Na verdade, acabei me interessando um pouco por algumas. Mas a maioria continua me irritando mais do que eu gostaria. Ainda mais numa hora dessas!

O cavaleiro terminou de tomar seu café, num único gole, enquanto Kiki tentava segurar o riso. O dourado olhou para a entrada do hospital e deu um meio sorriso, ao perceber Hiyoga entrando no saguão.

- Daqui à pouco o Santuário inteiro vai estar aqui.

Hiyoga ia questionar a recepcionista, quando viu os rostos conhecidos e se aproximou, cumprimentando a ambos. Parecia bastante assustado e esbaforido. E a expressão de Miro não ajudava muito.

- Eu vim assim que as coisas acalmaram um pouco. O Aioros já chegou?

- Já. Está lá no quarto, bancando o detetive policial. (Miro)

- Avisei ao Kâmus, ele vai te ligar mais tarde. A Eiri queria vir, mas achei que muita gente aqui, ia piorar as coisas e a Nadja não ia parar um minuto. – respirou tomando fôlego. - E como é que ela está?

- Viva. Mas não graças a mim...

Hiyoga continuou olhando para o cavaleiro em silêncio, transtornado com a resposta. Kiki interveio a seu favor:

- O mais grave foi uma costela trincada. O resto foi puro susto. Mas ela parece bem abalada, como era de se esperar.

- Menos mal, que seja só isso. E você, Miro... Como é que está se sentindo?

- Se melhorar estraga. – respondeu cinicamente, tentando voltar ao mundo exterior.

Hiyoga respirou fundo, preocupado e resolveu falar a sós com ele.

- Kiki, me faz um favor? Diz pro Aioros que já cheguei e que Athena pediu pra que fosse falar com ela assim que voltasse.

O rapaz levantou-se tentando disfarçar que estava contrariado.

- _Agora até o pato ta me expulsando_...

Hiyoga sentou-se onde estava o garoto e esperou que ele se afastasse para voltar a falar.

- Se continuar se culpando, Miro, vai ficar louco. Converse com o Kâmus, vai se sentir melhor. Ele até pensou em vir pra cá, mas parece que a Anuska está com um contrato novo e eles não podem se ausentar agora. Pediu milhões de desculpas e deve ligar logo pra saber de você.

- O que aconteceu hoje, Hiyoga... Nem o Kãmus vai me fazer esquecer.

- Esquecer não é bem o problema. Você sabe do que estou falando.

- Não adianta mais. Acabou, Hiyoga. Ela colocou um ponto final.

- O Shura me disse que vocês discutiram. Mas vai dar tudo certo. Ainda mais agora, que ela precisa de você ainda mais. Sei que vão se acertar.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. Desta vez eu consegui perder a Sofia.

- Vai com calma. Vocês...

O ruído do celular de Miro irrompeu a conversa, com um som de sirene policial. O cavaleiro praguejou, batendo no balcão e respirando fundo, olhando de relance para o amigo, antes de atender.

- Oi, tia Ágata. Como vão as coisas aí?

"_Miro, eu estou tentando ligar pra Sofia, mas o celular só cai na caixa postal. E o telefone da sua casa deve estar com problema também, chama até cair..."_

- Ah, é... – Respondeu fazendo uma careta e passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. - O meu telefone às vezes dá esse problema.

"_Já está um pouco tarde... Ela já saiu daí, ou você vai vir trazê-la?"_

CONTINUA...

**NA:** Eita, que a coisa fedeu de vez pro lado do Escorpião! Agora lascou! . 

Enfim estamos chegando à reta final dessa louca novela-grega, rs... P As coisas estão começando a se esclarecer e o povo está sendo pressionado a tomar decisões!

E esse ataque ao Santuário, que até agora nem eu entendi direito?

Bom... Aguardem pacientemente novas atualizações, que eu demoro mais coloco, vocês sabem! Enquanto isso, vou providenciar outro capítulo de alguma das outras fics... A que sair mais fácil, tá valendo! '

Ah, olha só que delícia para uma ficwritter receber um carinho desses! Ganhei um desenho da Sofia de uma das pessoas que acompanham essa minha fic mascote e estou muito contente!!! O desenho é da Nathalie, conhecida nos fóruns como Áries no Mya. Já faz uns dois ou três capítulos que eu esqueço de colocar o desenho aqui! Sorry, Nathy! Eu tardo, mas num falho! Aí vai o link:

http://z004. muito obrigada de novo pelo apoio de todos e espero que continuem gostando desse romance, que é o meu xodó e primeiro filho de mãe solteira, haha!

Té mais! ;P


	11. Tempos de Seca

**Disclaimer****:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas a personagem Sofia e os parentes do Miro são de minha autoria, portanto podem ficar a vontade para utilizá-los, desde que eu seja previamente comunicada e inserida no disclaimer! XD Música incidental: "_Sweet Child O' Mine_" do Guns N' Roses. Composição do Axl Rose e do Slash, é a música que mais me lembra esta fic! Praticamente resume a história toda e sempre penso nesse casal teimoso quando a ouço!

**O QUE PODE MUDAR A SUA VIDA?**

_**Capítulo X- Tempos de Seca**_

Eu tinha criado uma espécie de carinho por aquela menina. Sua doçura me encantava e os traços angelicais e suaves amoleciam meu coração como se ela fosse uma irmã caçula que nunca tive, frágil e delicada, que merecia ser protegida por todos nós. Era duro vê-la entre aqueles lençóis brancos e em ambiente de aroma asséptico. Duro lembrar dos motivos. Bem que em meu íntimo desejava torcer o pescoço de seus malfeitores bem devagar. Sabia que não era assim que se fazia justiça, mas minha indignação era grande o bastante para cogitar a idéia.

Apoiei-a devagar e ajeitei o travesseiro em suas costas para que ela pudesse sentar-se um pouco. Minha sensação de pena aumentou quando percebi que sua expressão ficava pesada e a fronte tensa. As feridas que ela tinha devido ao baque nas pedras a deixavam bastante desconfortável em qualquer postura. Aqueles pivetes nojentos...

- Obrigada, Aldebaran. – e segurou minha mão, como se quisesse resumir o abraço que não tinha coragem de dar em agradecimento por tudo. – E também a você, Mú. Diga ao Kykí que sou eternamente grata. – continuou com lágrimas nos olhos ao alcançar a mão do ariano. Respirou fundo tentando recompor-se. - Mas então pelo que o Aioros disse, tem mesmo mais uma pessoa envolvida nisso. (Sofia)

- Ele acredita que é alguém relacionado ao senhor Kido, que deve ter se aproveitado do sentimento deles de tomar o posto dos "traidores" e fez algum tipo de acordo. Mas a maioria dos registros de funcionários daquela época se perdeu, então fica mais difícil descobrir quem poderia ser. (Aldebaran)

- Entendo. – acomodou-se tentando sorrir.

_Ela tem um sorriso que parece_

_Fazer-me lembrar de memórias de infância_

_Quando tudo era fresco como o céu azul brilhante_

- E quanto ao aparecimento da armadura de Escorpião em sua defesa, a senhorita Saori acredita que pode ter relação com sua verdadeira família. Achamos que é a pista que faltava para encaixar nas informações que já temos. (Mú)

- Eu acreditava que tinha sido o próprio Miro, mas percebi o quanto ele ficou intrigado com isso. Acha mesmo que tenha algo a ver com meus pais?

- Possivelmente, sim. (Shina)

- Eu não entendo, Shina. Não faz sentido que eu...

Ouvimos uma leve batida na porta e ele entrou, naquele estado nunca antes visto mesmo em meio a grandes batalhas. Com ar cansado e quase que desesperado. Os olhos vazios e distantes. Era pura dor e sentimento de culpa personificados.

- A sua alta é amanhã cedo, prima, caso esteja movimentando suas pernas normalmente.

Ali estava uma palavra que dizia muito mais que mil. Não era nada comum que chamassem-se por primos depois que o namoro começou. Era um péssimo sinal. Quando os dois se entreolharam, pude sentir que havia mesmo algo mais. Como se estivessem fragilmente ligados, mas houvessem muitos estilhaços espalhados no chão. Estilhaços que não eram do ataque ao Santuário. Como se houvesse algo a ser feito. Todos nós sabíamos que Miro precisava recomeçar, menos ele próprio. Ou talvez fingisse que não, adiando as mudanças necessárias por medos e receios interiores. E pela expressão de Sofia ela parecia vencida, intimamente cansada de esperar.

Aquilo nos entristecia muito, pois todo o Santuário adotara aquela doce menina e o casal que formavam. Sentíamos os efeitos vivazes que ela provocara nele diariamente, de como tudo parecia ter mais sentido na vida do Escorpião com a presença dela. Mas não podíamos fazer nada além de torcer para que fizesse a coisa certa.

Cumprimentou-nos com um aceno de cabeça melancólico. Aproximou-se dela com um suspiro pesado e segurou firme em sua mão fina.

- Os ferimentos externos são mais preocupantes que a costela, pelo visto. O médico pediu para avisar caso tenha você febre.

Sofia apenas confirmou silenciosa. Aquela era nossa oportunidade para deixá-los a sós novamente e o fizemos em silêncio com um aceno. Foi somente quando a porta encostou que Miro continuou.

- Sua mãe acabou de me ligar.

Sofia sobressaltou-se.

- E o que você...? Ai. - O movimento rápido exigiu muito de si e ela fez uma careta.

Miro a encostou de volta no travesseiro devagar e examinou o corte que havia no canto de sua boca perdido em pensamentos.

- Devagar, mocinha. – tentou sorrir. - Eu disse que você passou mal e que devia passar a noite aqui. Combinamos que a tia Madge vai lhe trazer uma troca de roupa e ficar conosco. Ela ainda vai me ligar para combinar o horário que o carro vai pegá-la na fazenda.

- Vai trazer a tia Madge aqui? Mas Miro...

O cavaleiro sentou-se sobre a cama e afagou-lhe o ombro.

- Sim, eu sei. Você não queria que ninguém a visse assim. – suspirou cansado. - Mas não tem outro jeito. – tocou-lhe o rosto. - Ela é a única que faria qualquer coisa por nós e a única em que a tia Ágata confia.

- E o que a gente vai fazer? – respondeu sentida.

Desde aquela triste conversa que cada toque de Miro por mais suave que fosse, machucava-lhe como um profundo corte no peito e ela não queria deixar transparecer. Miro por sua vez, sentia a mesma dor ao tocá-la, acrescida de um desejo forte de beijá-la nos lábios e convencê-la a mudar de idéia, pois sabia que nada mais faria sentido sem a sua menina entre os braços. Mas ainda havia uma chance que ele não perderia.

- Era sobre isso que eu queria falar. – levantou-se nervoso ante a possibilidade da rejeição, perambulando de um lado a outro. – Falei com o Kâmus e ele nos convidou para passar alguns dias na casa dele. Talvez seja bom que você fique um pouco longe daqui, por conta do que aconteceu. – parou por um instante. - Se você aceitar, é uma forma de esperar que os ferimentos desapareçam antes que volte para casa.

Sofia desviou o olhar, tentando disfarçar a tristeza.

- Eu não vou poder mais te visitar no Santuário, aposto.

Miro pigarreou, incomodado que ela tivesse adivinhado as últimas ordens do mestre.

- O Saga e a senhorita Saori não acham que seja seguro. Este ataque veio de onde menos esperávamos e não podemos arriscar que algo assim se repita. Você podia ter... Eu jamais me perdoaria se... – sentiu um nó na garganta e não conseguiu terminar. Engoliu seco. - Serei o primeiro a fazer com que esta ordem seja devidamente cumprida.

- E você não pode se ausentar muito do Santuário...

Ele sabia onde ela estava querendo chegar com aquele assunto, mas fingiu não notar.

- Não, não posso. Mas diante das circunstâncias, creio que eles abririam uma exceção.

Uma lágrima rolou teimosa sobre o rosto de Sofia, que rapidamente a limpou com as costas da mão. Para sua tristeza e desgosto, aquela informação confirmava-lhe que o namoro chegara a um ponto insustentável. Nem mesmo o amor mais puro poderia sobreviver a mais ausência. Mesmo com o antigo aviso da tia, ela tinha cometido o erro fatal. Tinha-se deixado sonhar. E lá estava a mágoa que ela não podia deixá-lo conhecer. Naquele momento decidira deixá-lo com sua antiga vida, sem os problemas por ela trazidos.

- Meus pais correriam para me tirar de Paris imediatamente, sabendo que você...

O primo reaproximou-se da cama com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Por isso precisamos da tia Madge. Porque ela dirá que você foi estudar música. Vou pedir também dê um jeito de trazer suas coisas.

- Não seria melhor então que eu fosse sozinha ou com a tia Madge e...

- Nem pensar! Você quer me deixar louco?! – aumentou o tom de voz em desespero. - Acha que eu conseguiria deixar você em outro país depois do que aconteceu?!

- Mas você disse que o Kâmus...

- Não seja tão cruel! – respondeu com mágoa. - O que aconteceu foi muito sério, Sofia. Me afastar de você seria como fugir das conseqüências de um erro EU cometi. E eu não sou tão irresponsável a este ponto. Eu não ia pregar o olho com você tão longe! – suspirou irritado. - Acha que eu não sei porque está fazendo isto?! – disse com rancor, deixando uma lágrima escapar. – Só que eu não vou deixar, Sofia. Eu não vou desistir de você, embora tenha desistido de mim.

_De vez em quando, quando vejo seu rosto_

_Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial_

_E se eu olhasse muito tempo_

_Eu provavelmente entraria em colapso e choraria_

Sofia não conseguiu responder. Sentiu o peso de suas ações naquelas últimas palavras tomarem força descomunal e calou-se. Miro ainda segurou-lhe o rosto como se fosse dizer algo mais. Mas o telefone dele tocou antes, insistentemente. Ele continuou encarando-a por algum tempo.

- E então, nós vamos?

Titubeou por instantes. Queria fugir, desaparecer. Inclusive dele. Mas não podia. Finalmente acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Miro atendeu Madge ao telefone, afastando-se um pouco.

A tia recebeu as informações por partes. Ele sabia que não podia assustá-la demais ao telefone. Contou tudo que acontecera e todos os seus planos somente depois que ela chegara a recepção do hospital. E isso foi o suficiente para que chorasse muito, desesperada, depois de discutir com ele por longo tempo. Como se todos os seus medos tomassem realidade e fosse difícil não culpá-lo por tudo. Mas Madge nem de longe era uma mulher cega e nada disse sobre isso. Percebera claramente o abalo emocional do sobrinho já na sua voz ao telefone. E agora confirmava tudo com aquele olhar desesperado e inconsolável que tinha. Segurou-lhe com força pelo braço.

- E por que acha sumir com ela desse jeito vai resolver?

- Eu não vou sumir, tia. Eu só quero que... Só quero acabar com esse pesadelo. Quero estar ao lado dela até que esteja realmente melhor.

- E não irão sofrer ainda mais, ficando tão próximos agora e depois tendo que afastar-se por tanto tempo?

Miro suspirou pesadamente. Também temia por isto.

- O que sei é que muitas coisas vão mudar. E que eu tenho que mudar. Mas antes eu preciso recuperar o que eu já perdi. E esta é minha única chance, tia. Precisa me ajudar.

- Eu sempre soube que chegaríamos a este ponto. Aquele lugar ocupa espaço demais na sua vida, Miro! Um lugar que decididamente não combina com a sua prima e que eu jamais permitiria que ficasse por muito tempo. E a Sofia não é mais aquela menina de antes, que não se importava com isso. Você sabe que ela terminou porque está ligada demais a você.

- Ela não é a única...

- Então trate de fazer alguma coisa, pivete! Ou você pára de fazer a menina sofrer e a deixa seguir a própria vida, ou você a coloca de vez na SUA vida. E não estou te falando pra casar com ela. Mas pra estar com ela por inteiro, sem que ela tenha que rezar todos os dias para que você esteja vivo! Você é que tem que proteger a vida dela, Miro. É você que tem que olhar por ela agora. É mesmo assim tão difícil?

O jovem engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar e relembrando todo o horror pela milésima vez. Relembrando o curto jogo de pôquer do qual jamais se esqueceria.

- Isso é pedir demais, Miro?

- Não, não é. – respondeu com a voz fraca.

- E é isso que pretende fazer agora?

Acenou em afirmativo, ainda distante e pensativo.

- Então eu te ajudo. Embora não concorde com esta viagem, não há outro jeito.

Escorpião desabou sobre o banco a seu lado e manteve-se absorto vendo a tia seguir para o quarto de Sofia. Lembrou-se de um nome de música da trilha que a prima tanto ouvia e ficou com ela na cabeça, a traduzir-lhe a preocupação. "_The Point of No Return_". Riu-se. A cada dia odiava mais aquela Ópera e suas coincidências. Demorou muito tempo até que conseguisse ficar de pé novamente para seguir ao Santuário, pedir o consentimento de Athena e acertar o restante das providências.

Assim que ele voltou, não saiu mais de perto de Sofia até o fim do dia e passou a noite em claro na espera do hospital sobre protestos gerais. A presença da tia no quarto de Sofia não tinha sido suficiente para tranqüilizá-lo, pois sentia que algo podia lhe acontecer a qualquer momento.

Pela manhã, com a alta e os acertos da viagem eles aparentavam um pouco mais de calma. O médico ainda orientou-os sobre os curativos que deviam ser feitos diariamente, o cuidado com os pontos de alguns cortes maiores nas costas dela e do repouso necessário para a melhora. Suas pernas ainda formigavam muito, mas para o alívio de todos alguns minutos de paciência foram suficientes para que Sofia voltasse a caminhar.

As malas e o veículo foram devidamente preparados. Madge despediu-se da sobrinha e fez dezenas de recomendações ao sobrinho. Tanto Escorpião quanto a prima permaneciam calados, num clima tenso. O silêncio só foi quebrado por poucos instantes no caminho ao aeroporto, quando uma conversa amena iniciou-se por alguns instantes.

Miro respirou profundamente o ar da manhã. Ao menos parte do pesadelo já parecia estar se desfazendo e o mal-estar melhorara bastante ao distanciarem-se pouco a pouco da Grécia. Encarou sua menina com alguma esperança.

A tensão havia amenizado, porém não desaparecera: o silêncio retornou forte e contínuo. Não conseguia ainda parar de pensar. Pensava no ataque ao Santuário em que quase a perdeu, nas proibições e nos receios que tinha. Abraçou-a pelos ombros. Esperava que o país estrangeiro, o tempo junto com ela e os conselhos de Kâmus pudessem lhe ajudar. Se não fosse por Mú de Áries talvez nem mesmo estivesse viva. Apertou-a mais forte, notando-a com o olhar perdido na janela do avião. Ele falhara. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer para recuperar sua confiança e amor, mas não desistiria.

Sofia mantinha-se distante. Estava magoada, embora talvez esta não fosse a palavra adequada para o que sentia. Talvez cansada. Cansada de ir atrás de Miro e ouvir todas aquelas atrocidades da família. Cansada de seus pesadelos diários, de sempre temer pela vida dele ou de tê-lo sempre pela metade. Talvez tudo isso junto e adicionado ao susto do dia anterior. Tentou apagar a cena da mente e fez uma careta. Sua vida passara toda por sua frente e no desespero só pensara em Miro... Mas ele não viera. Por uma proteção divina, no entanto, a primeira coisa que viu foram seus dois sinais. O companheiro dele, de faces angelicais e amenas, fora seu grande herói. Conteve-se para não chorar e abraçou o primo com mais força, escondendo-se em seus ombros. Miro não largaria por nada o Santuário e tinha restrições para sair. Ela o havia perdido.

- Estamos quase chegando.

Escorpião engoliu seco e beijou o topo da cabeça de sua pequena. Ele sabia o quanto ela estava traumatizada, já que por pouco não fôra violentada durante a agressão que sofrera. Punia-se só de pensar, odiava-se cada vez que se lembrava disto. Agradeceu silenciosamente ao ariano pela milésima vez por ter chegado a tempo.

_Minha doce criança_

_Minha doce criança_

_Meu doce amor_

_- __Messieurs et Mesdames, nous preparons pour l'aterrisage. Sil vous plâit, firmez les ceintures et votres dispositifs elétroniques..._

Afastaram-se um do outro para ajustar o cinto e sentiram o avião inclinando pouco a pouco, aproximando-se do chão e dando-lhes a privilegiada vista a torre Eiffel antes de encostar-se ao chão, diminuindo a velocidade.

O aviso de desatar cintos tirou Sofia dos devaneios. A movimentação na aeronave para o desembarque já iniciara e Miro estava de pé, pegando a mala guardada acima dos acentos. Soltou-se.

Apesar de tudo, estava curiosa para conhecer finalmente o melhor amigo de Miro e ainda mais empolgada com a idéia de conhecer a mulher que considerava a mais linda do mundo: a modelo Anuska e o filho dos dois, que já estava para completar dois anos.

- Vamos?

- Huhum.

Gentilmente ele lhe ofereceu sua mão para ajudar-lhe a levantar e ela aceitou, admirando a camisa azul-royal dobrada até os cotovelos e com dois botões abertos que lhe ressaltava a cor profunda dos olhos. Saíram pelo corredor e ele apertou-lhe a cintura gentilmente como quem guarda um tesouro precioso. Aquela calça de couro ressaltava seu corpo e ela riu-se ao lembrar que sempre o aborrecia com provocações quando ele a usava.

Enquanto desciam as escadas ele também estava hipnotizado pelos trajes da amada, que a deixavam com os ombros e pernas a mostra. Uma blusa violeta e preta de mangas caídas e aberturas laterais, emoldurava-lhe a fina cintura e uma saia de pregas escura, adornada com correntes prateadas, caía-lhe até metade das coxas, tirando o fôlego dele a cada passo que dava. Mas os arranhões e as munhequeiras que escondiam os hematomas dos pulsos não o deixavam esquecer do porquê de estarem ali.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço distraidamente, perdido no coturno que cobria parte das canelas pálidas de sua namorada. Era exatamente aquele tipo de visual que enlouquecia sua tia Madge e a fazia usar os termos "haloween", "velório" e "filme de terror". Mas também era este o estilo natural dela e Miro o adorava, pois lhe valorizava a pele alva e contrastava com seu ar de menina.

Entraram no grande tubo que os levaria até o saguão do aeroporto e o cavaleiro a abraçou pela cintura novamente. Nem mesmo ele compreendia como conseguira conter-se por tanto tempo. Há muito que transformara-se em motivo de piada para os amigos, que por mais que ele não admitisse, já haviam percebido o que ocorria – ou deixava de ocorrer entre o casal. Mas também mal sabiam eles, que também nunca admitiria o quanto já chegara perto de acabar com a tal "abstinência".

Enquanto esperavam sua última bagagem aparecer na esteira, ficou a divagar sobre seus últimos dias antes da crise que agora enfrentavam. Com o tempo, conquistara o direito de explorar-lhe o corpo com desejo e avidez, mas não sabia o que era pior: quando se quer chegava perto, ou quando já desabotoara-lhe a blusa toda e, de repente, o receio dela os interrompia, deixando-o a mercê de um banho gelado. Quando se deu conta, esboçava um sorriso e Sofia estava a sua frente com os olhos negros a fitar-lhe, com uma mão na cintura e segurando a esperada mala com a outra.

- Em que planeta você está, Miro?

Sorriu malicioso para esconder o constrangimento, pegou a valise de suas mãos e beijou-a na testa.

- Meu advogado disse que tenho direito de permanecer calado, pois qualquer coisa que eu disser pode ser usada contra mim...

- Miro, eu não acredito que...

- É você que está concluindo, eu não disse nada.

Ela empurrou-o infantilmente pelos ombros, inconformada pelo modo como Miro sempre dava um jeito de reverter toda a situação para ela.

_Ela tem olhos como o azul do céu_

_Como se eles pensassem na chuva_

_Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos_

_E ver um traço de dor_

Seguiram para o saguão e a garota imediatamente reconheceu o famoso francês, graças a algumas fotos que o cavaleiro vez por outra recebia pelo correio.

- _Benvenue_, amigo!

Escorpião deixou a bagagem no chão e abraçaram-se saudosos, trocando provocações e "elogios" comuns a grandes amigos. Somente depois de uma breve conversa sobre como estavam as coisas no Santuário, incluindo sua afilhada Nadja, é que Kâmus voltou-se para Sofia espantando-se com suas feições de menina. Embora soubesse que ela era mais nova, o amigo nunca mencionara sua idade e ele realmente não esperava que a diferença fosse tão grande. Agora Kamyu compreendia perfeitamente todas as desavenças e dificuldades enfrentadas pela família de ambos e mais uma vez teve pena das coisas que o amigo deveria ter ouvido e ainda ouvia de seus tios. Procurou disfarçar seu espanto e lhe sorriu.

- _Enchantè_, Sofia. – beijou-lhe a mão polidamente. – Então é você que está pondo um pouco de juízo na cabeça deste desajustado?!

- Rs... Ele continua um desajustado, só disfarça melhor!

- Viu o que eu disse, Kamyu? Farão uma dupla perfeita para tecer elogios a minha pessoa.

- Tinha razão quando disse que eu ia gostar dela.

Com o cinismo despreocupado e inesperado do amigo, Escorpião fica sem resposta e resta-lhe somente dar-lhe um soco no ombro esquerdo para repreendê-lo, mas ambos acabaram aos risos.

- Quando foi que ficou assim tão sincero?

- Hm, não sei ao certo. Creio que desde que voltei para casa.

Ao vislumbrar aquele sorriso tão marcante da garota, o aquariano enfim lembrou-se da criança que Miro tanto lhe falara e lembrava-se a cada vez que o vento soprava uma folha sobre seus pés. Então aquele amor que o companheiro transbordava no olhar, já existia há tempos e apenas amadurecera!

O casal parecia a Kâmus, saído de uma famosa banda de rock e ele riu-se ao perceber que Sofia era extremamente diferente de todas as namoradas que Miro tivera. Não era loira, nem alta, escrava do espelho ou da moda, e muito menos possuía o corpo de curvas acentuadas que a classificaria com o termo "mulherão" que o escorpiano costumava apreciar. Sofia por sua vez era de uma beleza ímpar, de traços delicados e evidente meiguice no olhar. Isso sem contar que suas roupas davam-lhe a certeza de ter algo em comum com Miro no que se referia a gosto musical. Na verdade, ela era o completo oposto de todas as mulheres que o amigo já tivera e, no entanto, ficava nítido que era exatamente isto que o levara a apaixonar-se tão profundamente.

- Então, vamos. Anuska e Isaak nos esperam com o almoço e ele está bastante ansioso para conhecê-los.

Isaak... Escorpião pensou por mais uma vez. Uma bela homenagem ao estimado pupilo que se fora pelas águas de Poseidon. Era um nome perfeito para o filho dos dois, uma vez que Anuska também o conhecera e estimava igualmente.

- Sofia é que está louca para vê-lo, vive espiando as fotos que manda e não parou de falar nele a viagem toda! Ah! Só uma coisa Kâmus: mantenha os lápis de cor do garoto bem longe dela, ou ele vai ficar sem eles!

Sofia lhe fez uma careta.

- Isso não teve graça.

- Ele estava me contando outro dia Sofia, que você desenha muito bem. E que minha afilhada adora passar horas com você para me mandar as "obras de arte" dela.

- Ele aumenta um pouco. Mas como vê, mal chegamos e já está com ciúmes do seu filho também só porque sabe que adoro crianças.

- Hm. Isso nem precisava dizer. Para encarar este crianção, tem que ter muita paciência mesmo.

- Ah, obrigado, sei que os dois não vivem sem mim. – Miro respondeu indignado.

- Viver, até viveríamos, _mon cher_...

- Mas a vida ficaria sem graça! – Sofia respondeu aos risos, controlando a sensação de tristeza que lhe invadiu com suas próprias palavras.

Apesar da irritação pela derrota o cavaleiro respirou aliviado, concluindo que acertara em cheio trazê-la até ali. Finalmente o antigo sorriso descontraído da menina estava de volta em seus lábios e em pouco tempo ela faria amizade também com Anuska, que com sorte, a descontrairia ainda mais.

_Seu cabelo me lembra um lugar quente e seguro_

_Onde como uma criança me escondo_

_E rezo para o trovão_

_E para a chuva_

_Para irem para longe de mim calmamente_

O dourado curvou-se perante a deusa em silêncio.

- Esqueça esta formalidade, por favor. Pode se sentar Dohko. (Saori)

- Com licença, senhorita.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, Dohko?

O antigo cavaleiro de Libra sentou-se frente a sua senhora com ar sério.

- Na verdade, eu espero ajudá-la em algo, senhorita.

Saori sorriu.

- Ajudar-me no que, especificamente?

- Athena, deve se lembrar que comentei que a menina Sofia possui traços familiares a alguém que conheci.

- Sim, tem razão. Faz pouco tempo que me disse isto.

- Dadas às circunstâncias atuais, acredito de que vossa investigação deva começar pela família de Íamo Hadjides.

- Dohko, mas o peregrino Íamo era o antigo Escorpião! Não podemos nos basear somente pela aparência, talvez você...

- Shion e eu estivemos com ele naquela guerra fatídica. Infelizmente ou felizmente, eu estava presente no momento de seu falecimento e ele disse algo sobre manter sua família sobre as asas do Santuário. O pedido foi respeitado e sua família nos serviu fielmente por pelo menos duas gerações, até uma batalha há dezenove anos atrás, em que muitos dos nossos foram mortos. Toda a família dele foi dada como morta nesta ocasião. Mas a proteção que ela recebeu da armadura sem as ordens de Miro, senhorita Saori, me chamou atenção para uma coisa.

- Isto também me intriga bastante. Mas qual é a sua teoria?

- Houve um corpo que não foi encontrado nesta ocasião. – Dohko ficou pensativo por um momento, perdido em algum lugar distante. - Os rumores eram de que a mulher desaparecida estava no último mês de gestação. Eu não obtive informações completas na época, pois foram muitas vidas que se perderam. Mas há a possibilidade de que esta mulher tenha sido a última Hadjides que nos serviu. E se eu estiver certo, talvez a menina Sofia...

- Entendo. Vou averiguar imediatamente e...

- Senhorita Saori, conseguimos!

Aioros irrompeu a conversa apressado, aproximando-se da deusa.

- Athena, Dohko... – o dourado curvou-se por breves instantes. - Peço desculpas pela interrupção.

- Eu já estava de saída, Aioros. Não se preocupe. (Dohko)

Saori o encarou em silêncio, como se pedisse para prosseguir.

- Athena, peço permissão para continuar as investigações sobre o recente ataque ao Santuário. Conseguimos o nome de quem produziu as tais armaduras que os aprendizes utilizavam e incentivou o motim.

- Eu agradeço muito que você continue com este caso, Aioros. Mas quem é o tal homem?

- Estamos verificando, mas tudo que indica ele foi assistente no projeto das armaduras de aço. Seu nome é Adan Masaishi.

_Para onde vamos?_

_Para onde vamos agora?_

Chegaram até o veículo azul escuro e deixaram a bagagem no porta-malas. Kâmus estava para abrir a porta para eles, quando viu Miro fazê-lo para Sofia e achou graça no repentino cavalheirismo que não lhe era muito comum.

O parisiense guiou o veículo na direção do centro e ficaram conversando sobre a cidade, pois Sofia tinha milhares de perguntas e ele tinha em mente diversas opções de lugares que poderiam visitar. O gelo que Sofia vinha dando ao namorado parecia reduzido e Escorpião ficou feliz em saber que a estadia na França os faria bem.

- Só é uma pena Miro, que tenham vindo fora de temporada. O teatro ainda está preparando o novo elenco para a exibição do Fantasma da Ópera no fim do ano.

- Haverá outras oportunidades.

- Você pretendia me levar lá e nem me disse nada!

- É que o Kâmus é ótimo em estragar surpresas.

- Se estivesse me advertido que era um segredo, ajudaria para que eu não cometesse tal gafe.

- Você é um linguarudo.

Miro começava a saborear o gosto de uma vida normal com preocupações menos conturbadas, compreendendo a escolha do companheiro em optar pela própria paz.

- Falando nisto, Sofia... Precisamos ter uma conversa séria sobre este aí. Tenho que me atualizar sobre as novas e você precisa saber das velhas. – continuou com um sorriso de canto.

- Isso é uma boa coisa para se fazer. – Sofia respondeu estreitando os olhos com ar de interesse.

- Nem pense em envenenar a Sofia sobre mim, Kâmus!

- Envenenar, eu? Jamais, _mon cher_! Esta coisa de veneno é com você.

Como o antigo dourado estava mudado! Seu lado sempre tão fechado e cauteloso havia desaparecido e dado lugar a um Kâmus mais sorridente e sincero, de espírito muito mais leve. Anuska e a volta a Paris realmente fizeram muito bem ao antigo "iceberg" da casa de Aquário e revelaram a parte que outrora ficava submersa.

Chegaram a um grande edifício acinzentado, com certo requinte e duas belas quadras esportivas disponíveis aos moradores. Kâmus estacionou e o grupo seguiu para o elevador, parando no vigésimo andar.

- _Voila._ Sintam-se em casa. Mas você, Miro... Nem tanto, _oui?_

_- _Vou pensar no seu caso. – respondeu com cinismo.

O aquariano sorriu pensativo enquanto destrancava a porta. A quem Miro queria enganar com aquela falsa alegria? Não quis comentar nada na frente de Sofia, mas via claramente em seus olhos que ele guardava uma tristeza perturbadora, que ia além dos acontecimentos já passados no Santuário nos últimos dias. Então por que fingir que estava tudo bem? Será que realmente acreditava que não perceberia? Tinha algo muito sério acontecendo e ele precisava descobrir.

Entraram no belo apartamento em silêncio, sentindo um aroma de limpeza no ar. O assoalho de madeira clara tomava emprestado o brilho amarelado que vinha da janela semicoberta pelas cortinas azuis.

Foi o pequeno Isaak o primeiro a aparecer na sala, correndo em direção ao pai e parando em seguida para encarar os visitantes, com ar desconfiado. Kâmus alargou o sorriso e afagou-lhe os finos cabelos.

- Filho, estes são nossos amigos. Miro e a namorada dele, Sofia.

- Oi.

Miro engoliu em seco atônito. Era uma sensação estranha estar ali, diante daquela criança e loura com os olhos iguais aos do amigo e diante daquele apartamento. Tudo tornava mais real e palpável o universo que o aquariano agora fazia parte. Sorriu sem jeito e acenou com a cabeça para o menino. Viu Sofia inclinar-se com certa dificuldade e encarar Isaak com meiguice, com aquele sorriso que ele tanto amava.

- Então você é o Isaak. Não parecia estar tão grande nas fotos! – afagou-lhe o rosto pequeno e o garoto se encolheu, agarrado à perna de Kâmus.

Foi quando o outro anjo de madeixas douradas veio recebê-los. Altiva e ao mesmo tempo doce, delicada e ainda assim de presença marcante, os lábios rosados contrastando com a pele clara, lá estava Anuska. Com um brilho diferente e reluzente nos olhos, o sorriso mais aberto, mas ainda a mesma estrela.

- Aí estão vocês. – seguiu em direção a eles com passos leves e emoldurados até alcançar os ombros de Miro. – E como foram de viagem?

- O vôo atrasou um pouco, mas foi tranqüilo. – olhou de relance para Sofia, que entregava um pirulito ao menino. - E como vai a campanha nova?

- Corrida, mas as fotos estão ficando boas. – olhou para o filho por um instante. – Como é que se diz?

- Obrigado.

Sofia alargou o sorriso e ergueu-se para cumprimentar a linda esposa de Kâmus.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Anuska.

Anuska estava atônita com aquela delicada e frágil escultura grega à sua frente. Não pôde evitar entreabrir os lábios em espanto e cobri-los com uma das mãos, um tanto sem jeito. Tentava não demonstrar a preocupação que sentia ao encarar aquele corte em seus lábios e lembrar do que Kâmus lhe contara.

- Ah, meu Deus, você é tão menina!

- Ih, atestado de óbito. – interrompeu Miro antes que Sofia conseguisse dizer algo. Conseqüentemente levou um empurrão da menina.

- Como assim atestado de óbito? – indagou Anuska confusa.

- Ah, pode se preparar pra morrer. – continuou aos risos e levou outro empurrão.

- Ele é um chato! – disse Sofia com um pouco de raiva, mas tentando conter a risada.

- A Sofia odeia ter que ouvir isso de todo mundo que a conhece. – entregou-a por fim.

- Ah, me desculpe! De verdade! – sorriu Anuska ao compreender. – Pensei um pouco alto demais.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – respondeu Sofia sem jeito.

- Por favor, entrem. Eu vou levá-los até o quarto de vocês para deixarmos a bagagem. – disse Kâmus tentando atenuar a cômica e constrangedora situação.

E por falar em constrangedor, nada prepararia Sofia para o que viu ao deixarem as malas no quarto. Um simples móvel, suficiente para deixá-la estática e vermelha: uma cama de casal. Encarou Miro como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Anuska percebeu a mudança de cor do rosto dela e aproximou-se.

- Está tudo bem, Sofia?

- Ah... Está. Está sim. É que...

Miro tentava veio em socorro dizendo algo ao ouvido da modelo, que encarou Sofia novamente.

- Ah. Bom, não precisa se preocupar, eu resolvo isso num instante.

Kâmus arqueou uma das sobrancelhas fazendo-se de desentendido para Miro, que o repreendeu com um olhar gélido.

- Sofia, deixe os homens cuidarem do restante da bagagem e venha comigo e com Isaak até a cozinha ver se o Michel precisa de ajuda.

Assim que Anuska conduziu Sofia e o filho para a cozinha, Kâmus riu cínico para o amigo enquanto arrumavam a outras valises no canto do quarto.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Logo você...

- Não começa você também! – respondeu com tom irritadiço.

- Ah, Miro! Você vai ter que me desculpar, mas dessa vez conseguiu me surpreender!

- Cala boca, Kâmus.

- Espera aí, quanto tempo mesmo? Dois? Três anos?

- Quatro. – resmungou revirando os olhos para divertimento do aquariano.

Kâmus assoviou surpreso.

- É baita recorde seu sabia?

- Dá pra parar?!

Kâmus riu-se mais uma vez enquanto seguiam para sala.

- Não tem graça, Kâmus.

- É, não deve ter mesmo. – Miro fuzilou-o com os olhos e Kâmus sorriu cínico. – Mas pensando bem, não fez mais do que obrigação em respeitá-la.

- Ótimo, agora até você. Dá pra mudar de assunto?

- Certo. Então me diga o que está havendo.

- Como assim?

O aquariano sentou tranqüilamente no sofá acenando para que Miro o imitasse.

- Essa placa luminosa na sua testa diz que tem alguma coisa errada com você. E não é mais só o susto de quase ter perdido a menina naquele ataque.

- Hm. – Miro também sentou-se, com ar perdido. – Eu já devia saber que ia notar.

- E então?

Miro ficou em silêncio por algum tempo perdido em pensamentos.

- Devo ter te contado que tudo começou com uma briga.

- Sim, eu me lembro.

- E terminou com outra. – suspirou.

- Como assim? Vocês discutiram de novo?

- Não exatamente. Mas ela está irredutível.

- Então deixe que Paris te dê todas as chances que precisa para recuperá-la.

- Hm. Como se fosse fácil.

- Miro, eu não vou te dizer o que fazer. Mas sei que daqui alguns dias você terá visto o bastante para tirar suas próprias conclusões.

Miro desabou no sofá sorvendo o ar ao ouvir aquelas palavras do amigo, que sempre foi rápido para compreender as suas mais vagas frases.

- E o tempo não vai parar de correr, Miro. Por mais que você queria que ele pare.

- Kâmus, eu tentei conversar com ela mais de uma vez. Mas ela não quer me ouvir.

- Então talvez a solução seja reconquistá-la com atitudes, em vez de palavras.

Escorpião suspirou pesadamente. Odiava quando o amigo francês tinha razão.

- Errei muito com ela, Kâmus. Só agora percebo o quanto a deixei sozinha, por tanto tempo. Eu estava tão cego nas minhas convicções de ignorar a minha família, que não me dei conta de que ela também é minha família. – respirou com pesar e um brilho opaco em seus olhos o mantinha distante dali. – Enquanto ela enfrentou diariamente os "deuses Ptolemaîos", o que foi que eu fiz? Eu a abandonei. Pedi tanto que ela fosse forte para enfrentarmos eles e no fim, eu fui o fraco. Eu fugi sem lutar. Até que demorou demais para que eu a perdesse.

O francês o encarou e pousou a mão em seu ombro, inclinando-se para que voltasse a si.

- Então você sabe exatamente o que tem que fazer. – Miro retornou ao mundo real com expressão atônita e confusa ao encarar o amigo. - A guerra ainda não acabou, Miro. Ainda há como entrar nesta batalha e mostrar que é digno desta armadura que usa há tantos anos. A sua vida pode sim, ser muito mais do que lutar por Athena ou pela paz. Lute por você mesmo finalmente, antes que essa chance desapareça.

_Para onde vamos?_

_Minha doce criança_

Sofia foi apresentada a Michel, o cozinheiro francês de trejeitos afeminados. Tentou sorrir-lhe, lembrando-se de como Afrodite agia de modo semelhante quando exagerava na bebida. Anuska dava instruções a ele no idioma do país com Isaak a seus pés, chupando o pirulito que ganhara da visitante. Sofia tentou mais de uma vez ajudar o cozinheiro com as tarefas, mas o empregado a repreendia com pequenos tapas em sua mão.

Vencida, acabou sentada em frente à bancada, ouvindo aqueles sons estrangeiros que estudara há algum tempo e tentando acostumar-se com a rapidez com que falavam. Entendia duas ou três palavras por vez e esforçava-se para aumentar este número. Anuska a observava de canto vez ou outra, sabendo que levaria algum tempo até que ela ficasse mais à vontade, mas estava já preocupada com o que se passava em sua mente. E aos poucos Sofia realmente divagou.

"_- Pouco me importa o que você pensa que devo ou não fazer, mas eu não vou deixar que minha filha se transforme numa vadia sem rumo! Ele nunca vai poder dar um futuro pra você e vai acabar fazendo-a sofrer ainda mais!_

_- Então é isso, pai? Eu sou uma vadia e o senhor quer limpar o seu nome, fazendo eu me casar logo?! Que nojo de você, pai! Tenho nojo de você! "_

"_- Nós sabíamos que ia ser assim, lembra? Seja forte e agüente firme, vamos vencê-los pelo cansaço._

_- Eu não quero perder você, Miro. Estou com tanto medo..._

_- Chhh... Você está aqui agora. Não vai me perder." _

"_- Sua vadia!"_

Sobressaltou-se e encolheu-se com a imagem lívida de seu agressor ao mesmo tempo em que Michel tocara-lhe a mão.

_- J'ai adoré des bracelets._

- _Merci_. – respondeu sem jeito escondendo os braços sobre o balcão. Não estava usando aqueles adornos por gosto, mas porque queria esconder de si mesma os hematomas que traçavam com exatidão os dedos do oriental que a agredira.

- Prefere se deitar um pouco, meu bem? Está tão pálida... – aproximou-se Anuska com ar maternal ao tocar seu braço esquerdo e encarar-lhe por um momento. – A viagem deve ter sido difícil para você.

- Não quero parecer rude.

- Minha flor, não seja boba. Deve estar precisando no mínimo de um bom banho quente. Venha comigo.

Anuska seguiu na frente e Sofia virou-se titubeante. Avistou então uma pequena mãozinha estendida em sua direção e encarou os olhos claros de Isaak com ternura. Segurou-lhe a mão com um sorriso e os seguiu.

Ficou algum tempo sobre a água quente do chuveiro, deixando o restante das lágrimas caírem sobre o rosto. Evitava olhar para si mesma e ver as marcas do que tinha acontecido. Procurava prender-se unicamente naquele abraço oferecido pelo primo durante a viagem. Braços que a faziam sentir-se protegida e amada. Mas também era o abraço de alguém que perdera a mais tempo do que gostava de admitir.

Já estava saindo do banho quando ouviu a porta do quarto encostar. Quando saiu pela porta do banheiro, Miro a aguardava de pé.

- Sente-se um pouco.

Fitou-o em silencio com a toalha nas mãos. Aquele olhar assustado e evasivo não conseguia dizer palavra. Não ainda.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou tocar naquele assunto por enquanto.

Sofia sentou-se ainda sem entender o que ele queria, de olhos baixos e sentindo-se tensa com sua presença. Só então reparou na caixa de primeiros socorros que estava sobre a cama e antes que conseguisse dizer palavra, ele beijou sua testa e acariciou-lhe o cabelo ao sentar-se do seu lado.

- Não tem que se preocupar com isso, eu mesma posso...

- Você não tem como enxergar suas costas. Só alguns curativos e vamos almoçar.

Ela resfolegou, sem jeito. Virada de costas, desabotoou os botões da camisa que usava em silêncio. Miro prendeu a respiração ao roçar os dedos pela pele quente e macia entre o pescoço e os ombros dela para ajudar. Sentiu o cheiro adocicado que ela exalava. Mas a sensação terminou quando sua vista atingiu os cortes de suas costas, lembrando-o de porque sentia-se tão culpado nos últimos dias.

Levou muito mais tempo do que o necessário para refazer os curativos, em parte por sentir-se anestesiado e em parte por excesso de cuidado e por saber que era o mais próximo que conseguiria chegar dela enquanto não conseguisse uma nova chance no relacionamento. O silêncio era profundo e dolorido, mas também aquilo de mais precioso que ainda tinha, a fina linha que ainda o mantinha conectado a ela, a sua menina.

Ergueu a camisa clara novamente para que ela recolocasse o traje. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao visualizar com perfeição os dedos de Masao em seu frágil pulso. O estômago revirou-se num misto de raiva e vazio, por não ter estado lá para impedir. Segurou seus ombros desejando abraçá-la, enquanto ela abotoava os últimos botões ainda em silêncio.

Virou-se em sua direção e segurou-lhe o queixo com as mãos, enquanto com um algodão limpava melhor o ferimento do canto da boca. Ela fez uma careta de dor e fechou os olhos por um instante. Quando os abriu de volta, ele a encarava perto demais, a ponto de sentir-lhe a respiração ofegante. Uma lágrima correu teimosa até os lábios finos e delicados. Instintivamente Miro soltou o algodão umedecido e passou a mão sobre o pálido rosto para secá-lo.

- Obrigada.

- Sinto muito que tenha de ser assim.

Ela consentiu com a cabeça tentando desvencilhar-se. Mas a mão dele mantinha-se firme em seu queixo. Miro parecia enxergar através de sua alma. Seu coração estava quente, como que abrigado por um tipo fraternal de amor que vinha dele. Ficaram assim por algum tempo. E por alguns segundos, pensou que a beijaria ali mesmo e que provavelmente não conseguiria reagir.

- Tia Sofia, vem com a gente almoçar! – irrompeu o pequeno Isaak de repente.

Sobressaltaram-se, quebrando a ligação de momentos antes. Sofia sorriu, olhando carinhosamente para criança loura que já a conquistara. Miro entregou-lhe os braceletes e apoiou-a para que se levantasse. Em minutos, ela já havia conquistado o carisma de Isaak com sua eterna doçura.

Miro sabia que ela merecia muito mais do que tinha lhe oferecido até ali. Em seu íntimo, sabia o que queria lhe dar dali em diante. Mas ainda estava apavorado com seus próprios anseios.

_Minha doce criança_

_Meu doce amor_

CONTINUA...

**N.A.:** Snif... T.T Eu me acho dramática demais às vezes, snif. Mas só às vezes! XP

Bom, sei que demorei, mas finalmente está aí, chegando nos finalmentes da história. Espero que estejam gostando ainda. Beijos e obrigada pelo apoio de todos!


	12. Uma Inundação

**Disclaimer****:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas a personagem Sofia e os parentes do Miro são de minha autoria, portanto podem ficar a vontade para utilizá-los, desde que eu seja previamente comunicada e inserida no disclaimer! X Músicas incidentais: "_Boneca de Cera_" do Ira!, Composição do Edgard Scandurra, e "All I Ask of You" da Trilha de Fantasma da Ópera, composição de Andrew LloydWebber e Charles Hart.

**O QUE PODE MUDAR A SUA VIDA?**

_**Capítulo XI- Uma Inundação**_

_Você não é mais a mesma, você mudou pra valer  
e um sorriso de seus lábios não terei  
eu sinto um frio que vem do seu coração  
mesmo nesse sol de verão  
apenas um suspiro e um olhar perdido_

_Por que as coisas são assim?  
estamos perto um do outro, mas você está tão longe de mim_

A letra daquela música que ouvia a incomodava. Doía. Era como se falasse diretamente com ela.

_  
É tão fácil, mas é impossível dizer  
foi o tempo que roubou suas palavras  
e hoje você parece uma boneca de cera  
com sua cara triste não sente os pingos da chuva  
nem minha presença sente também_

_Amiga, eu quero lhe mostrar que estou a seu lado  
amiga, eu não quero te ver chorando_

_Foi o tempo que tomou suas palavras  
mas dê um tempo pra que seu imenso vazio  
seja tomado pela vontade de criar e viver_

E talvez em defesa a àquelas verdades, sua mente divagou.

"_Gratidão eterna por proteger nossa menina até o fim"_

_Correu os dedos sobre a inscrição gélida da pequena pedra de mármore escuro abaixo da grande árvore pouco acima da colina que havia ao lado da casa de Escorpião. Uma lágrima brotou teimosa de seus olhos._

_- Então essa era minha mãe..._

_O dourado agacha-se para alcançar o ombro de Sofia._

_- Talvez. Ou talvez apenas alguém que queria protegê-la._

_- Como ela era? Você a viu, não? Ainda se lembra? – continua ao enxugar o próprio rosto e encará-lo._

_- Para ser franco, não me lembro muito bem. Mas creio que tinha os cabelos escuros, meio lisos, eu acho. A pele era clara como a sua. Nós não... Nós não investigamos muito a fundo, sabe. Sei que parece injusto agora, mas a gente tinha medo que você fosse parar em um orfanato antes que Berenice e Egídio pudessem adotá-la._

_Voltaram-se novamente para a inscrição. As pontas dos dedos de Sofia estavam avermelhadas e quase sem tato devido ao frio da tarde. O pôr-do-sol já tingia as ilhas gregas de um tom adamascado característico. O cavaleiro retirou sua própria jaqueta e a colocou sobre os ombros da prima, que permanecia imóvel, com o olhar fixo na lápide. O vento assoviou mais uma vez, agitando-lhe os cabelos._

_- Devíamos entrar, Sofia. Está ventando muito forte. – ele sabia que estava sendo cruel em apressar-lhe, mas tanto o sol, quanto a temperatura, caíam cada vez mais rápido._

_Sofia pareceu alheia às suas palavras e limitou-se a mover os dedos finos que jaziam sobre a pedra._

_- Sonhei com aquele homem da armadura dourada outra vez. – disse por fim, em tom de voz muito baixo._

_- É sempre o mesmo sonho? – ele envolveu-lhe com os braços._

_- Não. Às vezes é um pesadelo horrível com mortes e tudo mais. Mas às vezes... É só um sonho. Ele fala comigo por muito tempo._

_Miro notou que as pálidas mãos da menina começavam a atingir um tom arroxeado._

_- Que tipo de coisas ele te diz?_

_- Que sempre vai estar por perto. Que nada de ruim vai me acontecer. Ou então... – ele observa uma lágrima cair sem o consentimento dela sobre o rosto fino. – Que vai proteger você._

_Outra lágrima, mas desta feita, cai direto sobre o frio mármore. Ele sabe exatamente o que aquelas palavras escondem._

_- Sofia, escute..._

_- Mas eu não sei... – ela respira com dificuldade, tentando continuar a falar. – Eu não sei até que ponto ele é criação minha ou... – passa os dedos sobre o rosto numa tentativa de secá-lo. – Às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que... Eu posso vê-lo bem atrás de mim no reflexo do espelho. Mas se eu olhar pra trás, não está mais lá._

_- Você estava impressionada, só isso._

_Sofia concordou em silêncio. Miro a puxa devagar, para que se levante e fique de frente para ele. Ele lhe segura o rosto com ambas as mãos._

_- Não vai acontecer nada comigo, Sofia. Tem que parar de se preocupar assim._

_Ela abaixa a cabeça, com outras lágrimas a encharcar-lhe o silencioso rosto. Miro a puxa para si num beijo profundo e sincero. Sofia fecha os olhos, sentindo o conforto que o namorado lhe oferecia com o gesto. _

_O vento sopra novamente, abaixando a temperatura e dissipando a sensação quente do corpo de Miro. Sofia abre os olhos e gira em torno de si mesma a procura dele, mas estava sozinha. Olha mais uma vez para a pedra escura e a relê. _

"_Gratidão eterna por proteger nossas vidas até o fim"_

_Quis sair à procura de Miro, mas titubeou. Pensou ter lido errado da primeira vez e abaixou o olhar novamente esfregando os ombros nus, arrepiados com o frio. Retesou-se. Havia algo mais abaixo da frase._

"_Miro Ptolemaîos"_

_Despertou engasgada com as próprias lágrimas. Detestava quando algumas lembranças suas se misturavam aos seus medos mais profundos em um novo pesadelo. Esquecera-se do diskman novamente. Tateou sobre a cômoda a procura do celular, para ajudá-la com um pouco de luz, mas ele não estava lá. Sentou-se e notou um risco claro abaixo da entrada que levava ao banheiro da suíte. Uma sombra passava de um lado a outro, atrás da porta._

_- Não, eu já disse que ela não pode atender._

_Sofia prende a respiração por um segundo e senta-se sobre a cama. A mão que a apoiara acaba encontrando o procurado rádio._

_- Porque são altas horas da noite e ela está dormindo. E eu não pretendo deixar que a convença a voltar. Simples assim. (...) Tia Madge não tem nada a ver com isso, a idéia da viagem foi minha._

_Ela engoliu em seco. Miro só podia estar discutindo com seu pai. Seu coração mudou-se para a garganta._

_- A verdade é esta, tio. Houve um incidente no Santuário e a Sofia foi ferida, mas passa bem. (...) Acontece que ela não quer ver vocês. Não ainda. (...) Nós não estamos na Grécia. (...) Não precisa gritar assim, não vai resolver.(...) Tsc. Eu vou levá-la para casa quando ela se sentir melhor. Estamos na casa de amigos meus e... (...) Pois é, tio. Incrível, mas tenho bons amigos. (...) Não importa onde estamos, por hora é melhor que não saibam. (...) Não, você não tem direito! Porque isto é entre eu e a Sofia! E eu já estou cheio das intervenções de vocês! (...) É, exatamente! Sei que a quer bem longe de mim, mas ela já é bem grandinha pra saber o quer! E também sei que só quer protegê-la, agindo assim. Só que eu... (...) Eu não vou fazer mal nenhum pra sua filha. Eu a amo, tio! Será que é tão difícil mesmo... (...) Sei. Claro que sei. Não vai acontecer nada com ela! Mas eu preciso que vocês nos deixem em paz pra resolver tudo isso. (...) Não, você não está entendendo, eu quero... (...) Tio, chega de colocar ela no meio de uma guerra que é só nossa, tá bom?! Eu vou até aí conversar pessoalmente com você quando voltarmos e espero que me receba nem que seja do lado de fora. Eu já devia ter insistido nisto há muito tempo, mas não importa. (...) Eu mesmo ligo pra dar notícias. Fiquem tranqüilos de uma vez por todas. (...) Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo, tio. (...) Tchau, tio. (...) Eu disse tchau._

_Silêncio, seguido de um pequeno o estalido. Sofia encolheu-se na cama ao ouvir o trinco da porta e colocou o fone de ouvido, pensativa._

Apoiou-se na grade com um suspiro e retirou o fone de ouvido voltando a realidade. Junto à visão das sombras verticais projetadas pelas estruturas metálicas, a vista que tinha era de tirar-lhe o fôlego. Diferente de sua Terra Natal, um centro urbano muito movimentado e agitado. Uma área plana em que a vista seguia longe para prédios e construções monumentais modernas. Pessoas elegantes e muito sóbrias por toda parte. O tom adamascado do céu se somava a um cinza chumbo de fundo. De alguma maneira misteriosa, a Torre Eiffel era um lugar encantador e estranhamente romântico.

Se pudesse ver a si mesma, porém, talvez percebesse o quanto estava ainda mais sonhador observar uma garota como ela com os olhos perdidos no horizonte, esverdeando a Torre com seu vestido xadrez de pregas até metade das coxas. Ninguém poderia dizer que, aqueles densos cachos escuros sob a boina preta, ou aquela fina cintura debaixo do largo corpete de mesma cor amarrando-a pela frente vinham diretamente da Grécia. O all star de cano alto e de mesmo xadrez e os ombros a mostra por curtas mangas de modelo romântico, tão pouco ajudavam. E do lado oposto da construção, Miro a observava, pensando exatamente nisto ao decidir se aproximar.

Sofia sorveu o ar, ainda distraída, esfregando a mão direita sobre a luva preta de meio-dedo da outra. Olhou para a munhequeira de tecido igualmente preto do pulso direito, verificando se as manchas estavam devidamente escondidas. Podia ouvir os cliques e instruções atrás de si. A equipe artística de Anuska indo e vindo, as instruções de Kâmus e indagações curiosas do pequeno Isaak se misturando numa variedade de sons mecânicos e flashes. Todos fazendo seu trabalho. Mas e ela? Que fazia ali? Procurava por aquela resposta há mais de três semanas e ainda não sabia responder.

- Tem certeza de que não é garota propaganda dessa marca de tennis?

Virou o rosto estreitando os olhos e esboçou um sorriso ao encontrar com as esferas azuis que a encaravam com alguma esperança.

- Deve ter alguma razão especial para você ter um par para cada roupa que usa. – continuou, fingindo dissimular o riso.

Sofia revirou os olhos, como resposta silenciosa. Voltou o olhar para o horizonte com um suspiro. Nos últimos dias, era muito difícil ver até mesmo aquele simples sorriso de Mona Lisa. E ela continuava no que parecia uma espécie de greve de silêncio com ele. E isto o deixava sem saber como agir. Arregaçou as mangas da camisa clara e apoiou-se na grade, sorvendo o ar pesadamente.

- Hm. Esqueci de te falar. – ela o encarou mais uma vez, mas ele desviou o olhar para o horizonte. – O Mú encontrou a pedra do seu anel. – retirou uma pequena caixa do bolso da calça jeans. – Eu mandei arrumar pra você. – abriu-a e estendeu-a na direção das mãos de Sofia.

Sofia enrubesceu e um brilho úmido passou por seus olhos escuros ao segurar o objeto. Aquele gesto significava muito para ela e Miro sabia disso.

- Obrigada. – sussurrou, por fim.

O cavaleiro tomou a iniciativa e precipitou-se para recolocar o anel na mão direita dela.

- Sofia...

O telefone dela tocou antes que ele terminasse de falar. Ele voltou-se para o horizonte irritado com a interrupção, porém deixando-a atender.

- Oi. (..) Oi, Mãe. Eu estou bem, sim. Sério. (...) Mãe, não. Eu não posso simplesmente...

Miro toma o telefone da mão dela de repente.

- Nós não vamos voltar agora, tia. (...) Já disse que se tivermos algum problema, vocês vão saber. (...) Temos que desligar, desculpe. – ao terminar de falar, Miro deixa o celular cair torre abaixo de propósito e ironiza. – Que cabeça a minha, tsc.

- Miro! Por que você... Ficou louco! – empurrou-o indignada.

- Eu consigo outro pra você, quando voltarmos. Mas isto é entre eu e você agora.

- E por isso você joga o meu celular lá embaixo e me impede de falar com...

- Eu não quero mais nada entre a gente, só isso. Já basta esse seu silêncio, essa sua teimosia em achar que eu não posso arrumar as coisas entre nós!

- Você jogou um celular lá pra baixo, não eu! Quem é o teimoso aqui?!

- Acontece que o monte de besteiras que os Ptolemaîos tem pra dizer são pra mim! Não pra você! Eles já te magoaram o bastante, não acha?! Quando voltarmos pra Grécia, eu falo com eles! Como todos eles! Mas aqui, eu só quero que me ouça! Será que é tão difícil assim ouvir o que eu tenho pra dizer? Me explicar direito por que diabos você...?

- Você ficou maluco?! Parou pra pensar que podia ter acertado a cabeça de alguém lá embaixo?!

- Não desvia o assunto, Sofia!

- Não desvia o assunto?! Que assunto?! O de jogar o meu celular torre abaixo, para ninguém mais conseguir falar comigo?

- Você tá sempre tão ocupada com essa porcaria, que em mais algumas zilhões de ligações deles e lá vai estar você, voando sozinha pra Grécia achando que é a culpada de tudo que aconteceu! Enquanto o idiota aqui, que te trouxe pra essa cidade imbecil que você tanto queria conhecer, conversa melhor com as paredes!

- Isso não é verdade!

- Ah, não?! Então o que é verdade? Que você fez voto de silêncio pra algum Santo? E que, especificamente, só não pode falar comigo?! O que foi que eu te fiz?! Sim, porque até onde eu sei você tinha terminado o nosso namoro, mas o lance de me ignorar não ficou claro pra mim! Pelo menos isso, eu acho que tenho direito de saber!

- E por acaso você acha que é fácil olhar pra você, depois de tudo que aconteceu?! – a jovem vociferou com lágrimas presas no olhar. – Você acha que a minha decisão foi simples?! Acha que acabou tudo entre nós e tudo bem pra mim?!

Miro a encarou, vendo-a desequilibrada como nunca vira antes. E deu graças a todos os deuses do Olimpo. Ela estava gritando, mas finalmente falava com ele. Significava que ainda estava viva e sentia algo mais além de tristeza e medo. Suspirou e abaixou o tom de voz.

- E como você acha que eu estou? Você não me deu a mínima chance de me defender, de tentar... – não conseguiu prosseguir e engoliu em seco para não deixar que as lágrimas caíssem na frente dela. Baixou a cabeça, passando a mão pelos próprios cabelos.

- Tentar o quê, Miro? Esquece isso! Nossa família nunca vai aceitar! E quer saber? Não importa, porque eu também não...

- Também não o quê? – encarou-a novamente. – Diz a verdade de uma vez. – segurou-lhe o braço. - Não o quê?

Sofia baixou o olhar, deixando escorrer as lágrimas.

- Não posso. Eu não tenho direito... Eu fui... Burra. Eu não tinha nada que...

- Você não é burra, Sofia. Nunca foi. – respondeu sério, detestando vê-la daquele jeito.

- Eu não posso... Eu não quero fazer isso. Eu não tenho nenhum direito... – ela engole em seco. Não queria dizer que o Santuário passara a ser uma muralha que os separava. - É a sua vida, não a minha...

Miro segura-lhe pelo queixo para forçar que o encare.

- Então não tente escolher no meu lugar.

As últimas palavras soaram firmes mas morreram depressa, presas nos lábios de Sofia com o beijo avassalador que se seguiu sem dar tempo para desvencilhar-se. A desvantagem era que depois que ele a tomava nos braços, não tinha mais o que fazer. Primeiro porque a diferença de força era indiscutível e segundo... Porque a consumia por completo, acima de qualquer razão ou lógica. Porque não havia nenhum outro lugar que desejasse estar...

Empurrou-o, ainda sem fôlego, por fim. Seus sentimentos, desejos e decisões misturavam-se num turbilhão desconexo.

- Quisera eu que fosse tão simples. Mas não é assim que se resolve... Não.. Isso não está certo.

Sofia aproveita-se dos segundos em que ele ainda digeria aquela rejeição e desvencilha-se dele. Ela segue na direção da saída às pressas.

- Sofia, volta aqui!

Ela prossegue apertando o passo, visivelmente aos prantos. Miro não a segue. A esta altura, Kâmus já se aproximava, verificando se estava tudo bem.

- Por que não vai atrás dela , Miro? Você precisam...

- Hm. Ela não vai muito longe. Deixa ela ir. - Um suspiro transpassa por seu corpo e ele esboça um sorriso satisfeito.

Kâmus não entende de imediato e arqueia as sobrancelhas. Mas apesar da fuga, Miro conseguira. As palavras que ela escondeu, conseguiu enxergar claramente em seus olhos negros. E com aquela confirmação silenciosa, ele finalmente decidira seu destino dali em diante.

Despertou de um tempestuoso e confuso pesadelo com o peito arfante e o rosto encharcado de suor. Como se tivesse invertido os papéis, sonhara com uma terrível morte para Sofia. Levantou-se do colchão e a vislumbrou sob a penumbra na cama de casal ao seu lado em sono profundo. Respirou aliviado e sorriu ao notar que ela continuava com a mania de dormir ao som da Ópera favorita pelo fone de ouvido.

Seguiu para o banheiro em silêncio para lavar o rosto, concluindo que agora sabia exatamente como ela se sentia a respeito de sua morte. Tentava imaginar o quão torturante era suportar este medo por tanto tempo e sentiu-se um monstro. Jogou a água fria sobre o rosto com as mãos e jogou os cabelos para trás. Olhou-se no espelho e virou-se para trás num pulo. Podia jurar ter visto um homem de cabelos escuros e cacheados a acenar-lhe com a cabeça, logo atrás de si, encarando com os olhos negros suaves e um sorriso familiar. Esfregou os olhos e sorriu sarcástico. Estava com sérios problemas mentais.

Voltou-se para fechar a torneira e olhou para o espelho mais uma vez. Não tinha mais nada lá. Sentiu um calafrio. O vento soprou pela janela e pensou ter ouvido um sussurro.

- _Deixo meu tesouro em suas mãos..._

Fechou a torneira boqueaberto, passando a outra mão sobre a testa para voltar a respirar. Não entendia o que aquilo significava e não queria entender. Só podia ser fruto da sua imaginação. Secou o próprio rosto com a toalha.

Voltou ao quarto e parou de pé, encarando Sofia e sentindo as mãos frias. Cobriu-a melhor. Levou um novo susto quando seu próprio celular iluminou o quarto, vibrando eloqüente sobre a cômoda de madeira. Atendeu-o depressa e afastou-se um pouco.

- Alô.

- Hm. Acho que me confundi um pouco com o fuso-horário, não?

- Não seria a primeira vez, "grande mestre". – respondeu em tom de deboche.

- Desculpe pela hora, Escarlate. Mas achei que era importante.

- Que aconteceu? Estão com algum problema?

- Não. Está tudo bem por aqui. É sobre a Sofia...

- Ela está bem, se é o quer saber. – arqueou as sobrancelhas ainda sem entender.

- Na verdade o que quero dizer é que a senhorita Saori conseguiu informações bastante significativas sobre a família dela. Quando puderem passar por aqui, ela explica tudo com mais calma. Mas prepare-se para ficar impressionado pela ironia do seu destino, amigo.

- Isso é algum tipo de piada, Saga? – ouviu um riso sarcástico do outro lado da linha.

- Não, não é piada. O bisavô dela foi o seu antecessor.

- Como assim meu antecessor?

- Não seja burro, Escarlate. O antigo Escorpião. Dohko o conheceu. Achou os traços da Sofia familiares. Sem a ajuda dele nunca teríamos conseguido.

- Isso é piada. E uma piada estúpida.

Outra gargalhada.

- Parece, não é? Mas não é, amigo. Pode falar para a pequena que o sobrenome dela é Hadjides.

Miro ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Estava digerindo a informação com dificuldade.

- Bom, isso explica aquele lance da minha armadura, eu acho.

- Possivelmente. Bom, passem aqui quando voltarem.

- Sem dúvida que sim. Avisa o Dohko pra se preparar, porque com certeza ela vai querer fazer milhões de perguntas.

- Eu aviso. A gente se vê.

- Até, Saga.

Desligou o telefone e sentou-se ao lado da cama em que Sofia dormia. Segurou-lhe a mão e acariciou-lhe o rosto de leve, afastando alguns cachos de seu rosto. Riu sozinho, ao lembrar da discussão que tiveram na primeira noite sobre o fato de ele dormir no chão. Pensou no quanto a amava. Passou os dedos sobre os finos lábios, hipnotizado pelos próprios sentimentos. Ela era sua vida agora. Seu maior tesouro, da qual queria desfrutar de maneira justa. Era tudo o que protegeria dali em diante: Sua própria vida e seu amor.

Voltou a se deitar, já quase esquecido do estranho incidente no banheiro. Mas a palavra "tesouro" fixou-se em sua mente e fez uma careta.

- Mas será possível, que...? – lembrou-se do que Saga acabara de lhe contar, sobre seu antecessor. - Não. Eu estou fantasiando demais por uma noite.

O tempo continuava a correr. As manhãs e as tardes ora frias, ora mornas, iam delineando os passeios entre Notre Dame, Museu do Louvre, _Institut de France_ e "_Le Pont des Arts_", a famosa praça dos Pombos e outros locais turísticos marcantes dos quais a equipe fotografava Anuska para a campanha "_Ma France_" da Dior. Sempre seguida pelo esposo e o filho, que agora tinham como companhia o casal grego. Miro sentia-se entediado até o último fio de cabelo, mas suportava tudo com um sorriso sincero quando via a expressão encantada de Sofia.

Naquele dia as fotos tinham sido noturnas e os cinco resolveram caminhar pelas ruas para respirar o ar fresco da noite. Kâmus fizera uma pausa para comprar os itens que faltavam para o jantar e Miro o acompanhou. Gostava de perceber o quanto Anuska e a prima estavam se dando bem.

As duas aguardavam pacientemente do outro lado da calçada, distraindo Isaak com as vitrines. Foi então que Sofia avistou uma loja de música e não conseguiu se conter.

- Anuska, eu já volto.

A mais velha concordou com um sorriso e a garota correu. Sua visão tinha um só destino na loja de instrumentos: um belo exemplar de violino que estava disposto entre as flautas doces e os violoncelos, sobre uma valise de couro. Era fascinada pelo instrumento desde muito pequena e ficou a admirá-lo com os olhos fixos. Um vendedor elegantemente vestido, logo percebeu o encanto que o instrumento provocava na moça e aproximou-se prestativo.

_- Eh-Interessée?_

_- Désolée, je ne pense pas que je peux l'acheter..._

O vendedor a olhou por um momento sorridente, tentando avaliar o que poderia diminuir sua frustração, ou convencê-la a adquirir o instrumento em outra oportunidade.

- _Vous ne trouverez pas un bruit son. __Voulez-vous l'essayer?_

Sofia o encarou consternada, tentando acreditar na sugestão que lhe era feita.

- _Je peux?_

_- Oui, d'accord._

Ainda com certo receio, ela tomou o instrumento nas mãos e posicionou-se, ante o incentivo silencioso do rapaz, que preparava-se para algo levemente desafinado. Para sua surpresa, o som extraído foi suave e melodioso, imediatamente reconhecido por quem ouvia como uma das músicas de _Fantasma da Ópera_, "_Think of Me_". Mas o que mais chamou atenção, foi o momento do refrão, em que, loucamente, porém com maestria e perfeição, a melodia misturou-se com "_Fear of the Dark_", encantando os presentes e atraindo curiosos para o estabelecimento. Aquilo agradou muito ao funcionário que, mesmo não fazendo a venda do violino à garota, teria muito mais chances de o fazer para outros. Sofia, distraída com o som do instrumento, demorou a perceber que era o centro das atenções e, sem jeito, interromper a música. Há esta altura, juntamente com vários franceses que a aplaudiam, também estavam Anuska, Kâmus e Miro. Todos espantados com aquele desconhecido talento. Escorpião era o único que não parecia satisfeito e mantinha os braços cruzados, encarando-a incrédulo, antes de sair da loja em silêncio. Os outros três seguiram na direção dela, indagando em tom de brincadeira, quantos dons ela ainda tinha escondidos nas mangas.

Durante todo o retorno e também durante o jantar, Miro ficou em silêncio e evitava o olhar de Sofia, que conversava animada com os amigos sem notar – ou fingir que não notava – a irritação do primo. Ele, ao fim do jantar, levantou-se na direção da porta.

- Com licença, preciso dar uma volta.

Apesar do clima pesado, ninguém respondeu ou o impediu. Sofia ajudou a recolher os pratos e arrumar a cozinha também em silêncio. Anuska e Kâmus preferiram não interferir e também mantiveram-se calados. Assim que acabaram, ela seguiu para o quarto, tomar um banho. Não conseguia entender muito bem por que ele ficara tão irritado.

Quando saiu do banheiro penteando os cabelos, vestida com uma camiseta baby-look e uma calça leve, ainda descalça, viu que o primo já chegara e estava encostado na sacada da suíte, com a expressão mais severa que já vira.

- Já desocupei o banheiro, se quiser usar.

Houve um longo silêncio até que ele respondesse, ainda de costas e com a voz alterada.

- Como assim, você toca violino e eu não sei disso?!

- Miro, eu não acredito que...

- Tem idéia de como eu me senti quando me perguntaram por que eu nunca disse que você tocava violino?!

Sofia tentou responder em sua defesa, quando ele virou-se na sua direção e ela notou com lágrimas presas aos olhos e perdeu a coragem, engolindo seco.

- E ainda tive que responder que eu não sabia!

- Calma, Miro. Você não tem porque você se sentir mal. Nós nem somos mais...

- Não seja tão cruel, Sofia. Quatro anos deviam ser mais do que suficientes para que eu soubesse.

- Eu estudo música, Miro. A gente acaba escolhendo um instrumento, mesmo que o foco seja o canto. E você nunca gostou do tipo de música que se tira de um violino, eu não achei que fosse importante...

- Não achou que fosse importante? O que mais você achou que não era importante pra me contar?!

- Por que você esta sendo tão drástico, de repente? Você nunca se importou com o que eu fizesse ou deixasse de fazer, desde que eu fosse atrás de você no final!!

O cavaleiro riu incrédulo, meneando a cabeça.

- É assim que você acha que eu sou?

- Miro...

- É assim que você pensa?! – ele fez uma breve pausa e Sofia suspirou. – Ótimo. Talvez eu tenha feito por merecer. O que me leva a crer que você tem razão em dizer que estamos melhores separados. Afinal eu nem a conheço, não é? Se quer me importo, não é mesmo?!

- Miro, escuta... – ela já estava arrependida do que dissera e quase perdera a voz.

Escorpião pegou um embrulho que estava na cômoda e jogou sobre a cama.

- Não sei se já tem o seu, mas pareceu gostar deste. – e entrou no banheiro, pegando uma toalha, fechando a porta na cara dela.

Sofia deixou que as lágrimas rolassem, agora que ele não as podia ver. Nenhum deles estava certo naquela discussão. Ele podia não perguntar muito sobre ela, mas Sofia também não fazia questão de contar, tão acostumada estava em fechar-se para o restante do mundo. E inconscientemente, aplicara-lhe um golpe muito baixo, na frente do melhor amigo. Olhou para a cama assim que ouviu o som do chuveiro. Sabia o que tinha no grande embrulho que ele largara sobre o móvel. Estava constrangida por ter ganho o instrumento de uma maneira tão triste. Sentou-se. Ela realmente nunca tivera seu próprio violino, pois era um tanto caro e os pais preferiam que, com a tia Berenice, aprendesse piano e utilizasse o antigo instrumento que ela mantinha. Mas nunca tivera muita paciência para ele. Já ao contrário, o instrumento famoso por sua ausência de notas, a fazia sentir toda sua vida numa simples canção. Descobrir um som novo, uma nota nova, era como descobrir a si mesma. Talvez se seus pais a ouvissem uma única vez, pudessem mudar de idéia, mas jamais conseguira tal oportunidade.

Abriu o pacote e vislumbrou a valise de couro que o protegia, ainda em lágrimas. Passou a mão pelo fecho e o abriu devagar. Passou os dedos levemente sobre ele, como se fosse um tesouro, apesar de lhe transmitir tanta dor naquele instante fatídico. Ali ficou por muito tempo, sentindo a textura da madeira e das cordas, com a culpa a lhe corroer. Era estranho como coisas tão simples, poucas palavras ou um breve descuido silencioso tivessem um poder de mágoa tão grande.

O ruído da porta assustou-a, fazendo com que fechasse a caixa rapidamente, enxugando o rosto. Miro arrumou suas coisas e ajeitou-se no colchão ao lado da cama em silêncio, torturando-a com tal atitude.

- Nem sei como agradecer... Foi o melhor presente que já ganhei.

- Já agradeceu. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Não adiantava conversar agora. Ela o conhecia o suficiente pra saber que só iria piorar os ânimos e remexer em coisas que os magoariam ainda mais. Aquela noite lhe custou a passar. Passou-a praticamente em claro, olhando para o instrumento até ter coragem de guardá-lo. Foi só quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram a janela, que finalmente conseguiu fechar os olhos e adormecer.

Miro conversava animadamente na cozinha com o casal, enquanto arrumavam o desjejum. Apesar de magoado com a situação, o presente também fora um pedido de desculpas pela sua parte do erro. Era visível que as coisas estavam piores para os dois depois da cena na loja de música, mas talvez assim, Miro finalmente conseguisse a chance de tê-la de volta. Os amigos estavam igualmente preocupados, mas sabiam que era melhor não tocar no assunto ainda. O cavaleiro estava no meio de uma piada, quando ouviram o som familiar e melodioso, muito baixo, sair abafado pela porta do quarto:_"All I Ask of You"_.

Miro reconheceu a canção imediatamente, e, de tanto que a ouvira cantar escondida, sabia a letra de cor. Quando se deu conta, estava lembrando mentalmente da letra conforme as notas seguiam:

_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you_

- Acho que tem alguém te pedindo desculpas, Miro. (Kâmus)

Ele caiu em si com aquelas palavras e sobressaltou-se. Isaak quis correr para o quarto, mas Anuska o impediu e sorriu para o cavaleiro.

Miro entrou e observou a sombra sobre a cortina que esvoaçava com o vento.

_Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you,  
now and always  
promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you_

Fechou a porta devagar e parou encostado no batente da porta de vidro para admirar aquele anjo. Com um all star de cano alto marrom e frente única de igual cor, Sofia completava seus trajes com uma corçária jeans de um bege muito suave, com o cinto de metal e as correntes penduradas que sempre a acompanhavam. Com os cabelos soltos e o brilho das lágrimas iluminado pela luz da manhã, tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto do horizonte e não notou a presença dele, que estava emocionado demais para dizer alguma coisa.

_Let me be your shelter, let me  
be your light. You're safe:  
No-one will find you your fears are  
far behind you_

_All I want is freedom, a world with  
no more night  
and you always beside me to hold me  
and to hide me_

Ele aproximou-se devagar, na direção de Sofia e agora com cuidado pra que ela não o notasse.

_Then say you'll share with me one  
love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you_

Atrás dela, surpreendeu-a passando a mão por seus cabelos e os retirou do pescoço para beijá-lo suavemente enquanto tocava-lhe o ombro e a cintura.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

Ela não tinha certeza se podia continuar, ao sentir o hálito dele tão próximo, e parou por um momento. Ao vê-la insegura, ele lhe sussurrou:

- _Por favor, termine..._

_Love me  
that's all I ask of you  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too  
love me  
that's all i ask of you_

Abraçou-a com força e beijou-lhe no canto da orelha ao fim da canção, contendo as próprias lágrimas.

- _Miro, eu não quis..._

Ele a virou para si em silêncio e a puxou pela cintura num beijo ardente que a consumiu. Sem mais palavras, ele a tomava de volta com a mais intensa saudade, com a mais intensa paixão e força. Suas lágrimas misturavam-se sobre suas faces e ele segurava seu queixo possessivo, como se ainda pudesse perdê-la. Abraçou-a pela cintura com quase toda força que possuía, beijando-a diversas vezes no rosto e pescoço.

- Miro, eu não sei se... Eu ainda acho que não pode dar certo... É que eu não devo...

- Vai ser diferente agora. O que quer que eu faça daqui em diante... Vai ser por minha escolha e para a minha felicidade. Então pare de se preocupar com isso. Vai dar tudo certo_, _entendeu?

Ela consentiu ainda sem conseguir falar. Ele enxugou-lhe as lágrimas e tomou-lhe o instrumento, pegando sua mão. Guardou-o na valise e a puxou para si em seguida, envolvendo-a num beijo ainda mais ardente. A saudade era mais forte que a razão e ele não queria dizer mais nada. Só queria tê-la nos braços como pensou que nunca mais teria, guardando-a, protegendo-a, amando-a.

O desejo lhe consumia como nunca. Aquela delicada criatura estava em seus braços novamente, depois de tanta dificuldade. Ela era tudo o de mais importante e valioso em sua vida e ele não podia mais se dar ao luxo de cometer novos erros, machucá-la ainda mais seria irreversível para ambos.

Suas lágrimas misturavam-se com as dela, como se toda a paixão transbordasse de dentro deles. Quando se deu conta, já a tinha sobre a cama e explorava seu corpo com uma urgência descomedida. Ela estava ofegante e insegura, mas tão envolvida quanto ele, naquele sentimento tão forte que lhe invadia todo o corpo como um ciclone. Pareciam tão ávidos da presença um do outro que tinham-se esquecido do restante.

As mãos dele subiam por baixo da blusa dela enquanto ele lhe mordia o pescoço e descia os lábios pelo decote e finalmente sua barriga. A onda de desejo percorreu o corpo dela com um arrepio forte, fazendo-a perceber que já não tinha medo de se entregar-se e, ao contrário, ansiava por ser verdadeiramente dele. Mordiscou o lábio inferior tentando conter-se, quando despertou daquela loucura e lembrou-se de onde estavam.

- _Miro, espera... a gente não pode..._

Três batidas na porta fizeram a função de despertar Miro e interromper o clima. Ele cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos numa careta e ela, tentava recuperar o fôlego enquanto abaixava a própria blusa.

- _Vocês estão bem?_

Sentaram-se ofegantes, quando a voz de Kâmus invadiu o quarto e entreolharam-se num sorriso com um misto de malícia, decepção e divertimento. Sofia adiantou-se em levantar-se, beijando Miro nos lábios suavemente e abrindo a porta em seguida, enxugando o rosto.

- Está tudo bem, Kâmus. Bom dia.

Kâmus não pôde deixar de reparar em Miro sentado sobre a cama passando a mão pela nuca, tentando recuperar a respiração e o controle próprio, o que o fez sorrir. Definitivamente estava tudo mais do que bem entre eles, finalmente.

- _Bonjour_, Sofia. O café já está pronto se estiverem com fome.

Sofia passou com um sorriso sem jeito por ele e Miro enfim alcançou a porta também, sussurando para o amigo:

- _Você me paga._

Kâmus riu divertido e os seguiu na direção da cozinha. Desta vez todos estavam animados. O brilho no olhar dos gregos era incandescente e vivaz. Os franceses estavam aliviados por finalmente vê-los assim. E a ligação entre todos eles estava definitivamente traçada.

- Mas por que vocês precisam partir amanhã?

- É, eu também gostaria de ficar mais um pouco, mas precisamos ir.

- Logo agora que estamos com um pouco mais de tempo, eu pensei...

- O problema é que não posso perder mais aulas na faculdade, Anuska. E além disso...

- Além disso conseguiram descobrir algumas coisas sobre a verdadeira família dela. Dá para entender a ansiedade... – continuou Miro com um sorriso.

- Entendo. Mas não deixa de ser uma pena.

- Agora vocês é que nos devem uma visita à Grécia.

- Então ficamos combinados assim.

Como as fotos de Anuska haviam acabado, saíram para ver uma Ópera de Hamlet e jantaram fora para comemorar e despedirem-se. Tomaram vinho e riram um bocado, aproveitando os últimos momentos juntos. Já havia passado quase um mês desde que Miro e Sofia chegaram e com a melhora dela, estavam prontos para voltar à Grécia. Pegariam o vôo para casa na manhã seguinte. Mas espere! Eu disse vinho??

Algo me diz que alguém não tinha resistência o bastante para esse tipo de bebida!

Miro entrou no quarto, já um tanto preocupado com ela, pois havia ingerido álcool demais por uma noite para quem nunca o havia feito. Aparentemente não era nada sério, talvez estivesse um pouco alta, pois sorria demais à mesa, mas era melhor que fosse dormir para não piorar. Encontrou-a com um short e blusa de alça feitos de seda em um tom vinho escuro, arrumando suas coisas e ele prendeu a respiração.

- Você demorou, Miro...

Miro sorriu sem graça, duvidando das últimas palavras que ouvira. Ainda estava estagnado por aquela visão tão estarrecedora. Para piorar, ela vinha em sua direção com o olhar firme e sorriso sedutor. Ele só podia estar imaginando coisas. Aquela não era a sua Sofia...

CONTINUA...

N.A.: Bom esse capítulo é um pouquinho mais curto, mas é porque o fim está próximo! XP Isso, mesmo, acho que em dois capítulos mais, chegamos a famoso "The End"!

Bom, finalmente esses dois estão bem de novo! Mas e aí? Que que o Miro vai fazer? Acho que agora a coisa complicou pra ele! Enfim, depois de tanto drama, o próximo vai ser um pouco mais divertido!

Ah! E não acostumem com a rapidez não, viu?! Atualizei minha novelinha mexicana-grega depressa assim porque a maior parte já estava pronta, então muita calma! A outra parte tá bem adiantada mas vai demorar um pouquinho!

Espero que eu não os esteja enrolando demais e estejam curtindo!

Até a próxima


	13. Um Novo Começo

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas a personagem Sofia e os parentes do Miro são de minha autoria, portanto podem ficar a vontade para utilizá-los, desde que eu seja previamente comunicada e inserida no disclaimer! A Música incidental tem a letra e melodia contrastantes. Me apaixonei por ela logo que a ouvi e a guardei especialmente para este capítulo! "_E Por que Não?", _da banda _Bidê ou Balde_, uma composição de _Carlinhos Carneiro e Rossato. _Recomendo que vocês ouçam! De preferência enquanto lêem esse capítulo, que tem o mesmo contraste!

**O QUE PODE MUDAR A SUA VIDA?**

_**Capítulo XII- Um novo Começo**_

Miro entrou no quarto, já um tanto preocupado com ela, pois havia ingerido álcool demais por uma noite para quem nunca o havia feito. Aparentemente não era nada sério, talvez estivesse um pouco alta, pois sorria demais à mesa, mas era melhor que fosse dormir para não piorar. Encontrou-a com um short e blusa de alça feitos de seda em um tom vinho escuro, arrumando suas coisas e ele prendeu a respiração.

- Você demorou, Miro...

Miro sorriu sem graça, duvidando das últimas palavras que ouvira. Ainda estava estagnado por aquela visão tão estarrecedora. Para piorar, ela vinha em sua direção com o olhar firme e sorriso sedutor. Ele só podia estar imaginando coisas. Aquela não era a sua Sofia...

Olhando-a agora, as feridas praticamente cicatrizadas, ele ainda conseguia sentir a dor aguda que o atingia duas ou mais vezes por dia desde o ocorrido. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de todas as vezes que lhe fizera os curativos necessários.

As maiores feridas e que consequentemente lhe tomavam mais tempo localizavam-se nas costas. Era o único momento que talvez pudesse chamar de "íntimo" que tinham desde a discussão. Ela não dizia palavra em nenhuma das ocasiões, mas chorava compulsiva ou discretamente em todas as vezes. Era como se a ferida interna também se abrisse cada vez que ele lhe tocava. Com horror ele percebia que, apesar de toda dor que lhe atingia ao vê-la tão machucada por dentro e por fora, a briga e o fato de o ferimento exigir que ela cobrisse os seios apenas com uma toalha ou parte da blusa para que fosse tratado, o lembrava do quanto a desejava. Cada vez que com custo a convencia de colocar medicação no corte de sua boca e a via fazendo uma careta de dor, ele queria tomá-la, acabar com aquela tortura, como se um único beijo fosse capaz de arrancar um grande trauma, tal como se arranca uma erva-daninha com as mãos.

Mas não podia. As marcas dos dedos do cavaleiro em seus pulsos, agora já amareladas e quase invisíveis, sempre o lembravam disso. Lembravam-no que estava ali para tomar uma difícil decisão. E mesmo que não se desse conta, ao vê-la finalmente sorrir francamente e a enfrentá-lo olho no olho com doçura e até certa malícia, esta decisão já estava tomada.

_Eu estou amando  
A minha menina  
E como eu adoro  
Suas pernas fininhas_

Ela o puxou devagar pela gola da camisa e beijou-lhe o pescoço enquanto sorria. Foi o suficiente para substituir o sentimento ruim por um desejo crescente que, no entanto, ele considerava impróprio para aquele momento.

"_Por Zeus, ela ficou louca, está fora do juízo e acabando com o resto do meu!_"

Desviou-se assustado, empurrando Sofia pelos ombros e desviando o olhar.

- S-sofia, acho que você exagerou no vinho e é melhor que vá se deitar, você...

Ao seguir para o lado oposto, foi novamente puxado para a direção dela, que sorria ainda mais maliciosa e o empurrou de repente, deixando que caísse sentado sobre a cama. O ar lhe faltou e ele não conseguia reagir, tão ocupado estava em controlar-se.

- Esquece o vinho, eu estou ótima. Mas se você estiver cansado...

- N-não, não é isso Sofia, é que...

Ela aproximou-se antes que ele tivesse forças para continuar a falar. Seguiu sorrateira e confiante na direção de onde ele estava e, com uma perna de cada vez, posicionou-se sobre ele frente a frente, sentando-se em seu colo e beijando-o ardentemente nos lábios enquanto lhe puxava pela nuca e lhe afrouxava a gravata. Miro, estarrecido, apertava os lençóis da cama e suava frio, quase perdendo os sentidos.

"_Pensa na tia Madge... Ela disse que ia te matar se fizesse alguma coisa...!"_

Sofia percorreu os lábios pelo pescoço dele e sussurrou-lhe:

- Que foi, Miro? Desanimado?

Ele odiava quando ela sussurrava. Odiava porque seu desejo saia do controle quando aquele hálito doce tocava-lhe a pele. A gravata foi largada no chão e ela continuava a provocar-lhe, agora com carícias que subiam por suas costas por baixo da camisa.

"_Tio Egídio me mata... Eu preciso pensar no tio Egídio!"_

Miro não conseguia mais se mover e ela continuava a encher-lhe de desejo e calor com aquela ousadia, que agora segurava nos braços dele para levá-los até sua cintura em um novo e lascivo beijo de língua.

"_Não, você é forte! Conseguiu ser por tanto tempo, por que fraquejaria logo no último dia? Não é certo fazer isso com ela, que está visivelmente alcoolizada!"_

Um novo sussurro interrompe seus pensamentos:

- Não banca o acanhado agora, você nunca foi assim...

"_Você é um guerreiro de Athena, um dourado, um homem for..."_

O inesperado aconteceu. Sofia acariciara-lhe o peito por debaixo da camisa e então a puxou de repente, estourando todos os botões. Incrédulo, ele emudeceu quando percebeu que ela continuava sorrindo.

- Estou morrendo de calor, você não?

"_Por favor, Kâmus, bate na porta!"_

_- _Por favor, bate na porta...

_Eu estou cantando  
Pra minha menina  
Pra ver se eu convenço  
Ela entrar na minha_

- Que foi que disse, amor? – terminou de tirar-lhe a camisa.

- Q-que... q-que...nada! Não disse nada!

- Você fica tão bonito sem camisa...

Ele estava tão hipnotizado com o modo sensual como as palavras saíam daqueles lábios finos, que percebeu tarde demais que ela abrira a sua calça e descia os beijos pelo seu tórax e barriga. Imediatamente seu corpo reagiu e ele fechou os olhos quando ela terminou de tirar sua calça e calçados.

- _Que se dane, agora já era..._

Puxou agressivamente Sofia para si e a beijou com mais desejo do que jamais lhe demonstrara antes, para então jogá-la na cama e segurar-lhe pelos pulsos sobre o travesseiro. Com voracidade, percorreu os lábios pelo pescoço dela e desceu na direção de seus seios. Subiu os pulsos dela na altura da cabeça e segurou-os com um único braço para usar o outro para retirar-lhe o short sem parar de beijá-la. Subiu-lhe a blusa e passou a beijá-la na barriga, passando a mão pelas coxas dela. Sofia soltou um gemido e fechou os olhos.

O cavaleiro soltou-lhe os pulsos e voltou a beijá-la nos lábios enquanto explorava-lhe o corpo. Apesar do desejo, sentindo o hálito doce do vinho em seus lábios novamente, lembrou-se que ela podia estar fora de seu juízo normal. Tentou desacelerar suas ações ao tirar-lhe a blusa e voltar a beijá-la na boca e sentir finos dedos de Sofia pressionarem suas costas. Mas seu fôlego estava curto, bem como seu raciocínio e controle dos seus atos. Ele já a desejava há tanto tempo, que parecia que a vontade estava toda acumulada naquele instante. Mas Sofia era especial... Sofia era tudo que ele sempre quis e não iria estragar aquele momento único por causa de seus instintos. A primeira noite de Sofia em seus braços precisava ser tão especial quanto ela. Beijou-lhe o pescoço repetidas vezes e então a encarou ofegante.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem, Sofia?

Seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados quando ela o encarou em resposta e passou a mão pelo rosto dele em um sorriso misterioso que ele guardaria para sempre na memória.

- Está, sim Miro...

Com aquele sussurro suave, Miro concluiu que apesar estar mais solta, ela estava consciente do momento em que viviam, sem dúvida. Tornou a beijá-la na boca apaixonadamente enquanto sussurrava-lhe uma declaração ardente e sincera, entrecortada por seus suspiros acelerados.

- ... S'ayapo...

Os beijos ficaram mais intensos e ele viu uma lágrima rolar pela face de Sofia. Preocupou-se por alguns segundos, assustado. Mas vislumbrou um sorriso emocionado entre o beijo que lhe oferecia e sorriu igualmente em resposta. Tocou-lhe a face, secando as lágrimas enquanto tocava-lhe a perna suavemente.

A mão dele subiu na direção da última peça de roupa dela, arrancando-lhe suspiros e gemidos com carícias mais ousadas, explorando-a com experiência e desejo. Beijava-lhe um dos seios quando, ao começar a abaixar-lhe a última peça de roupa sentiu seu toque quente interrompendo-o.

"_Ah não... ela não vai fazer isso...!_"

_E por quê não?  
Teu sangue é igual ao meu  
Teu nome fui eu quem deu  
Te conheço desde que nasceu  
E por quê não?_

- Se estiver muito nervosa, nós não...

- Ta faltando... uma coisa...

- Que foi, amor? – respondeu beijando-lhe repetidas vezes nos lábios.

- Ahm... Você sabe...

- Quer parar? Se não estiver bem, a gente pára...

"_Por favor, não responda..."_

- Hm... Tá faltando...

- _Faltando o quê_? - indagou beijando-lhe o pescoço e deixando-a ainda mais nervosa e sem jeito.

- Você sabe... - sussurrou rendida. - A c... A ca...

Miro tentava ganhar tempo mordiscando-lhe os ombros e tocando-lhe a barriga com a ponta dos dedos. Sofia mordiscou os lábios e fechou os olhos.

"_Calça? Não, já foi! Camisa? Não, ela arrancou até os botões! Pensa, Miro, Pensa_!!!

- Miro...

"_Zeus, ela ta sussurrando meu nome, como é que eu vou conseguir pensar assim?_!"

- Miro...

"_Por que ela tem que usar esse tom de voz? Por que logo esse tom de voz?!"_

- Miro, pega a...

"_Pegar o quê, meu Zeus?!"_

- E-espera...

Ele voltou a encará-la e afagou-lhe os cabelos, percebendo o quanto estava descontrolada e ofegante. Achou divertido vê-la daquela forma e sorriu.

- Me diz o q...?

Antes de terminar a frase, sentiu-se um idiota completo, fechando os olhos como se aquilo tivesse o poder de fazê-lo desaparecer.

"_Seu imbecil, é óbvio que ela ta tentando falar da camisinha! Fiquei tão nervoso com o resto que... Miro, seu idiota!"_

Levantou-se rapidamente na direção de sua mala e começou a procurar, nervoso. A coisa piorou quando Sofia apagou a última luz.

"_Eu sei que essa porcaria tem que estar aqui!"_

Ela enrolou-se no lençol e seguiu na direção dele em silêncio, tentando conter o riso.

- Por que isso sempre some quando a gente mais precisa!

- Calma, Miro...

Sofia abaixou-se atrás dele e beijou-lhe as costas nuas, seguindo para ombro e deixando-o paralisado. Envolveu-o com um dos braços e roçou a mão na dele provocante antes de ajudá-lo a procurar dentro da mala, puxando o objeto em seguida, como se soubesse exatamente onde estava.

"_Como foi que ela fez isso_?"

- Por que os homens não são muito bons pra achar coisas?

- Não faço a menor idéia...

_Eu estou adorando  
Ver a minha menina  
Com algumas colegas  
Dela da escolinha_

Levantou-se e virou para abraçá-la, descendo as mãos por seus quadris delgados sobre o lençol e aproximando-a de si mesmo. O luar que passava pela janela do quarto a deixava ainda mais pálida, como uma escultura de mármore de uma ninfa grega. Ela passou a mão sobre seu tórax enquanto envolveu seu pescoço com a outra.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir explicar, Miro... O quanto eu amo você.

Ele a beijou em resposta tentando expressar todo o amor que sentia, em contrapartida do desejo que lhe invadiu com aquela imagem e ações de Sofia, sempre tão imprevisíveis. Passando a mão direita pelas curvas de suas costas, começou a livrar-se do lençol que a envolvia devagar, para que a arrepiasse com tal gesto – o que a deixou sem força nos joelhos. O lençol desliza suavemente até o chão e Miro a aperta contra seu corpo com mais força enquanto a conduz na direção da cama. Antes de recostarem-se, ele percorre os lábios por cada centímetro do corpo dela ainda prendendo-a em seus braços, descendo devagar por sua cintura e quadris. Sofia sentia que poderia cair a qualquer minuto, entorpecida e completamente entregue a ele. Ela suspirou e uma onda intensa de calor percorreu-lhe todo o corpo quando sentiu que sua lingerie era retirada metodicamente por nada menos que os dentes do escorpiano, que usava as mãos somente para percorrer-lhe as pernas sedutoramente. Não bastasse tal atitude, depois de livrar-se da última peça de roupa dela, passou a beijá-la desde os tornozelos, subindo pela parte interna da coxa com mordidas leves e provocantes. Antes que pudesse prosseguir, as mãos trêmulas de Sofia lhe puxaram pelos ombros para beijar-lhe a boca e deixar-se levar sobre o travesseiro, onde tornou a ser provocada no queixo, pescoço, ombro, colo e assim explorando cada curva sua até retornar de onde havia sido interrompido. Sofia teve um sobressalto e agarrou o lençol com as mãos em um gemido que deu início àquela entrega absoluta. Segurando-a pela coxa e pressionando-lhe a cintura, deixou-a completamente desligada de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ele próprio e como a estava enlouquecendo. Pouco se importava em saber onde estava e como fora parar ali, pois era arrebatador demais para reagir...

- Miro...

Satisfeito e ardente de desejo ao ouvi-la pronunciar seu nome com tanta aspiração e prazer, seguiu cintura acima e tornou-lhe a explorar a pele entre o ombro e o pescoço enquanto a mantinha ofegante com uma das mãos.

- O que foi, amor? Está tudo bem?

Ela não conseguia ter forças para responder e apenas acenou em afirmativo. Puxou-o pela nuca em um novo beijo de língua e acariciou suas costas, sentindo todo o calor de Miro quando se livrou da última peça de roupa. Depois de tomar as devidas precauções, Miro sussurrou-lhe loucuras e declarações ao ouvido para diminuir a tensão dela.

A inevitável dor da primeira vez a invadiu por alguns instantes, refletindo na força com que apertava as costas dele e na demonstração de cautela da parte do parceiro para livrá-la do desconforto. Passados aqueles segundos mais tensos, a nova e prazerosa sensação tomou-lhe os sentidos e aumentou o ritmo de sua respiração, arrancando-lhe mais gemidos. Entregara-se por completo àquele que tanto amava, que agora era a única palavra que saía de seus lábios repetidamente, entrecortada pelos suspiros contínuos. Incentivado pela reação dela, Miro pouco a pouco aumentava o ritmo daquele ato que o consumia e o despertava da dimensão de seus sentimentos, compreendendo finalmente a tão mencionada – e por ele próprio, subestimada - diferença entre "sexo" e "fazer amor". Desligaram-se do restante, como se fossem as únicas pessoas existentes no mundo e aquele momento, o último e mais precioso presente de suas vidas. As vozes, os suspiros, os gemidos, os clamores, as declarações, os seus nomes... Sons que sutilmente ecoavam e invadiam aquele quarto escuro como uma espécie de magia. Seria a França, o medo da perda, ou simplesmente o amor incondicional que compartilhavam?

Continuaram desligados do restante por muito tempo ainda, até que uma forte aproximação de vida e morte lhes tirou os sentidos e os entregou um ao outro numa explosão de anseios e sensações. Novas lágrimas rolaram pela delicada face de Sofia, que com a percepção de que todo o seu sentimento trasbordava seus olhos e coração, usava suas últimas forças para dizer a ele que o amava. Igualmente emocionado e com os olhos marejados, Miro sorriu e afagou-lhe o rosto em um beijo repleto de ternura. Nada que não fosse eternizar aquele instante poderia torná-lo mais inesquecível e significativo para ambos. Se é que o amor precisava de comprovação, aquele silêncio era a maior de todas as declarações. Não queriam afastar-se nunca mais, como se o calor de seus corpos fosse quase vital para o outro.

- Eu não vou perder você, Sofia... É uma promessa.

A promessa parecia mais ser feita a ele próprio que à namorada, que de olhos fechados, só fazia afagar-lhe os cabelos e as costas levemente com seus dedos alvos e finos, enquanto tentava acalmar a própria respiração.

_Eu estou apaixonado  
Pela minha menina  
Pelo jeito que ela fala, olha  
O jeito que ela caminha_

Aquilo decididamente transformou relação dos dois da água para o vinho. O amanhecer trazia com o sol duas novas pessoas, ainda mais ligadas - e por que não? – mais apaixonadas e amadurecidas. O que tinham um do outro, nada nem ninguém poderiam tomar, não importava o que tivesse de acontecer. Mesmo que dali em diante fosse o fim daquela história de amor, seria um final eterno e inabalável. Mas Miro tinha agora certeza do caminho a seguir.

Praticamente não dormira por toda à noite, velando o sono daquela menina-mulher que tanto lhe encantava. Notou, radiante, que o tão usado rádio ficara completamente esquecido por toda à noite e ela dormira tranqüilamente com um leve sorriso de anjo. Sofia despertou em silêncio e Miro ofereceu-lhe um beijo suave antes de sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

- Você por acaso não me odeia, hoje, odeia?

Ela afagou-lhe o rosto ainda escondida nos braços dele, entre risos.

- Não. Seu bobo. Foram só três ou quatro taças de vinho, eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Apesar de não acreditar até agora...

- Minha camisa nova que o diga.

- Chato! Desculpa.

- Que isso! Fique à vontade pra repetir!

- Eu te odeio. - risos

- Tá vendo? Eu sabia! Tinha certeza que...

- Pára Miro! Que coisa.

- Jura que ta tudo bem com você?

- Juro.

- Então aproveita e fica descansando, não são nem seis horas.

- Por que você está acordado?

- Ta insinuando que eu acordo tarde?!

Ela ri-se.

- Você nem dormiu, aposto.

- É... digamos que eu não consegui parar de olhar pra você.

- Você sempre bancando o conquistador.

- E você sempre com um balde de água fria pronto pro arremesso!

- Funcionou até ontem.

- Agora perdeu o efeito. – riu malicioso.

- Miro...

- O que foi?! – ele sorriu maroto, esperando pela bronca.

- Faz amor comigo.

- Q-q... – embasbacado, não conseguiu disfarçar a careta, por Sofia ser tão direta. - Que foi que disse?!

Sofia sorriu divertida e o envolveu pelo pescoço, sem desviar os olhos.

- Já disse que eu adoro essa sua expressão?

- Não acredito que disse isso só pra me...

- Claro que não. – riu-se. - Quero mesmo fazer amor com você.

Miro sorriu triunfante e cheio de malícia no olhar, envolvendo-a pela cintura.

- Agora estou entendendo... Você sempre foi cheia de truques e agora está me manipulando!

- Tem certeza que é só agora? – ela riu.

- Bom, se isto é guerra, eu acho melhor eu ir tomar café.

- Você não quer café.

Miro afastou-se um pouco e parecia procurar por algo debaixo da cama.

- O que você ta fazendo?

- Procurando a garrafa de vinho que você escondeu aqui e entornou logo cedo!

Um travesseiro atingiu-lhe o topo da cabeça em cheio como resposta.

- Eu já disse que eu adoro te deixar brava?

- Você é mau, sabia?!

Miro reaproximou-se sério.

- Mau que nada. Bom, isso depende... Eu estraguei tudo ou o pedido ainda vale?

- Que pedido?

Ela realmente esquecera o assunto. Ele sorri com malícia e lhe beija suavemente nos lábios.

- É que eu realmente não quero tomar café...

- Sabe que me deu fome?!

- Ah, sem essa! Seu tempo de provocar e pular fora acabou, mocinha. – dizendo isso, inclinou-se sobre ela com um olhar sedutor, que ela retribuiu com um meio sorriso.

- Uma pena, era divertido.

- Não acredito que disse isso. – afastou-se visivelmente indignado, embora contivesse o riso.

- Miro...

Ele revirou os olhos, dando-se por vencido diante daquele sorriso sapeca e tom de voz manhoso que só ele conhecia e que tanto o derretia.

- Fala, meu anjo.

- Era mentira. Eu não tô com fome.

Escorpião estreitou o olhar e aproximou seus lábios dos dela.

- Não mesmo? – beijou-lhe, provocante.

- Nem um pouco.

Aquele tom de voz. Aquele olhar cheio de mistério e aquele ar de menina mimada que tanto o enlouqueciam e venciam.

- _Eu estou faminto. Mas é de você_... – sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido antes de tomá-la nos braços com avidez e desejo.

_E por quê não?  
Teu sangue não é igual ao meu  
Teu nome não fui eu quem deu  
Te conheço desde que nasceu  
E por quê não?_

Amaram-se mais uma vez, desta feita mais seguros e confiantes. Os suspiros estavam mais fortes, as carícias, mais ousadas e o ritmo, menos urgente. Conheciam bem um ao outro antes mesmo de chegar a completar o ato da noite passada e, portanto, sabiam as ações que enlouqueciam cada um para que pudessem usá-las a seu favor. Agora eram verdadeiramente amantes e pertenciam um ao outro como nunca. Entre sussurros e gemidos, Miro constatava que ela estivera mais sóbria do que imaginara na véspera e adorava descobrir o quão ardente sua Sofia era capaz de transformar-se sobre os lençóis num misto de inocência e ousadia. Aquela com ar de menina, em seus braços, se tornava sua mulher. E como ele amava aquela mulher! Cada contraste, cada surpresa, cada contradição... Seu maior encanto era a arte de surpreender. Língua afiada e sagaz quando menos esperava, meiga e doce quando aguardava pelo pior. Menina e mulher, sorridente e melancólica, séria e bem-humorada, responsável e ousada, companheira e amante...

Miro saía do chuveiro com um jeans escuro e vestindo uma camisa grafite enquanto ela arrumava o restante das malas. Pensou ter visto lágrimas presas em seus olhos de obsidiana por um instante. Parecia distante e pensativa, mas quando o viu, tentou disfarçar com um sorriso de Monalisa. Os cachos escuros ainda estavam úmidos e levemente presos. Vestia um macacão jeans sobre uma tomara-que-caia estampado de violeta, acompanhados do tradicional calçado esportivo que ela tanto gostava. Um cheiro fresco e doce vinha dela, fazendo-o aproximar-se e beijá-la de leve nos lábios.

- Já escuto os passos deles por aí, vamos tomar café. A gente termina isso depois.

- Por que não vai indo na frente? Eu termino num minuto.

- Bom, isso depende se você vai terminar as malas... Ou o pensamento. - arqueou a sobrancelha ao cercar-lhe a cintura e encará-la.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Sabe sim. Ainda tem alguma coisa deixando triste. Não posso saber o que é?

Sofia abaixou o olhar, visivelmente pega de surpresa. Começou a abotoar os últimos botões da camisa de Miro para não ter que encará-lo e baixou o tom de voz.

- Não é nada, é só... Difícil voltar a realidade.

Miro sorri, acreditando no argumento e aliviando as feições ao beijá-la na testa.

- Já te disse que as coisas vão mudar muito daqui em diante. Vou precisar de alguns dias... Talvez passe de um mês. - segurou-lhe o queixo para que o encarasse. - Preciso muito que espere este tempo. E que acredite em mim quando digo que vai dar certo de um jeito ou de outro.

Sofia faz que sim com a cabeça e ele a envolve com os braços num beijo longo e cheio de amor. Parecia que o gosto dos lábios dela eram diferentes agora. Mais intensos, mais vivos... E muito mais difíceis de abandonar.

- Quer ficar mais alguns dias, amor?

- Você sabe que não podemos.

Ele suspira pesadamente e a abraça, beijando-lhe o ombro.

- Então não fique assim, ok?

Miro afastou-se calçando os sapatos, antes que mais uma vez se sentisse preso a ela.

- Vou na frente, mas não demore ou venho te buscar.

Logo que ele saiu e nos encontrou com aquela expressão pensativa, eu soube que ele e Kâmus precisavam conversar. Isaak, sonolento, terminava de mastigar seu lanche ao lado do pai quando lhe estendi a mão.

Eu já seguia pelo corredor quando pensei ter ouvido um soluço no quarto de hóspedes. Bati de leve na porta antes de entrar. Como eu tinha imaginado, encontrei-a enxugando as lágrimas com pressa de disfarçá-las e juntar seus pertences. Isaak escapou dos meus braços assim que avistou o celular de Miro sobre a cama.

- Tia, posso mecher no joguinho?

- Claro, amor. Depois eu me entendo com o Miro. - ela respondeu afônica, quando finalmente se virou e sorriu.

- Posso ajudar, Sofia?

Ela pareceu pensar profundamente na idéia, encarando-me com aquelas pedras escuras que eram seus olhos. Mas termina dizendo que não, sentando-se na cama como se buscasse um apoio para não cair.

- Eu vou ficar bem.

Isaak se acomodara no canto oposto do quarto, sentado no chão e concentrado demais para lembrar de nossa presença. Aquilo poderia não dar muito certo e me preocupei. Por mais inteligente que fosse, ele era novo demais para não causar algum estrago.

- Acho melhor não confiar nessas mãozinhas gorduchas uma coisa tão fácil de quebrar. Isaak, querido, porque você não...

- Pode deixar com ele, Anuska. Eu assumo a culpa se for o caso. Ele é cuidadoso, tudo bem.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e a envolvi pelos ombros ao ouvir aquele tom ainda tão melancólico. Eu sabia o horror que era amar um cavaleiro. E ela ainda era tão jovem e tão frágil...

- Não precisa ser forte todo tempo, sabe. Eu sei bem o que está sentindo.

Sofia tentou parar as novas lágrimas limpando o rosto, mas as minhas palavras a tinham atingido em cheio.

- Você também tinha medo que ele morresse? Sonhava com isso em todas as noites em que conseguia dormir?

- Pode apostar que sim.

- E o que eu faço para isso parar?

Suspirei por um momento.

- Nada, minha flor. Nada pode mudar isto a não ser ele mesmo. É uma escolha só dele. Ainda que se afaste, o medo é como uma sanguessuga que te exaure com ainda mais força.

- Eu não aguento mais isso, Anuska... Tentei eu juro, mas...

- Fique calma. Tenho certeza que ele sente isso e que saberá o que fazer. Se não, por que estariam aqui?

A menina suspira sonoramente, tentando acreditar e assimilar as minhas palavras por um tempo. Passou as mãos pelo rosto antes de me abraçar, surpreendendo-me com a espontaneidade.

- Obrigada por tudo, Anuska. Nunca vou esquecer o que fizeram e o que representam.

Envolvi a pequena em meus braços e a senti apertar-me ainda mais.

- Vamos sentir sua falta, correndo por aí com o Isaak.

Ela finalmente ri.

_Eu estou amando  
A minha menina  
O jeito que ela fala, olha  
O jeito que ela caminha_

- Ainda precisando de um culpado, Miro?

Kâmus encarou-o e apontou para a cadeira da cozinha para que sentasse. O cozinheiro que servia o café retirou-se em silêncio.

- É claro que queremos entender quem comandou o ataque.

- Não era sobre isso que eu estava falando.

- Então o quê?

- Queria saber se você encontrou o que veio buscar. Se viu o que precisava ver.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Kâmus. - pigarreou nervoso.

- Não precisa fazer tipo, Miro. Pode me perguntar o que quiser.

- Kâmus, eu não sei aonde quer chegar.

- Quero dizer que sim, sinto muita falta de todos. Que não, nunca deixarei de ser um cavaleiro e estarei de volta assim que for necessário. Mas que estou mais feliz do que nunca fui. - fez uma pausa e suspirou, encarando-o. - Existe vida para nós fora do Santuário, Miro. Não há do que se arrepender. Se você a ama como eu acredito que ama, sabe que não há outra coisa a se fazer.

- Obrigado, Kâmus. Mas eu não sei por que você está me dizendo essas coisas.

- Porque você tem que largar de ser covarde e confiar mais em você. Por acaso duvida do que ela sente?

- Não, não tenho dúvida nenhuma. Nunca tive. Mas acontece que... Que depois... O que vai ser...?

- Não importa, Miro. Põe isso na sua cabeça! Você não controla o depois, você controla o agora. E é com o agora que você pode construir esse depois. Mas com essa neurose, com esse... Preconceito que tua família conseguiu enraizar dentro de você, não vai chegar a lugar nenhum. Esquece essa história de idade! Não era isso que vivia me dizendo, quando eu dizia para tomar cuidado com esse sentimento? O único erro irremediável que você pode cometer é não aproveitar sua própria vida e deixar tudo o que você construiu desmoronar por um medo besta.

Miro engoliu em seco. Absorvia todas aquelas palavras com a sede de um homem perdido no deserto. Kâmus tinha aquela capacidade absurda de lhe dar sermão pelo que jamais admitiria em voz alta. Ele sempre captava o que ia ao fundo de seus olhos e o surpreendia com aquele poder mais estranho que telecinese ou telepatia.

- Faz o que tem que fazer antes de perdê-la de vez e com isto, a você mesmo. A sua pátria é a mesma do Santuário, não pode ser tão difícil. Se no fim acabar infeliz, pode me culpar por isso e desistir. Mas se não fizer nada agora, não terá volta. Olha o que aconteceu com vocês dois! Olha o perigo que essa menina correu. Que preço você ainda vai a fazer pagar por gostar tanto de você? E pior... Que preço vai cobrar de si mesmo? Não está mais do que na hora de seguir o que você finalmente sente? Não foi o que você sempre procurou?

- Eu... Duvidei que eu pudesse sentir tudo isso, que fosse realmente... Real. Que eu fosse capaz de...

- Mas você é. E não vai encontrar nada mais real que isso.

- Hm. Eu nunca me senti tão tolo, nem tão confuso.

- Miro, escuta. Todo mundo te taxava de mulherengo, mas eu bem sei que sempre foi um romântico passional. É um cínico, distraído e impulsivo, mas nunca foi irresponsável. Podia até se fazer de conquistador, mas esta pose só colava para quem não o conhece o bastante. Você estava sempre em busca de algo que desse mais sentido a sua vida, já que a família quase o deserdou. Sei que estava procurando alguém especial e quando percebia que as mulheres com quem se envolvia se prendiam a valores tão opostos aos que defendia em nome de Athena, ficava arrasado. Óbvio que relacionamentos sérios nunca foram seu forte, mas nunca foi por falta de tentar. Com o tempo você simplesmente desistiu e tentava cobrir aquela lacuna com a companhia de mulheres atraentes. Mas acabava sempre mais magoado do que começara, não é? Embora disfarçasse muito bem. Isso poucos amigos nossos conseguiam perceber.

- Kâmus, você não tem que me dizer essas coisas.

- Mas você nunca ia encontrar alguém, pois o que precisava sempre esteve com a menina que deixou para trás ao tornar-se Escorpião. Você precisava de alguém que compreendesse verdadeiramente tudo o que abdicou e protegeu. E que ao mesmo tempo trouxesse um pouco de doçura e encanto à sua vida. Você precisava de alguém que fosse mais emoção e desligado de clichês sociais. É o que a Sofia é, _non_?

- Sim, sem dúvida tudo isso e ainda mais. Mas ainda tem algo muito errado entre nós. Eu nunca a vi tão melancólica.

- Ela apenas percebe que esta sua privação já foi longe demais. E você está assim porque sabe que ela representa algo que você sempre fugiu, que é a mudança. Você morre de medo de descobrir que o Santuário não é tudo que te restou e por isto está tão apavorado. Você é um grande cabeça-dura, mas não é nenhum estúpido. Sabe a dimensão do que estão vivendo e vai fazer a coisa certa, o que quer que seja. E eu serei o primeiro a acabar com sua raça, caso faça alguma bobagem.

- Nisso você e os outros tem muito em comum. - resmungou com um sorriso cínico. - Na dúvida, sempre do meu lado...

Kâmus riu.

- Pelo que sei, principalmente os mais gentis.

Aquário sabia do carinho que os outros amigos nutriam pela jovem e de como "ameaçavam" o dourado em favor dela. Mas Miro não parecia ver muita graça naquilo.

- Hm. O Máscara, o Shura e o Saga são uns traidores. Num minuto saíamos juntos para todo lado e, no outro viraram polícia, controlando até o quanto bebo. Até o Aioria deu pra pegar no meu pé! Ta aí um castigo dos grandes. Mas aquele fedelho do Kiki que se cuide, se chegar perto dela de novo.

Distraído com seus pensamentos, ficou ainda mais sério ao perceber Kâmus, que segurava uma gargalhada com muita dificuldade enquanto o encarava tentando concordar, com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

- Quando foi mesmo que o aprendiz do Mú entrou na história?

- Pingüim, me esquece tá?! Não tem história nenhuma. E vê se pára, porque não to vendo graça nenhuma!

- Bonjour, Kâmiu. - aproximou-se tocando os ombros de Aquário com um sorriso leve.

- Bonjour, Sofia. Por favor, sente-se e fique à vontade. - respondeu levantando-se e beijando-lhe a mão com ternura, numa última provocação ao amigo. - Eu vou ver se Anuska precisa de alguma coisa.

- _Merci._ - Sofia sentou-se e tocou a mão do namorado. - Parece meio alterado... Você está bem, Miro? .

- Vou ficar, quando sair desse país e parar de escutar essa língua afrescalhada. - bufou, para a surpresa e diversão da menina, embora não pudesse saber da dimensão e direção exatas de sua raiva.

_E por quê não?  
Teu sangue não é igual ao meu  
Teu nome não fui eu quem deu  
Te conheço desde que nasceu  
E por quê não?_

Sentia-se ainda tão nervoso como se estivesse a apresentar-se para algo pior que a morte. Sim, porque a morte nunca lhe fora um problema real, sabia encará-la de perto quase sempre e nunca ficava tão apreensivo como agora. Preferiria mil vezes lutar, a estar ali, encarando aquele passo. Mas já tinha preparado todo o necessário para aquele momento e não pretendia voltar atrás.

Estacionou o veículo frente às propriedades e esperou. Segurava o fax da escritura nas mãos quando avistou o corpulento Adônis se aproximar e redobrou-a, guardando a cópia no bolso. Abriu o portão, levando alguns segundos para reconhecê-lo.

- Ora vejam só, quem resolveu aparecer...

E o recebeu com aquele mesmo abraço sufocante de outrora, com os mesmos tapas nas costas que lhe lembravam Aldebaran. Ele ainda não sabia.

Georgio vinha na direção deles, com os olhos marejados. Tentava acreditar no que via.

- Será que aquele nosso papo foi pra valer, filho?

Abraçaram-se. Georgio parecia não querer soltá-lo nunca mais.

- Eu disse que era. - afastou-se antes que a emoção o descontrolasse.

- Então conseguiu resolver o que precisava?

- Parece que sim.

Adônis os encarou com uma careta.

- Será que podem parar de falar em código?

Miro riu e destrancou o porta-malas do veículo.

- Então por que também não me ajuda com as malas? Tem um bocado de coisa por aqui.

Adônis voltou seu olhar para Georgio e de volta para Miro.

- Vai ficar tanto tempo assim conosco?

- Enquanto conseguirem me agüentar. - continuou enquanto entregava-lhes parte da bagagem.

- Ele veio pra ficar, Adônis.

- Tão me gozando.

Miro riu-se.

- Hm. Não dessa vez, tio. Eu ouvi falar que estão precisando há muito entrar na era da informática com os negócios e achei que pudesse ajudar.

Adônis ficou paralisado com as bagagens na mão, as faces mais vermelhas que de costume, como se tentasse digerir a notícia.

- Suas tias vão ter um troço. - sussurrou finalmente com um sorriso e os olhos úmidos.

Miro sorriu e envolveu Adônis com o braço por um segundo.

- É muito bom estar de volta.

- Ou pelo menos até que Egídio veja você. - interrompeu Georgio.

- Aposto que você está ansioso por este momento! - riu-se levemente nervoso.

Miro encarava a casa de sua tia, que fora seu antigo lar e voltaria a sê-lo durante algum tempo mais. Madge saiu às pressas pela porta quando ouviu as vozes e os risos. Tinha um sorriso de Monalisa nos lábios e tentava lutar contra as lágrimas que queriam cair-lhe sobre o rosto. Os tios entraram com as malas e Adônis saiu em seguida para avisar a esposa.

Miro entrou e soltou a bagagem no canto da sala de estar quando a viu estender-lhe os braços. Abraçaram-se por muito tempo.

- Estou feliz por você, querido.

- Às vezes é bom ser um pouco egoísta.

Ouviram passos apressados e enfim Berenice apareceu ofegante na soleira da porta.

- Pelos deuses! É você mesmo! Venha até aqui para eu abraçar você!

Miro aproximou-se e se deixou abraçar. Sentia um misto de felicidade e alívio, pois não esperava que o recebessem tão bem. Eles lhe fizeram tanta falta naqueles anos todos e era óbvio que também não tinham nervos de aço. Mas o seu namoro com a prima tinha criado tanta tensão que não poderia saber o que o estaria esperando.

- Ah, isso merece um jantar dos grandes! Vai ser uma noite fresca e podemos ficar lá fora conversando até tarde!

Ouvindo todos aqueles berros, Ágata também saíra da casa ao lado para entender o que estava acontecendo, secando as mãos com um guardanapo. Encararam-se por longo tempo antes que ele seguisse até ela.

- Você... Sumiu desde aquela viagem.

- Tia, quero que saiba que vim para resolver as coisas. Eu pensei muito durante estes dias. Meu lugar é aqui, perto de vocês e da mulher que eu amo. Não haverá mais Santuário daqui em diante, somente os amigos que fiz.

- Está certo de que é o melhor a fazer? Não vai... acabar infeliz?

- Eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer. O que eu fui buscar quando parti, já encontrei. Agora tudo o que eu preciso está aqui.

Uma lágrima escorre dos olhos da mãe tão protetora que Ágata era. Estava feliz por seu sobrinho. E aliviada por sua filha. Apertou-lhe a mão com as próprias, num gesto de consentimento.

- Será que posso vê-la?

- É só seguir o som do rouxinol. - ela sorri, deixando-o prestar atenção na voz melodiosa que vinha da antiga casa de seus próprios pais - Ela acha que estudando lá ninguém a escuta, então não conte a ela. - piscou.

- Antes eu preciso muito falar com tio Egídio. Ele está?

- Está no escritório, resolvendo umas contas. - continuou.

Miro suspirou e passou a mão pelo braço de Ágata antes de seguir para o escritório. Muito logo ouviram gritos, discussões e um longo silêncio. As vozes aumentavam e sumiam num ritmo constante. Até tentaram em vão impedir a pequena confusão, mas a porta havia sido trancada. E fechados ali os dois homens permaneceram por mais de uma hora. Porém, saíram com feições de alívio, apesar dos olhos vermelhos. As coisas estavam finalmente se assentando.

Sofia retomava sua rotina tentando evitar distanciar-se tanto em pensamento. Nunca sentira tanta falta dele, mas também nunca tivera tão boas lembranças em que se agarrar. Era quase impossível manter a promessa de esperar que lhe retomasse o contato com notícias, mas gostava de lembrar de como ele a via com outros olhos e a tratava como se fosse um pedaço de si mesmo. Os pesadelos tinham voltado com a mesma rapidez com que sumiram em Paris, mas nunca mais vira o estranho dourado dos antigos sonhos para lhe acalmar. Trancada em um dos cômodos da antiga casa dos tios falecidos, treinava para o recital do dia do Planeta Terra, depois de organizar a casa como fazia mensalmente - para mantê-la em bom estado. Acompanhando o som de "_The Colors of the Wind_" que lhe saía dos fones, no entanto, desligava-se de tudo; absorvida pela profundidade da letra e pelo controle da voz.

E foi ali que o viu por uma última vez. Com a mesma armadura dourada que se misturava em transparência e cor com os últimos raios do sol que se infiltravam pelas frestas das janelas, olhando em seus olhos tão iguais, com um sorriso que parecia o seu. Sua própria voz desapareceu e retirou o aparelho do ouvido. Viu-o aproximar-se, como que a tocar-lhe o rosto. A sensação era de formigamento e um leve calor, mas sentia que lhe falava a mente naquele silêncio. Miro estava bem e sempre olharia pelos dois. Atrás dele, Helena acenava-lhe e era como se o vento brincasse com seus cabelos lisos e escuros.

- Obrigada... - conseguiu sussurrar.

Uma lágrima caiu de seu frágil rosto e ele também lhe acena com a cabeça antes de desaparecerem. Sentou-se sobre a poltrona ainda trêmula, sabendo que não mais o veria, pois tinha que ter sua própria coragem e segurança dali em diante.

"-_ Bom, como eu disse, Íamo Hadjides era um dos nossos. Segundo estes arquivos, aqui é sua bisavó Ebe, este do outro lado é o filho Jabel. Nesta outra foto, Jabel e a esposa Ariadna, seus avós. O bebê no colo dela é sua mãe, a Helena. (Saori)_

_- Helena cuidava praticamente sozinha da maioria de nossos jardins e desapareceu numa batalha terrível contra o Santuário. (Dohko)_

_- Mas parece que ninguém sabe sobre seu pai, porque ele não vivia com ela.(Saga)_

_- O quer dizer que o pai dela pode estar vivo em algum lugar da Grécia..._

_Sofia absorvera as palavras de Saori e Dohko, mas não as de Saga e Miro. Não desgrudava o olho da primeira foto e sentia-se gelada. As mãos trêmulas começavam a ficar __arroxeadas quando o namorado tocou-lhe o braço. Lágrimas desceram de seus olhos como uma cascata e ela o encarou, tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas sua voz não vinha. Escopião limpa as lágrimas com os dedos. Mas ele também se sentia grudado ao chão, pois conhe__cia aquele rosto..._

_- Saga, Srta. Saori, Dohko... Podem nos dar um minuto?_

_- Claro. - responderam em uníssono._

_Na ausência dos demais ele finalmente dirigiu-se a Sofia._

_- Não está assim só pela emoção de conhecê-los, certo?_

_- Acreditaria em mim, se eu dissesse que sonho com ele? Que é o meu bisavô Íamo, aquele de quem eu falava? Eu não estou louca, Miro, nem imaginando coisas. Eu sei o que via, eu..._

_- Calma. Fica calma. É claro que acredito em você. - mas não teve coragem de dizer que também o vira, naquela noite em Paris, e que tudo ficava mais claro com a informação, embora não menos assustador."_

Limpou o rosto com os dedos frios, tentando recompor-se quando ouviu passos e batidas na porta. Levantou-se para abri-la e o que viu a grudou sobre o chão.

_E por quê não?  
Teu sangue é igual ao meu  
Teu nome fui eu quem deu  
Te conheço desde que nasceu  
E por quê não? E por que não? _

"_Volte pra casa. Venha ver que sua luneta ainda pousa sobre minha janela e que todas as noites ainda repouso meu olhar sobre ela para ver minha casa... A casa de minha mãe... Para te ver. Meu conforto e esperança estão sobre as estrelas, sobre a constelação que todos insistem em dizer que me protege por ter brilhado mais forte na noite em que você me encontrou e espero que, como eu faria se pudesse, proteja a você também. Boa noite, primo. Sinto sua falta. Fico imaginando se olharás para o céu esta noite.._."

Eram nestas palavras que ele agora se agarrava. E ele olhava para o céu todas as noites, ganhando forças com aquela proximidade que sentia dela cada vez que o fazia. Nunca sentira tanta falta daqueles olhos negros como naqueles últimos dias e agora estava diante dela com tanto a dizer, que nem sabia por onde começar.

- Vai ficar só me olhando com essa cara de quem viu fantasma, ou vai querer saber de umas novidades? - tentou fazê-la rir para encorajar-se.

- Escorpião brilhava forte ontem. Eu devia ter imaginado... - respondeu com a voz fraca e o coração na garganta. Não conseguia impedir que as lágrimas rolassem sobre seu rosto.

- O seu pai não é nada fácil, mas eu vim preparado desta vez.

- Seja mais claro, por favor... - brincou, deixando-o entrar.

- Bom, primeiro você vai ter que se acostumar com mais um guarda-costas de vizinho por um tempo. E quando as coisas se acertarem melhor, aí é que elas vão mudar pra valer.

- Ficou louco, você não pode deixar o Santuário... Aquilo é a sua vida, é o seu...

- Não mais. - ele espera ela fechar a porta e voltar-se. - Agora está tudo aqui. Ah, eu tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar. Aliás são duas.

Retirou um papel do bolso e entregou-lhe.

- Eu tinha pedido uma cópia da escritura da casa dos meus pais para a tia Madge, com os documentos da herança para ver se estava tudo certo... E qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver para quem eles deixaram esta casa! Será que eles tinham idéia do quanto estavam sendo precisos?

Sofia olhou para o pedaço de papel. Viu o seu nome, ao lado do dele. A casa estava no nome dos dois.

- Precisos por quê? - a menina gaguejou.

- Porque isto me leva a segunda coisa, mas você vai ter que fechar os olhos.

Ainda confusa e achando que era algum tipo de brincadeira, Sofia fechou os olhos, relutante. Sentiu os dedos dele sobre seu pescoço e o toque frio do metal. Abriu-os para ver o colar. Um anel dourado pendia dele.

- Acho que uns dois anos, no máximo, serão suficientes pra que eu possa deixar que use isto e que seu pai tenha certeza de que os negócios vão bem o bastante.

Sofia não conseguiu falar por muito tempo. O coração invadia sua garganta com força maior e nem mais sentia as lágrimas que escorriam sobre o seu rosto.

- Será que isso não era pra ser uma pergunta, Miro? – ironizou tentando rir.

- E quem disse que tem escolha? Isto é só uma informação.

- E como pretende me convencer?

Ele a puxa para si pela cintura, com aquele sorriso seguro e malicioso que a desconcertava tanto.

- Quando é que a gente vai entrar naquele assunto de "senti sua falta", "eu te amo" e todo o resto não menos importante?

Sofia sorriu, com um pingo de malícia no olhar quando sussurrou:

- Será que algum dia eu vou conseguir dar um jeito em você?

- Nunca vai saber, se não tentar...

E então deixou que novamente ela o segurasse pelo queixo e tomasse a iniciativa, como da primeira vez, mas desta feita tão mais intenso e arrebatador. Um misto de sensações e até mesmo dúvidas os atingia com uma força difícil de descrever.

E não haveria mais escuridão, porque aquela luz não produzia sombra. Porque eles bem sabiam, que o que viveriam agora, era apenas um novo começo.

_  
E por que não?  
E por que não?_

FIM?

**N.A.:** Y.Y Melosooooo! Mas divertido, vai! Haha! Eu e a Dani Polaris quase morremos de rir no dia em que eu escrevi o hentai e ela ficou me ajudando nos cômicos pensamentos do Escorpião! Aliás, valeu pela força amiga!

Isso aí pessoal, finalmente o começo do fim! XP Pra ninguém chorar muito – inclusive e principalmente eu - vai rolar um epílogo, pra não desperdiçar umas idéias... - Acho que não sei lidar com o fim de uma fic tão grande, snif...

Ah... eu não sou muito fã de final feliz, sabe... Mas esta fic merecia depois de tanto dramalhão. Guardarei meus finais trágicos para outros projetos! XP

Ah! Mais uma coisa: quem quiser saber um pouco mais sobre a investigação do ataque ao Santuário e quem estava por trás disso, acesse a fanfic da minha amigona Shinzu! Ela está compondo uma fanfic do Aioros e lá pelo meio da trama, vai aparecer um pouco sobre a investigação dele neste caso! Então aguardem e acompanhem, pois ela demora um pouco, mas vale a pena acompanhar! A história dela é leve e com toques de humor, muito gostosa de ler! Chama-se Um Dia Qualquer.

E o link é esse aqui ó: .?sid=3192

Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic, e as meninas do Pervas Clan, que viveram tantas coisas engraçadas e perrengues comigo por causa dessa fic!


	14. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. A personagem Sofia e os parentes do Miro são de minha autoria, portanto respeitem.

**O QUE PODE MUDAR A SUA VIDA?**

_**Epílogo**_

A nossa vida pode tomar rumos diferentes do esperado a qualquer momento. Muitos sentimentos, ações e acontecimentos, aparentemente pequenos, podem dar aquele empurrãozinho para a mudança dependendo do poder e atenção que atribuímos a eles.

_Folhas que Caem ao Vento_. Pequenas oportunidades que surgem pelo caminho e que podem ou não serem notadas logo abaixo de nossos pés. Podemos simplesmente contemplá-las por um tempo e deixá-las para trás, ou segurá-las entre os dedos para agarrá-las para si ou jogá-las para longe passando adiante.

As _Raízes do Passado,_ delineadoras de nosso caráter, raramente podem ser ignoradas. E às vezes o nosso futuro está invariavelmente ligado àquilo que renunciamos e preferimos esquecer. Para nossa surpresa, muitas vezes elas nos trazem os mais valorosos e incríveis momentos de alegria e satisfação.

Pelo nosso caminho, também cruzamos com alguns _Lançadores de Sementes. _Eles podem ficar na nossa vida para sempre ou apenas agraciá-la com aqueles momentos em que semearam os frutos da dúvida, do desafio, do quebrar de regras ou até mesmo a volta do eixo natural. Eles se disfarçam de amigos, parentes, colegas e desconhecidos. Jogam palavras no ar que atingem em cheio nossa terra fértil ou estéril e nos colocam a pensar.

Sim, pensar é muito importante. Mas é o que fazemos com o pensamento que conta. _Porque é preciso se cuidar do broto._ Ele mal nasceu e às vezes o abandonamos, achando que irá crescer sozinho. Mas _Para que a Vida nos dê Flor, _ela exige determinação e comprometimento. Somente assim atingimos primavera _e_ _Fruto_.

Não podemos, contudo, achar que não virão _Tempestades_. Que não nos enganaremos com _Falsos Passos_, ou que não seremos surpreendidos por _Ervas Daninhas_ ou _Tempos de Seca_. E que a qualquer momento _Uma Inundação_ pode nos dar um novo curso e lavar nossas almas com novos sabores, presenteando-nos com _Um Novo Começo_... Um novo ciclo.

E você? A que tem dado atenção e poder para mudar sua vida?

*******

A esta altura vocês devem estar se perguntando onde foi parar a pitada de história neste Epílogo.

Fica o pensamento. A imaginação. Sonhos. E quem sabe, Side Stories. Mas posso esboçar o que viria a seguir segundo minhas idéias:

Eles passaram mais alguns maus bocados com a família, até a verdadeira aceitação de seus sentimentos. Sofia fez um teste para o _Fantasma da Ópera _e desmaiou ao descobrir que faria Christine e não Meg. Miro tomou um bom susto achando que ela pudesse estar grávida, até entender o motivo do ocorrido. Na estréia, todos se emocionariam com a soprano e Escorpião ficou mordido de ciúmes dos atores intérpretes de Raoul e Eric. E tal qual Kâmus, a partir dali passou a acompanhar a carreira da amada como seu agente.

Se casaram quando ela tinha quase 22 anos e a festa na propriedade dos Ptolemaîos contou com a presença do Santuário em peso e com Kâmus, Anuska, Shura e Shina como padrinhos.

Mais ou menos nesta época, Dohko encontrou o desaparecido pai de Sofia - que não sabia de sua existência. Acácio aos poucos integrou parte da família, conquistando o amor e respeito da filha perdida e dos demais parentes. Os companheiros dourados continuaram de humor cáustico. Gostavam de lembrar que o escopiano tinha dois sogros por falta de um e que talvez fosse castigo dos deuses por suas leviandades anteriores.

Creio que Miro e Sofia tiveram dois ou três filhos e a primeira foi chamada de Helena. Também tiveram muitas brigas, umas menores, outras um pouco mais graves. Mas que casal não as teria? Continuaram, porém, a superar todas as dificuldades com a força que tiravam das estrelas do céu.

O imaginário é de vocês agora. Fica aqui o meu desejo de ter transmitido uma boa mensagem. Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a minha primeira fanfic de "carreira-sólo", pois sobrevivi a ela e acredito não ter perdido o ritmo apesar de passados quase 5 anos desde a primeira postagem no FANFICTION.

Foi decididamente um prazer. Minhas amigas e eu tivemos longas horas de riso por conta dela, bem como momentos de agonia para forçar algumas idéias travadas. Agradeço a todas elas que corrigiram, fizeram piadas e até choraram um pouco - envolvidas demais com a história.

Em especial a Ephe, outro muito obrigada por me incentivar e inspirar a começá-la com o lindo trabalho de "Visita Inesperada", da qual peguei emprestado a adorável Anuska e filhinha do Hiyoga. Espero que tenha gostado do pequeno Isaak e da participação especial que seus protagonistas tiveram para ajudar no caminho dos meus.

Até a próxima! ^^'

**Significado dos Nomes**

Sofia Lídia = sabedoria/companheira

Egídio Ptolemaîos= protetor/guerreiro

Georgio Ptolemaîos= fazendeiro/guerreiro

Berenice Ptolemaîos Aécio= guerreira/vitoriosa/águia

Ágata Lídia= companheira/bondade

Madge Lisaneas= Aprovação/que dissipa a tristeza

Adônis Aécio= Senhor/águia

Helena= tocha, luz

Íamo Hadjides= filho de Apolo/peregrino

Ebe= jovem

Jabel= descendente de Lamenque

Ariadna= a mais sagrada

Acácio= sem maldade


End file.
